A Heritage of Ice and Snow
by Livin4Jesus
Summary: Sequel to "Loki Odinson." It's the day of Thor's coronation... again. Second time's the charm, or not? "Odin cut off, his gaze snapping toward the throne room doors. 'Frost Giants.' Several eyes unconsciously darted toward Loki and he raised his hands in defense. 'I swear it wasn't me.'" No Slash.
1. Second Time's the Charm, or Not

**A/N I'm back! Be honest, how many of you gave up on me? I promised you I would not abandon this universe, and that I would write each of the many stories I had planned out, eventually. And here we are with, _finally,_ another installment.**

 **Now, this is not my AU version of _Iron Man 3_ or _Winter Soldier_ that I've mentioned I'm going to do. Those will be forthcoming, but I had to write this one first as it sets up a few things moving forward in this alternate universe and this was the only place in my timeline where this story fits. But this universe's version of _Iron Man 3_ will be next and I promise it will not be years between this story and that one.**

 **For anyone just discovering this AU of mine, welcome! And for those of you who have hung on and stayed with me since the beginning (if there are any of you left XD) thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Quick note, if you have not read my previous stories _Steve Anthony Stark_ and _Loki Odinson,_ as well as the handful of one-shot companion pieces that go with them, I suggest you do so. Otherwise, you will be pretty lost reading this. The list of the stories in this alternate universe and their suggested reading order can be found at the bottom of my profile. **

**Now, for those of you (or all of you) who don't clearly remember the story I wrote (yikes!) a few years ago, titled _Loki Odinson_ , here's a brief sum-up to refresh some memories.**

 **When last we left our heroes...**

 **After the events of the first Avengers movie (during which our team found out that Steve, aka Captain America, is Tony's, aka Iron Man's, son), the team hitches a ride to Asgard with Thor and Loki with the belief that there may have been more than meets the eye with Loki's attack on Earth. Thanks to Odin's magic, Loki's memories from just before the events of _Thor_ through the end of _The Avengers_ is put on display for all to see. This revealed that Loki was under mind control by Thanos just as Clint and Selvig had been from Loki. Odin pronounces Loki innocent and he's freed, but has to figure out how to cope with everything that had happened to him. Slowly, and with help and advice from the Avengers, he starts to heal and mends his relationships with his family while also becoming good friends with the team. But, of course, Thanos isn't done with him yet and he attacks. During the battle, Odin is seriously wounded. Loki fights Thanos, showing off some amazing powers and fighting moves that impresses the whole kingdom, before ultimately defeating Thanos and saving everyone. After which, he uses his powers to heal his father and nearly dies in the process. He eventually recovers, and, not long after, the Avengers headed back home.**

 **Now for the sequel...**

 **A Heritage of Ice and Snow**

 **Second Time's the Charm... or Not**

Many years ago, there was a world, a planet of ice and snow. Upon this world, lived a race of people. The people lived in harmony with the planet, caring for it, nurturing it, protecting it, and the planet loved them for it. In return, it nourished and provided for them, taking care of, and protecting them, just as they protected it. For many generations, it was like this, until everything changed.

Until the Cruel One.

The Cruel One did not begin as such. In the beginning, he too cared for the planet he called home. He became a leader of his people and a good one. But as he grew, he also changed. The Leader's sights and ambitions began to stretch beyond the beauty and harmony of the planet and fell on other worlds.

His dissatisfaction grew into a desire for more power and he began to forget the world on which he lived. He no longer valued it as he should and stopped caring for it. His people were forced to follow his ambitions and they too turned their attentions to other realms, and the planet they were born too began to languish and fall into disrepair.

Time stretched on, as cycle after cycle passed and the planet grew weaker and sicker.

But The Leader's lust for power grew beyond his ability to attain it. He was struck down, and his people, so beloved by the planet, fell with him.

By the time the people realized what they had done, it was too late. The planet was slowly dying, fading into a barren, lifeless rock, without even the hope of a cure.

But balance often had a way of restoring itself. It was never easy, but the planet didn't need easy. It just needed possible.

It just needed hope.

A light, dim and tiny, shimmered through the ever growing darkness, reaching out to touch the planet's core, in a way that nothing ever had before.

Gradually, the light grew from a glimmer to a shine, until the planet could fully see it.

Another one of its people. But different from all who had come before.

This... Bright One held the key. He could bring balance. He could restore things to how they should be.

But the planet's happiness began to fade.

The Leader had changed irreparably. Rather than freeing him from his power-hungry blindness, his defeat only hardened him, until he had become The Cruel One.

The Bright One was connected to The Cruel One, born from him. Given time, The Cruel One's poison would taint The Bright One. It would twist him until his light went out, and was replaced with the same darkness that The Cruel One carried.

The planet began to despair once more, but perhaps not all was lost. Perhaps there was still hope.

But The Cruel One's evil knew no bounds. He left The Bright One alone on the sacred grounds. The Bright One's light was growing dimmer. He was fading.

The planet couldn't let this happen. It couldn't let the last hope for them all, come to an end.

 _Wait! An idea!_

The planet could sense something out of place on its surface. One who was not linked to this world. He was of another. He too glowed, with a different kind of light, but still the light of kindness and goodness.

The idea was desperate, but it was the only chance. The planet reached out to this Good One. The planet was weak, and the Good One was not of its lineage, but some part of him still felt the planet's call. Gradually, the planet pulled and urged him to the sacred grounds, but The Bright One was fading too quickly. The Good One would never discover him.

The planet gathered everything that was left of its failing strength and allowed just a little of its precious lifeforce to flow to the Bright One. It was nothing more than a mere touch, but the Bright One's glow strengthened a bit, just enough for him to stir and cry out.

The planet no longer pulled at the Good One as he moved of his own accord to claim the Bright One. He was safe. The hope still lived.

Sadness flowed through the planet as the Bright One left its surface, taken far away, but it also rejoiced, for the Bright One was safe and would never be tainted by the Cruel One. However, it would be many more cycles before the Bright One would be ready to save this world. He had to grow, to become strong first. So the planet had to wait.

It waited many many cycles, time blending together as the planet grew ever weaker. It slept for much of the time, conserving its strength and biding its time. Until, one day, it stirred.

A light appeared, breaking through the planet's slumber. It was a light that had not been felt for too long. The Bright One had returned. He was older, stronger. Where before his light had been an ember, now it was a flame, burning and glowing and shining with a warm luminescence.

The planet rejoiced. It was time! But no. The Bright One wasn't ready. As the planet reached out to him, the Bright One's subconscious mind pulled away, fear and hatred simmering within him. He did not know of his connection to this world. He was not ready to accept the planet's touch and was not yet strong enough, his light brighter, but only shining, not yet blazing. The time had not yet come.

The Bright One once again went away, and the planet withdrew to wait a while longer, but did not yet sleep. The Bright One was not fully ready, but the motions were set. The time was drawing closer.

The planet rejoiced when it felt the Cruel One's essence fade away. Even from a world away, the planet had been able to sense the moment the Cruel One was wiped out by the Bright One he had sought to extinguish so long ago. It was the first step. The poison had been removed, now the wound just needed to be healed. Not yet, though. The Bright One still was not ready. The planet would wait a little longer.

When the hit came, it was as unexpected as it was shocking. Energy, raw and powerful, but not natural, bored into the planet, rending, tearing, driving deep blow the surface, beyond the outer protective crust.  
It... hurt.

Just as suddenly as it began, it cut off, and the planet was left reeling and even weaker, at a time when it couldn't afford to be weakened further.

It retreated into itself, trying to escape the pain and reserve whatever strength it had left. It was so close. Rescue was coming. The planet just had to hold on a little longer.

It slept again, but not for as long this time. The pieces were all quickly falling into place.

The day was coming when the Bright One would return, and everything would be set right once again.

 **)()()(**

It always started the same.

A battlefield.

The armies of Asgard.

Thanos.

He stood before the titan, waiting, ready.

The battle began. The fight was fierce and powerful as he and Thanos clashed, blow for blow. Thanos provoked him, goading him incessantly. Anger built within him, growing with every physical and verbal attack.

But Loki didn't allow his anger to control him. It was Thanos who did that. Loki always controlled and used his emotions to his advantage, not the other way around.

Then everything changed. Thanos broke off his attack on Loki and turned, aiming for Loki's family.

"No!" Loki screamed, reaching out a hand to... do what?

Thanos met his eyes, saw his fear and desperation... and grinned.

Rage and power rose up in Loki, surging and flowing beyond anything he had ever felt. Beyond anything he could control. More than he could ever contain. And he didn't want to.

So he didn't try.

Magic and pure power exploded out of him with the force of a nuclear blast. The light was blinding, the sound deafening. It burned through him and all around him. He felt no pain, no fatigue, only power. The more that surged forth, the more there was to take its place, filling him until he thought it would never stop. Until he never wanted it to.

A blink of an eye that lasted an eternity.

Then it was over.

Thanos was dead, little more than a smoking husk on the ground before him. A feeling of triumph, authority, and dominance swirled within him. He was the strong one. He was the one in control. He was who all should tremble before. He could never be beaten, for his power was without limit.

It was always in the middle of those thoughts when he would finally look around himself.

And the horror would wash over him.

Asgard was in ruins, bodies lay strewn all around him. The bodies of his people, his family, his friends. Every last man, woman, and child on Asgard, dead, at his hands.

It was always then that he woke.

 **)()()(**

It was the day of Thor's coronation... again.

This time, however, with no Thanos, no tesseract powered jewel, and no brainwashing mental manipulation to get in the way, it was going to go off without a hitch. At least Loki hoped so.

Ever since the new coronation day had been set, Loki had felt some small amount of trepidation. He knew Thanos was gone, he knew history wasn't going to repeat itself, but that didn't keep him from remembering that the last coronation was when everything had begun to go so wrong, and his life had spiraled out of control. After so much had happened to him, Loki had finally managed to get his life back on track, even the nightmares that had plagued him after his return home, had finally eased and _most_ nights he slept peacefully. Things were finally good in his life, which was why some part of himself was just waiting for something to happen to make it all fall apart.

He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to go through anything even remotely similar to what Thanos had inflicted on him, which was why, as the coronation drew closer, Loki became hyper aware of his mind and mental state.

He knew the chances of his mind being manipulated during the coronation were very slim. Despite how things sometimes seemed, usually history did not repeat itself. He knew he wasn't being logical or rational with his borderline paranoia, but emotions were so rarely ever logical or rational, especially fear. The truth was (and wasn't that a funny thing coming from the master of lies?), Loki was scared.

He had finally gotten his life and his family back and things were better than they had ever been. He didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to fall into another black hole where everything he cared about was ripped away from him. And yet, he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was the story of his life. Whenever he started to feel even just a little happy, something would happen to tear it all apart.

Were any of his fears rational? No. Were they what he was feeling regardless? Unfortunately.

But if he could just get through today, if the coronation could go through without issue, maybe... Well, maybe he could finally start letting himself believe that his life could be good.

Or maybe he was just cursed. It sure would explain a lot.

 **)()()(**

"This seems familiar," Loki said with a grin as he came to stand next to Thor in the same hallway where they had spoken before his first coronation almost a year and a half ago.

Thor grinned in return before sobering slightly. "Seems so long ago, doesn't it?"

Loki sighed contemplatively. "Much has happened since then."

"Things I once thought were so important seem so trivial now," Thor mused.

Loki hummed softy. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I believe that's a good thing."

Thor glanced at him and nodded. "As do I."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Loki took the opportunity to study his brother. Despite the negligible amount of time that had passed, especially for their lifespans, Thor somehow looked older. Before, he had stood in that corridor looking young, excited, and nervous, but with an overall layer of cockiness and immaturity. Now, though... Thor stood with calm confidence, but lacked all arrogance. There was a slight tension to his shoulders, but none of the jittery nerves from before.

He was still a bit nervous, as he should be with the serious enormity of the coming ceremony, but he was no longer the childish man he had once been. His nerves came not from juvenile excitement, but from mature reflection and genuine concern, which was confirmed when he next spoke, his expression full of open sincerity.

"I know, before, you did not believe I was ready, and I wasn't then. I know that. But what about now?"

Loki gave him a long, considering look. Thor had grown so much since his last coronation. He had come so far, but was he ready to rule an entire realm? Loki, honestly, wasn't sure.

"Ask me tomorrow," he finally said.

Thor looked slightly disappointed but nodded. They had promised not to lie to each other anymore. At least, not about anything truly important. Thor had to accept and respect Loki's honesty. And he hadn't answered in the negative. Thor supposed that was something.

Reaching out, Loki rested his hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed it in silent support. Their eyes met and they shared a long look before Loki nodded once and left to find their mother.

 **)()()(**

Loki smoothed out his clothes and straightened his cape behind him, thankful that he and Thor had seen fit to go without their heavy, uncomfortable, and, quite frankly, ridiculous helmets. He wasn't really sure why they had ever had them to begin with. They were only ceremonial. When it came to battle, they were often more hindrance than help, especially Loki's. Really, what had he been thinking having enormous horns jutting up out of the top of his head? They were more likely to get caught on something than to protect him. Thor's, at least, was somewhat more practical, but did tend to obstruct his peripheral vision.

Loki huffed a soft laugh, remembering a particular sparring match many years before, that, due to Thor's helmet's interference, had ended with Thor being badly concussed and extremely loopy for several days. It had led to some... humorous outcomes.

"What's so funny?"

Loki turned to his mother. "An old memory."

"A good one?"

"Yes," Loki said with an amused smile.

"Are you ready?" Frigga asked, smoothing a fold in his cape where it laid over his right shoulder, before resting her hand on his chest.

"I'm not the one being crowned today," Loki said with a chuckle.

"I never said you were," Frigga said, raising one eyebrow knowingly.

Loki smiled softly at his mother. "Yes, I am ready." He turned and offered her his arm.

"Good," she said with a pleased nod, wrapping her hand around his bent elbow as the doors to the throne room opened.

Loki took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and stepped forward, Frigga moving in stride with him.

Three steps in, and the throne room erupted in thunderous noise that shook the very air around them. Loki, logically, would have assumed it was all out of duty and respect for the queen, and to a lesser extent, a bit for him as well, if not for those in attendance happily and excitedly calling out to Loki in admiration and respect. It reminded Loki of the crowd's reaction to Thor during the last coronation, but this time it was, amazingly, all for him.

Loki would never get used to it, and, honestly, he didn't want to. He never wanted to get to the point where he was expecting or demanding adulation. He never wanted to become desensitized to it. This cheering, support, and love from his subjects was a special honor that was something to be valued and grateful for, something to always be earned. It wasn't something to be taken for granted.

Reaching the foot of the dais at the far end of the throne room, Loki and Frigga both bowed to the seated Odin, who nodded in return.

Loki and Frigga climbed the stairs and assumed their positions to Odin's right. The room fell silent once more and all eyes turned to the throne room doors. A stillness fell over the crowd and, for a moment, time seemed to stop and hold its breath.

Then, there was Thor, striding into the throne room. Like the last time around, the assembled masses broke into thunderous cheers as he progressed up the isle, but that was where the similarities ended.

This time, Thor was completely different. Mjolnir wasn't thrust above Thor's head, nor were Thor's hands or fists. Mjolnir hung from Thor's belt and Thor's hands hung at his sides as he strode forward. He didn't yell or pump up the already cheering crowd. He simply walked at attention, spine straight, shoulders back, head up. As he moved past the people, he occasionally nodded at them in acknowledgment and thanks.

Loki felt his breath catch slightly. Thor looked... there was no other word for it... regal. And more importantly, he was unconsciously doing it. He wasn't acting this way to impress anyone or to try to look like a king. Others might think so, but Loki, of all people, could tell it wasn't some act. He had put up too many of those himself to not be able to see through them.

No, Thor was acting this way because... he wanted to? Because it felt right? Because this was who he had changed into over the last year and a half?

It didn't matter the exact reason, the truth remained, he was finally ready.

One glance at his father told Loki that Odin had reached the same conclusion, if the slight, proud smile pulling at his mouth was any indication.

As Thor drew nearer, Loki's own voice and hands joined with the clapping and cheering, not because of Thor's rank or the occasion or even their familial connection, but because Thor had finally earned it, instead of demanding it.

Thor was almost to the bottom of the steps when his gaze first searched out his mother who smiled widely at him as she applauded. Then his eyes locked with Loki's. Loki paused in his clapping and looked Thor right in the eye for a long moment before giving a single, solemn nod, silently answering Thor's earlier question.

If the brief surprise, followed by the blinding smile that lit up Thor's face, were any indication, the eldest brother had understood the message perfectly.

Loki felt a similar smile spread across his face in answer to Thor's.

They held each other's gazes for a moment longer, before Thor broke eye contact to look up at Odin as he came to a stop at the foot of the dais and knelt there.

Odin stood and looked out over the crowd, before striking Gungnir on the floor, the sound reverberating through the room and bringing silence with it.

"Thor Odinson. My eldest son, guardian of Mjolnir, and heir to the throne of Asgard. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear," Thor said solemnly.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace? To lead with wisdom and strength. To give of yourself to the realms, and to put the worlds and all of their people before yourself and your own interests?"

"I swear to set aside all selfishness, all immaturity and rashness, to rule objectively, wisely, and fairly. I swear to listen to the council of others, to know when to trust my own judgment and when to trust that others know better than I. I swear to be the just, fair, kind but firm, strong, worthy king that Asgard and all the Nine Realms deserve," Thor said, and Loki could not have possibly been more proud of his brother.

Thor was aware of every personal flaw and fault that had given Loki his reservations over a year ago, and was now vowing, before all, to work to overcome those flaws, keep an open mind, and seek out help when needed. It was everything a king was supposed to be and everything Loki had always hoped for Thor.

Odin actually let a small, fond smile show as he nodded his approval. "Well said, My Son. You will make a worthy king."

Thor's face showed first, shock, then, relief, followed by sheer joy. Loki knew for a fact that it was the first time Odin had said anything resembling his approval and belief that Thor was not only ready to be king, but would be a truly good one. Because, just like Loki, it wasn't until now that Odin fully believed that Thor was ready.

"It is with great honor, that I now-"

Odin cut off suddenly, his gaze snapping toward the throne room doors.

"Frost Giants!"

Thor surged to his feet, Mjolnir in hand, as murmurs and gasps echoed around the room. Several eyes unconsciously darted toward Loki and he raised his hands in defense.

"I swear it wasn't me."

* * *

 **A/N And there we have it. The first chapter of the first fanfiction story that I've posted in way too long. Please let me know what you think, or just let me know if there are any of you still left who haven't completely given up on me and moved on! ;) I hope to have the next chapter up sometime later this week.**


	2. A Surprise, and a Warning

**A/N Wow, Guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful response! After so long, I honestly wasn't sure how many people still cared about this universe, so it was really awesome to hear that so many of you still remember the stories I've written and still eagerly wanted more! You guys made my week. Thank you!**

 **Just for that, I'm giving you guys a little bit longer chapter this time. And just so you all know, this story will not be short. I hope you all are interested in a nice, long, full story because that's what this one is going to end up being. Enjoy! :)**

 **A Surprise, and a Warning**

"I swear it wasn't me."

Thor smirked at the joke and Loki did so as well to keep up appearances. Inwardly, he was frantically searching his mind to be absolutely sure it really wasn't him. He didn't think it was. He was pretty sure it wasn't, but... What if it had been him again? What if he just didn't remember it? What if his worst fears were indeed happening?

Loki was good at hiding when he needed to, which was why no one realized just how terrified he was at that moment.

"Frost Giants are at the bifrost," Odin declared and Loki felt like he might just melt into a puddle from the relief that flooded him.

If the Jotuns were at the bifrost then Heimdall had let them in. That was possibly concerning in and of itself. After all, why were Frost Giants here and why had Heimdall given them passage? However, those were questions that became secondary to the reassurance Loki felt. Whatever was going on, it didn't involve him losing his mind again. So, it wasn't that daunting or frightening. As long as he remained himself and had Thor by his side, he could face anything.

Well, perhaps only _almost_ anything. The throne room doors opening and three massive Frost Giants entering, being led by Heimdall, was a bit more daunting than he had expected.

The three Giants walked a few feet behind Heimdall, two of them flanking the third as they strode into the great hall. Loki quickly glanced over the three and sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes caught on the center Frost Giant. Frost Giants all greatly resembled each other and could be hard to tell apart at times, but Loki recognized this particular Frost Giant, or rather, who this Frost Giant must be related to. He looked almost exactly like Laufey, but much younger, closer to Loki's age. It had to be Laufey's son, which meant...

Loki's eyes darted to Odin. The king didn't move his eyes from the Frost Giant contingent, and the carefully blank expression on his face told Loki nothing. Had Odin known about Laufey's son... his _other_ son?

No. If he had known, he would have told Loki. Things had changed between them. Odin had changed. After the battle with Thanos, Odin had vowed to no longer lie or hide important things from Loki. He had told Loki everything about the circumstances of his infancy and childhood that Odin thought might be remotely important to Loki. He had also encouraged Loki to ask any questions and had answered every one. Loki was positive that Odin had been truthful. He wasn't hiding anything. Odin hadn't known. Loki believed that. He _had_ to believe that.

Odin had even answered all he could when Loki asked about his birth mother. Odin couldn't know for certain who Loki's mother was, but assumed that it was Laufey's wife, the Frost Giant Queen Livunn. The king didn't know if she still lived. She had fought in the war, but Odin hadn't seen her in the aftermath, and he hadn't exactly kept in touch with the Frost Giants after their defeat.

Of course, Loki knew his birth mother could just as easily be someone else. He hadn't known Laufey, but somehow Loki wouldn't put an affair past him. Perhaps that was why he had been abandoned, not simply because he was small. Loki was aware that he was thinking the worst of Laufey and judging him, but the Jotun king had left Loki to die, he figured he had a right to hate his sperm donor.

Regardless of who Loki's mother may or may not have been, the fact remained that the Frost Giant walking toward the dais was undoubtedly Laufey's son, meaning, at the very least, he was Loki's half brother.

Loki studied said half/full/whatever brother. He was barefoot and shirtless as were his two companions, which was typical for Frost Giants. However, the center giant differed slightly in that he wore a single metal shoulder guard over his right shoulder and upper arm, with a thick leather strap inlaid with golden flecks that ran from the piece of armor, diagonally across his chest, around the left side of his ribcage and upward across his back to reconnect to the shoulder guard, holding it in place.

Loki was pretty sure this decoration was a status symbol, likely denoting the Giant's rank in some way. It was a warrior's accoutrement, but fine enough to be befitting of someone of high, or even regal rank on Jotunheim. Loki would guess, by the way he walked and the way the other two followed and deferred to him, that he was pretty high up in status. And if he really was who Loki thought he was, then his rank very well could be the highest one, that of King.

As for the rest of the Giants' appearances, all three were bald, as all the Frost Giants that Loki had ever seen were. He wondered if there was a reason behind that. After all, Loki had hair. Were normal Frost Giants incapable of growing hair and it was just yet another anomaly Loki possessed in relation to his blood people? Or did they all shave their heads for some reason? Was it a tribal or traditional thing? Cultural perhaps?

He didn't know. He assumed the style of dress was likely one of the latter two, much as Asgardian formal wear was. It wouldn't be much of a stretch if hair style, or total lack thereof, also fell into those categories. Perhaps it was a warrior thing. Something less to get in the way or provide a hand hold for an enemy during battle.

Loki shook his head slightly. Was he really evaluating the possible reasons behind the Jotuns lack of hair? Of all the silly, trivial, unimportant things to be analyzing at that moment. It was almost enough to make him chuckle hysterically. Or perhaps that was the reeling shock fully setting in.

Loki pulled himself from his foolish thoughts and glanced over the middle Jotun again, this time discarding the aesthetics of hair and dress and looked more at the giant's genetic attributes.

He was tall and broad shouldered like any Frost Giant, but he had a leaner build to him than most. By comparison, the two giants flanking him looked... well, brutish was the only word Loki could think of. They looked as if the thick muscles across their chests, shoulders, and down their legs would slow them down and rob their flexibility, whereas the center giant looked as if he was built more for speed and agility. He was undoubtedly strong as well but not so lumbering or limited as his two companions.

It hit Loki that the middle giant looked like how Loki probably would have had he been of average Frost Giant size. If Loki hadn't already been almost certain he was related to the lead Jotun, he would've been after that realization.

The Jotuns' gazes briefly swept over the assembled masses as they moved through the room and Loki nearly stopped breathing when the center Giant glanced over Thor and Frigga to finally linger briefly on Loki.

A chill ran up Loki's spine as he met those all-too-familiar red eyes. As far as Loki knew, the knowledge of his heritage hadn't spread beyond Asgard, but perhaps...

The Giant's gaze moved off of him to rest on Odin. The lead Jotun's eyes had held some level of interest as he'd looked at Loki, but not enough. Not as much as Loki was suddenly feeling about this new revelation.

Then it hit him, he was the one who had killed Laufey, had nearly wiped out all of Jotunheim. The Jotuns _definitely_ knew about that. That was where the lingering look had stemmed from, nothing more. Loki found that somewhat of a relief, but even more so, he found the lack of anger or hatred in the Frost Giant's eyes quite curious. Shouldn't the man be holding some kind of grudge against Loki? He had been the one to kill Laufey, this Giant's father, after all. And yet... the expected hostility was, intriguingly, missing.

Loki's internal musing was interrupted as Heimdall reached the bottom of the dais and bowed to his king before stepping aside, coming to a stop near Thor who had moved to stand next to their mother when the Giants had entered.

The Jotuns halted at the foot of the stairs, the two subordinates remaining a bit behind the middle one, in deference, as he looked up at Odin and spoke in a clear and eloquent voice.

"King Odin," he respectfully bowed, "I am Egil, Reigning King of Jotunheim."

"I wasn't aware Laufey had an heir," Odin said.

Technically, it wasn't a lie. Loki wasn't Laufey's heir. Even if he would possibly be accepted by the Jotuns, Loki didn't want anything to do with those people or their world. Odin wasn't lying, but he also was leaving some important details out.

Lying with the truth, a skill that was very useful but not easy to master. It was one skill that Loki and Odin happened to share, one they had both mastered to the point of, essentially, turning it into an art form. Loki couldn't help but wonder if he had learned it from his father, or if his father had learned it from him. Perhaps a bit of both.

"How did you-" Egil began.

"You favor your father greatly," Odin said.

Egil's face twisted slightly in disgust. "In appearance only, I assure you."

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly. Interesting. Apparently, there was no love lost between Egil and Laufey. Loki found himself becoming even more interested in this Frost Giant.

Odin's eyebrows rose slightly, but otherwise he showed no indication of his surprise at Egil's open distaste for his sire.

"I welcome you to Asgard, King Egil," Odin said neutrally. "What brings you to our realm?"

"I have come to ask for assistance from the Aesir," Egil said.

Frost Giants asking for help from Asgardians? Today truly was full of surprises. When Laufey was still king, a Jotun would have died before even admitting to an Asgardian to needing help with anything. Mainly because Laufey likely would have killed anyone who dared ask for help from Jotunheim's most sworn enemy.

"How can Asgard be of help?" Odin asked.

"Tell me, King Odin, are you familiar with the Torgyr?"

Loki furrowed his brow. In all his knowledge, reading, and travels, he had never even heard that word let alone what it meant, and yet, it clearly meant something to his father.

"I know of them, but our paths have never crossed."

"What do you know about them?" Egil questioned.

"They are a secret order of Giants formed by Laufey not long after the end of the Great War between our peoples. It is said they are specially gifted, that they possess natural talents for magic. However, everything I've heard of them has been rumor and conjecture. I was never sure if they actually existed."

"They do, and you are right. They are special. After the war, Laufey discovered that a very small number of our people are occasionally born with natural magical abilities. He sought out these people and formed them into a group. Over the years, Laufey would send children who showed potential to the order for training. If the child proved to be gifted, they would be inducted into the group."

"What was the purpose of this order?"

"Laufey named them Torgyr, a word he created from tor, meaning guard and gyr, meaning vengeance. Their purpose and their name are one and the same. They are, literally, the Vengeance Guard. Laufey intended to use them to both protect and avenge our people, in the event we ever went to war with any other realms again."

"Or when Laufey finally challenged Asgard again?"

The throne room metaphorically held its breath. Such a blatant accusation could be a grave insult that would not end well if Egil chose to take offense to it. Loki glanced at his father. Odin was testing the waters, he knew. He wanted to see how genuine Egil was being with him and how far he could push the boundaries. Loki studied the Frost Giant. No outrage or anger appeared on his face. In fact, if anything, Loki would say the Jotun king looked... amused?

"You knew my father well," he said with a slight smirk.

The entire room relaxed and Loki caught a glint of cautious approval in Odin's gaze. Odin had seen what Loki had. Egil was different. Much different than Laufey. The short, explosive temper of the father, had apparently not been passed on to the son. It was too early to tell for certain, but Egil held the potential to possibly be a true ally, rather than a hostile, defeated rival as his father had been.

"The innate skills the Torgyr possess are very rare among my people, but Laufey managed form a group of more than twenty. They are powerful, ruthless, and completely loyal to Laufey."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Odin asked.

"After I took the throne, one of the first things I did was disband the Torgyr. They have no place in the kingdom I seek to build. However, as I said, they were, and still are, incredibly loyal to Laufey. Even in death, they seek to follow him. We discovered a plot..." He paused a moment. "I tried to stop them. I gathered those warriors most loyal to me and we hunted them down. Most of them are no more, but a small remnant escaped us and now they seek to enact their plan."

"Which is?"

"They seek to conquer Midgard in Laufey's name. They seek to do what he could not so many years ago."

"And you need our help finding them," Odin said.

"No, King Odin," Egil said. "We know where they are. We need your help reaching them so we can stop them permanently."

"They are already on Midgard," Odin said. It wasn't a question.

"We found the last six of them and just as we were attempting to strike them down, they disappeared. We learned from a captured member that the group had managed to use their skills to travel between the worlds. I do not know why they didn't do it sooner. The Torgyr would tell us nothing more before he managed to take his own life, but I can only guess they couldn't, for some reason. Perhaps they had not yet learned how. We are not absolutely certain Midgard is where they went, but we know their plan was to attack Midgard, so we can only assume that is where they escaped to."

Odin considered him for a moment, thinking deeply, before turning to Loki. "You know how to travel between the worlds without the aid of a bifrost. Is it possible they could have traveled to Midgard from Jotunheim."

"Absolutely," Loki said. "In fact, it would have been easy for them to do so, once they figured out how. Jotunheim and Midgard are connected in a fairly straightforward manner. Only Asgard would be easier to reach from Midgard." Loki stepped forward turning his attention to Egil. "If this order is self taught as you say, it could have taken them some time to figure out how to travel between the worlds. Tell me, were any of their number discovered dead from some unclear cause?"

Egil cocked his head in surprise. "Yes, actually. We discovered the first about three months ago and three others since. "

"I thought as much. They have been trying to travel between the worlds using trial and error. Not the best method, as you've seen. Trying to jump realms using magic when you have no idea what you're doing can have extremely unfavorable results. Those particular giants should be grateful they suffered quick, simple deaths. Incorrect teleportation can have much more disastrous, and lingering, consequences."

"But you discovered how to do it without killing yourself," Thor pointed out.

"Because I didn't try throwing around random magic, hoping to stumble on to the answer. I prepared, studied, and tested everything for _years_ , until I was certain I had it. Even then, the first time I tried it... Well, let's just say I've since refined the technique."

"King Odin," Egil said imploringly. "I wish to stop the remaining Torgyr. I have no desire to conquer Midgard or any other realm. I aspire only to restore Jotunheim for my people. That is why I have come to you, to ask for the use of your bifrost, to send us to Midgard so that we may clean up the last of the mess Laufey created."

Odin was silent for a long moment. Loki watched him, knowing he wouldn't allow Midgard to be threatened, but unsure how he might go about Egil's request to send him and his men to Earth. Egil did seem different than most Frost Giants, but there were some truly great actors in the universe and Egil could prove to be one of them. They simply didn't know him well enough yet to be able to trust him with going to the humans' world alone.

"We will help you," Odin proclaimed. "However, we must first be certain that Midgard is where they went. Heimdall."

"I cannot see them, My Lord. They must be hiding themselves from my sight somehow." His eyes flicked to Loki. Odin's did the same.

Loki internally sighed. Yes, he could cloak himself from Heimdall. But he hadn't done so since he had been freed from Thanos' influence. It was something that either Thanos or the gem had showed him or encouraged him to use or... he wasn't really sure, actually, but hiding himself from Heimdall only served to remind him of that dark time in his life. Yes, he still possessed the ability, but he didn't much like talking about it. Neither Heimdall, nor Odin looked at him accusingly, but he still felt some level of guilt? Self-recrimination? Distaste? at the reminder.

He nodded, resigned. "If they could figure out how to transport themselves between worlds, then it's likely they could also know how to magically cloak themselves, even from Heimdall."

"Then we will have to confirm their whereabouts another way."

"Fury," Thor said.

"Thor?" Odin asked.

"Nick Fury," Loki answered for him. "He is the head of the human organization known as SHIELD. He formed the Avengers and organized the defense of New York. If anyone can find out if the Torgyr are on Midgard, he can."

"What do you propose, My Son?"

Loki glanced at Thor who nodded. "Thor and I will go to Midgard and ask Fury to help us look into it."

Odin nodded. "Agreed. However..." he held up a hand to get Loki's and Thor's absolute attention. "If you do find them. Report back here. I do not want you two engaging them alone."

Loki was about to mention that they could draft the Avengers to help them, and between the seven of them, should easily be able to take care of six Frost Giants, magic or no, but chose instead to keep silent and nod his agreement. This was not the place to even appear to argue with his father.

"It is decided," Odin said. "King Egil, you are welcome to remain on Asgard and wait for their return, or we can send you back to Jotunheim and keep you informed."

"I wish to remain here, if that meets your approval, King Odin."

"Very well," Odin agreed.

Odin glanced to Loki. With a shimmer, Loki's ceremonial garb changed to his battle gear. The cape disappeared to be replaced by simple leather, gold vambraces, and silver shoulder guard. It wasn't entirely unlike what he had worn when he had arrived on Midgard a few months prior, but was different enough to, thankfully, not remind him of that time.

He jogged down the steps, Thor, hammer already in hand, falling into step beside him as they headed for the throne room doors, Loki giving the Frost Giants a wide berth and not looking at them as they passed. If Thor noticed, he didn't comment on it.

"I hate that you can do that," Thor grumbled as they exited the throne room, Heimdall not far in front of them.

"Do what?" Loki asked.

"Change your clothes like that. I either have to waste time going back to my rooms to change, or go to Earth like this." His voice was a full-on whine. There was no other way to describe it.

Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Thor. The thunderer's clothes changed, his cape vanishing and his ceremonial garb morphing into the Asgardian equivalent of more "casual" clothing, which still included armor and plenty of leather, but it wasn't as fine, layered, or as constricting as the ceremonial attire had been.

Thor looked down at his clothing then speared Loki with a disbelieving gaze. "All this time, you could do that? Our whole lives you made me believe you could only change _your_ clothes," he accused.

Loki chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've been late to things because I had to change first? And you're _always_ on time. All those times Mother scolded me and used you as an example of being on time, and the whole time you could have helped me out!"

Loki's chuckle turned into a laugh. "Where would the fun have been in that?"

Thor moaned. "You just live to torture me, don't you?"

"Only every moment of the day, Dear Brother," Loki chuckled.

"Oh, I hate you sometimes," Thor grumbled.

"Then my life's purpose has been achieved."

Thor good-naturedly shoved Loki, making him stumble a few steps and pulling another laugh from him. Thor grinned at the sound, all too aware, these days, just how close he had come, more than once, to never hearing it again.

Jogging down the steps of the palace, they mounted their horses and within a few minutes, were dismounting outside the bifrost dome, at the end of the rainbow bridge.

"Heimdall," Loki addressed, approaching the gatekeeper where he stood near the edge of the bridge, "can you see Fury?"

Heimdall gazed out into the star-covered black of space. "He is traveling aboard his flying base. Your friends, the Avengers, are there as well. It would seem, for some form of mandatory meeting with the director."

"Then that is where we will appear," Loki decided.

"Can the bifrost land there?" Thor asked.

"We're not taking the bifrost," Loki said. "I will transport us."

Thor groaned dramatically. "No! No way. Teleporting with you never ends well for me. Why can't we just take the bifrost?"

"Because we don't want to risk drawing attention to ourselves. A multicolored shaft of light descending from space is hard to miss. If the Giants are anywhere near there, the bifrost will give us away," Loki explained. "We must be wise about this."

"When have you ever known me to use wisdom?" Thor asked jokingly.

"You possess much more than I ever gave you credit for," Loki said seriously.

Thor's teasing smile softened into one of almost shy fondness. "Thank you, Brother."

"Well, let's go, if we're going," Loki said, before the conversation could get overlyemotional. He offered his hand to Thor but was stopped as Heimdall spoke up.

"One moment, My Prince. There is something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"The man called Coulson yet lives," Heimdall declared without preamble.

It took far longer than it should have for that to register in Loki's mind. His brain kept trying to deny it as memories of stabbing a man through the back flashed through his mind's eye.

"What? How?"

"The Midgardians were able to revive him," Heimdall said.

"How long have you known?" Loki asked, his voice carefully devoid of emotion.

"Since the one called Fury informed your friends of his survival not long after their return to Earth," Heimdall said.

"That was over two months ago!" Loki exploded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Heimdall glanced at Thor. Loki caught the look and rounded on his brother.

"You knew!"

"Heimdall told me when he found out," Thor admitted. "He sought my council on when to tell you."

Loki opened his mouth to unleash some more of his anger, but Thor held up a hand, silencing him.

"You were still recovering from the battle."

Loki bristled, a moment away from snapping, when Thor gave him a sharp look.

"Don't argue. Despite the act you put up, you and I both know you were not fully recovered then."

Loki sighed. As loathe as he was to admit it, Thor was right. The battle with Thanos, and the lifeforce transfer that had saved his father, had nearly cost Loki his life, and, although he had been, more or less, back on his feet after a few weeks, he hadn't really been completely himself again until just recently, nearly two months after the battle. Loki didn't respond to Thor, but his dropped gaze and crossed arms said all that was needed.

"And after that?" Loki asked. "You've had plenty of time since then to tell me."

Thor shifted uncomfortably. "Everything was well. You were recovered. Things between you and Father, and you and I were mending. I did not want to throw this at you so soon. I didn't want to remind you of... everything. And I was unsure it would even make much of a difference before now."

"Telling me that someone I thought I had killed was still alive, wouldn't have made a difference?" Loki yelled.

Thor winced. "I feared it would do more harm than good."

"How would that have done more harm?" Loki asked.

"I thought it might be a reminder, that it would bring back the nightmares."

"Or relieve the ones that never went away!" Loki cried, throwing his arms out.

"You didn't tell me–" Thor began, sounding hurt.

"I told you when I had nightmares. I just didn't always go into complete detail," Loki said.

"But you should have–"

"What? Been entirely truthful and not kept any secrets from you?" Loki asked sarcastically.

Guilt pinched Thor's face and remorse colored his tone. "I'm sorry, Loki. I should have told you. I just wasn't sure how."

Loki sighed, his shoulders slumping and his anger fading in the face of Thor's sincerity.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Thor said. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"Something which rarely ever comes," Loki said, his tone at least somewhat understanding.

"I am sorry," Thor said again.

"As am I," Loki said, his tone and gaze telling Thor that they were okay and he was forgiven. Loki looked between Thor and Heimdall. "Thank you for telling me."

As much of a shock as it was, at least he wasn't going to be blindsided when he actually saw the man in question. It wasn't much of a heads up, but at least it was something. Unfortunately, now he had nerves mounting at the thought of having to face the man who had died, or rather, almost died, at his hands.

With a last, deep breath to clear his head and settle his emotions, Loki offered his arm to Thor. His brother gripped his forearm firmly, and in the next moment, the two of them were gone.

* * *

 **A/N Ha! Did any of you doubt that I'd be bringing in the rest of the Avengers, eventually? I hope not. You should know me well enough by now to know that those characters refuse to stay out of most, if not all, of my Marvel stories, whether I like it or not. And *gasp* Phil's alive?! Spoiler alert! :P I hope you guys are excited about that new revelation and what it could mean moving forward. *whispers* Yes, Loki and Phil will have to cross paths at some point (because I'm totally not going to mention him being alive without actually using it in the story for some interesting interactions). And well, that's not going to be awkward at all (sarcasm fully intended :P). Anyway, I'm planning to have the next chapter up sometime early next week, maybe Monday or Tuesday, so be on the look out. :)**


	3. Welcome(ish) Back to Earth

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or shown interest in this story! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this! Was it worth the wait, so far? If your answer is no, then maybe this chapter will help that a bit. Here, there be Avengers!**

 **Welcome(ish) Back to Earth**

Tony mumbled what might have been a curse as a second egg fell from the counter to smash on the kitchen floor.

"Are you sure you got this?" Steve asked from where he sat at the kitchen island and watched his father turn the kitchen into an (questionably) edible war zone.

"Yes, I have this," Tony said defensively. "It's just been years since I've cooked."

"Yeah, Dad, I remember you cooking when I was a kid. It was kind of a train wreck then."

"So it wasn't stylish," Tony admitted with a shrug. "The food was good, though."

"More like barely passable. You could get by with PB and J, but Mom was the cook. You were a walking fire hazard."

"I resent that," Tony said with faux irritation.

"You can resent it all you want. It doesn't make it any less true."

The potholder that flew through the air, hit Steve in the face with perfect aim. He caught it with a laugh and threw it back at his father.

"Just you wait. I'm going to make you the best omelet you've ever tasted."

As Tony turned back to his "omelet making," Steve eyed the mess of refrigerator contents that Tornado Tony had strewn across the countertops, and pulled out his phone. He surreptitiously fired off a quick text to Clint before pocketing his phone and turning back to his father.

"We're going to be late."

"For what?" Tony asked over his shoulder.

Steve sighed patiently, knowing his father knew perfectly well what he was talking about. "The team meeting on the helicarrier."

Tony groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do," Steve said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I know you're not a big fan of Fury's right now-"

"No one is a fan of his right now. What he did..." Tony shook his head.

"I know. But I also kind of understand it."

"What?" Tony asked, turning to look at his son incredulously.

"We weren't a team," Steve said. "We were a group of arrogant, short-tempered individuals. We couldn't stop fighting each other long enough to fight our enemy."

"That was the scepter," Tony argued as he leaned back against the counter and briefly fiddled with a spatula, but his inability to meet Steve's eyes belied his own belief in that excuse.

"No, Dad. The scepter was just the last straw. It was all already there. Simmering under the surface. It was actually a good thing we snapped when we did, instead of during the real battle." Steve shook his head. "But that aside. We weren't a team. And we weren't going to be one without some kind of push. We needed something to kick us in the butts and force us to get over ourselves. Fury gave us that."

"By telling us our friend was dead? That wasn't helping us. That was cruel," Tony said, his eyes full of anger and old pain.

"Maybe," Steve allowed. "But it worked. It saved the planet."

Tony's jaw clenched.

"He did what he had to do," Steve said. "Would I do the same in his position? Probably not, honestly. But I think he did what he felt was the best option to save the most lives."

"He told us Phil was dead. How is that the best option?"

Steve sighed sadly. "Look at it this way. We all had some temporary emotional trauma and a good hit upside the head to get our priorities into focus and the world was saved. Would you have preferred for us to fail all of those innocent people? All of New York, just to save us a little grief? Sacrifice is part of being a hero. And on some level, we all knew what we were signing up for when we stepped into that role."

Tony shook his head. "When he told us the truth, he didn't even seem fazed. Like what he did was no big deal."

"Name one time Fury ever looked even slightly fazed, and I'll accept that as a valid point," Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"True," Tony reluctantly admitted, "but he also wasn't in any kind of hurry to tell us."

"Well, the fact that we literally disappeared off the face of the planet for a month might have had something to do that," Steve said sarcastically.

"Why are you trying so hard to defend him?" Tony asked, irritation edging his voice.

"Why are you trying so hard to find reasons to hate him for this?" Steve shot back. "Why can't you just be glad he wasn't telling the truth? I mean, all the people we've lost... We actually get one of them back, and you're angry about it?"

"Would you stop being all mature and sensible?" Tony said sulkily.

"Someone has to be the adult in this relationship," Steve said with a smirk.

"Don't make me throw another potholder at you," Tony threatened, but his mouth twitched with amusement for a moment before settling into a fond smile as he stared at his son.

"What?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head slightly. "How did you get to be so objective, understanding, and optimistic?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. I guess this eccentric guy I know, raised me right."

"That nanny was money well spent."

Steve huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"And what are you talking about eccentric? I'm not eccentric," Tony protested.

"Well, of course not," Steve agreed. "I was talking about the nanny."

Tony laughed and pushed away from the counter to rest his hand on Steve's face. "Please, don't ever change," he said and placed a soft kiss on his son's head before turning back to do his best to make the current disaster on the counter... worse, succeeding in knocking off yet another egg.

Steve grinned. "Right back at you, Dad."

" _Sir,"_ Jarvis announced as Tony sighed and bent to clean up the broken egg. _"You have visitors."_

"We come bearing donuts!" Clint proclaimed as he swept into the kitchen, Bruce and Natasha in tow, and set the box down in front of Steve with a flourish. "As requested."

"Bless you!" Steve said.

"You don't have to sound so relieved!" Tony protested. "And what did he mean 'as requested?'"

"Steve texted and asked us to pick up donuts," Bruce said.

"Really?" Tony said, his expression full of hurt. "My own son?"

Steve looked at him, then pointedly looked at the nearby mess, under which a counter top was buried (somewhere), before meeting his father's eyes again, head cocked and eyebrow raised.

Tony sighed. "Pass me one of those."

 **)()()(**

It was a fine, bright, sunny day on the helicarrier as it hovered high above New York. The past three months since the Battle of New York had been blessedly quiet. The city was well on its way to rebuilding, the citizens once again showcasing humanity's remarkable ability to get back up after the unthinkable happens.

Nick Fury stood on the bridge, looking out at the clouds and the city far below. Things were actually, from a security/espionage point, good at the moment, quiet. Which of course was why something had to give.

And give it did, in the form of the last person anyone on that bridge, or really that planet, wanted to see.

Without warning, Loki appeared in the middle of the bridge. Instantly, a chorus of guns being cocked echoed through the room as a multitude of weapons were pointed at the trickster. Loki slowly raised his hands up to shoulder height as he looked around, irritatingly, in amusement.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked cheekily.

"That's the third time!" They heard a familiar voice yell as a nearby storage closet opened and Thor came stumbling out of it, buckets, a couple of brooms, and few mops falling out with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't let go before we are completely materialized," Loki said.

"I think you do it on purpose," Thor said as he shook a bucket off of his foot.

"Me? It's your fault you let go," Loki protested.

"Then why do I always end up in a storage closet?" Thor shot back.

"Because you always let go. If you let go before we are completely materialized you get thrown off course and don't land beside me. You land _near_ me," Loki explained. "Why do you think I make sure to never land near a ledge?"

"I think you always make sure to land near storage closets," Thor grumbled, finally coming to stand beside Loki.

"If you just wouldn't let go, you wouldn't have to worry about it," Loki said.

"How about next time, I grab hold of your throat? That way, I can be sure not to let go," Thor said.

"Do that, and I will make sure to land next to a ledge, maybe the edge of the rainbow bridge? Or we could go to Arizona. The Midgardians have a wonderful landmark there known as The Grand Canyon. I'll make sure to land next to it, with the edge on my _right_ ," Loki said, turning his head to look at Thor who was standing to his right.

"Why are you holding your hands up like that?" Thor asked, only just then noticing Loki's stance.

Loki just rolled his eyes and nodded toward the many armed people in the room who were now staring at the two of them with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh," Thor said, as he finally looked around.

"No flies on you, Brother," Loki mumbled.

"Enough," Fury barked. "Give me one reason not to shoot you right now." He pinned Loki with a heated glare.

Loki opened his mouth to say something that likely would have gotten him shot, but was interrupted by the door opening. He turned to see Tony enter the room, closely followed by Steve and the rest of the Avengers.

"Hey, Lokes!" Tony called, a large grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of the dark-haired Asgardian. "Long time no see, buddy!"

Tony walked up to him and held out his hand. Loki was aware that he could be shot for moving but took the risk anyway, readily taking Tony's hand. The billionaire gripped the hand firmly and pulled Loki closer, wrapping his other arm around Loki's back in a quick half hug. Loki reciprocated, wrapping his free arm around Tony's shoulders, returning the friendly embrace before they both pulled back.

Loki had seen some people on Midgard greet each other by doing the same thing, so it wasn't something new to him. He was, however, a bit surprised that Tony was doing so. Loki knew Tony wasn't usually the touchy type. He preferred words over physical interaction. That, obviously, didn't apply where Steve was concerned as Tony was always more than willing to hug his son or squeeze his shoulder, or just touch his arm or hand, almost like he was still assuring himself that Steve was really there. Loki could understand that, seeing everything he wanted most, right in front of him, and having to constantly remind himself that it was real.

When it came to Steve, it didn't surprise Loki that Tony's aversion to touch went out the window, but he hadn't expected that to also extend to him, no matter how quick or slight it might be. If the expressions on the armed agents around him were anything to go by, he wasn't the only one a bit surprised by the greeting.

It was less surprising when Steve stepped forward and hugged Loki, but no less strange. Loki wasn't used to being positively welcomed by people, let alone warmly hugged by people who were genuinely happy to see him. Usually, he was more like Tony and wasn't too partial to physical contact unless it was Thor or his mother, but he had to admit, this? Having friends who cared, who were close enough to him to want to welcome him almost like family? It was nice. Really nice.

Bruce's welcome was no less warm, but as with the man himself, it was a bit more reserved as he eagerly shook Loki's hand and smiled brightly. "It's good to see you again, Loki."

"It is good to see you as well, Bruce."

Loki took note that Bruce pointedly ignored the scrutiny from the SHIELD personnel as they carefully watched the scientist for any sign of anger or green skin or eyes.

Natasha gave him a friendly nod and an actual smile. She didn't touch him, which was fine with Loki. He understood. And for Natasha, her greeting amounted to the same as a friendly hug from Steve.

Clint was the last one to approach Loki, and the SHIELD personnel were watching the archer closely as if they were expecting Clint to attack the dark-haired alien. They probably were. After all, Clint hadn't been Loki's biggest fan after the whole mind control thing and before their trip to Asgard.

Not surprisingly, Clint didn't attack him. He also didn't hug him, but his welcome wasn't any less bright than the others. He opted for a quick handshake before slapping and squeezing Loki's shoulder with a wide smile.

"How you been, Rudolf?"

Loki groaned. "Really?"

"What can I say?" Clint said with an unrepentant shrug. "Tony corrupted me."

Thor snickered. He opened his mouth but never got the chance to speak.

"Don't start, Feathers," Loki said, pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't say anything, Cow," Thor shot back.

Loki sent him a mock glare, but it quickly turned into a smirk as he snorted and shook his head at his brother.

"And what am I?" Thor asked, turning to their friends, who, although they had greeted Loki warmly, had yet to even really acknowledge Thor. "Chopped bilgesnipe tongue?"

More than one furrowed brow, narrowed pair of eyes, and all around odd look were sent Thor's way.

"I think he means, 'chopped liver,'" Loki translated with a long-suffering, but amused, sigh.

"That too," Thor said as he raised his arms out to his sides questioningly. "Where is the love?"

He elicited laughs from his friends, and more incredulous, disbelieving expressions from everyone else.

"Don't worry, Buddy, we love you too," Tony said.

"We just happen to like Loki better," Clint said teasingly.

"Well," Thor said with faux haughtiness, "I'll just go back to Asgard where I'm wanted."

"I'd love to see you try," Loki said with a chuckle. "I'm your ride."

Thor grunted distastefully. "Don't remind me."

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Fury demanded. "Because I would love to know why our planet's number one enemy isn't locked up right now."

"Something I would like to know, also."

Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice and the bridge became completely silent and still. Loki could actually hear the other people around him breathing as they all stared at Agent Phil Coulson.

* * *

 **A/N Yes, I am that mean to leave it right there. ;) Don't worry, though, I won't make you wait too long. The next chapter should be up around Friday. In the mean time, feel free to leave me your thoughts! :)**


	4. A Clean Slate (or You Went Where?)

**A/N As always, thank you to everyone who reads and supports my stories! I read every single review and appreciate all of them immensely!**

 **A Clean Slate (or You Went Where?)**

Coulson was the first to move as he stepped farther into the room, his eyes never leaving Loki and his face unreadable. All eyes were on the two of them, everyone waiting uneasily to see what would happen.

Loki took a deep breath and a tentative step forward. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to face the man who he had hurt... killed, almost killed, whatever. He wanted to run away and hide, but he couldn't do that. He had to face what he had done. He had to try to atone for his transgressions. He owed Agent Coulson that, and so much more.

So, knowing the following conversation could end badly in many different and spectacular ways, and also knowing the odds were very likely that it would, Loki still worked up the courage to face the man he had killed and speak from his heart.

"Agent Coulson. I must tell you how truly sorry I am for what I did to you. If there was any way I could take it back..." Loki trailed off. _Of course there isn't a way to take it back, idiot._ "I understand if you hate me for what I did–"

"Except you didn't do it," Thor interrupted.

Loki sighed. They had had more than one discussion (read: argument) over where the blame lay. Yes, Loki had been under Thanos' and the Tesseract's control, which, for Thor, was the end of it, but for Loki, it was still his hands, his face. He still witnessed and lived every moment, saw every second, felt every action and heard every word. He knew what it sounded like to stab someone in the back, remembered the feeling of the blood on his hands. His last visit to Earth may not have technically been him or his fault, but it was still something he had to try to live with and rectify if possible.

"Excuse me," Fury snapped, "I saw the video footage. It was definitely him. And you were there Thor. You can't be that blind can you?"

Thor bristled at Fury's caustic accusation, but Tony quickly stepped between the SHIELD director and the two brothers.

"You might want to dial back the insults until you have all the facts, Nick," he warned.

"Care to enlighten me?" Fury half-asked, half-demanded.

Steve quickly spoke up, before his father got angry enough to say something to cause the situation to spiral out of control. Tony and Fury rubbed each other the wrong way at the best of times and this was nowhere near the _best of times_. They so easily irritated and frustrated each other, and their anger always fed off each other's until they both exploded. That was the last thing any of them needed, at the moment. Everything was precarious enough, and it would only take the barest hint of a breeze to send it all toppling over the edge.

"What Thor meant was that Loki wasn't in control. He was completely under the power of a third party the whole time he was on Earth. Nothing he did was willing."

The silence on the bridge was nearly deafening as an air of shock ran through almost everyone present. Even Coulson looked a bit... Steve would almost say startled, before the agent's gaze flicked to Loki and he looked at the alien as if he was seeing him for the first time. In a way, Steve supposed he was.

However, Fury's expression only showed disbelief that was quickly tainted by disgust.

"You're telling me some cop-out about how he wasn't in control of his actions so he's not to blame for all the people he killed and the destruction he caused?" Fury snapped, his tone drenched in sarcasm.

"That's exactly what he's telling you, Director," Clint said, stepping forward to stand next to Tony. "Loki is innocent."

If possible, the silence was even louder, or thicker, or... something. Everyone there knew how much Clint hated Loki. Or had hated Loki, apparently. He had been pretty vocal about his dislike for the alien after he was freed from the mind control. And he had every right to hate Loki for what the alien had done to him, and yet, there he was, defending him.

"Have all of you gone and drank the Kool-Aid?" Fury asked. "You of all people, Barton, shouldn't be defending him."

"Actually, _sir_ , I'm exactly who should be defending him. I know exactly what he went through."

No one had to ask what Clint meant.

"Clint, are you saying that what was done to you, was done to Loki?" Coulson spoke up, his eyes shining with curiosity, even as his expression stayed carefully neutral.

"No," Clint said. "I'm saying what was done to him was easily a hundred times worse."

Even Fury, with all his disbelief, was pulled up short at that low, heavy statement.

"He was tortured mercilessly for months just to wear him down enough so that his mind could be taken over," Steve added, coming to stand beside Clint and Tony, the three men unconsciously forming a protective barrier between Fury, Coulson, basically the whole bridge, and Loki.

For his part, Loki wasn't too worried. He could easily overpower every person on the bridge combined if he had to, or just as easily teleport away before anyone could so much as blink. Thor was, obviously, much less relaxed and secure, as he stood close enough to Loki that their shoulders brushed. Every time Loki tried to lean away and create just the tiniest amount of separation between them, Thor would move too and cover the distance.

To say Loki was feeling a bit smothered was an understatement. He loved his brother, but sometimes Thor forgot there was such a thing as personal space and that, unlike him, Loki was not touch-oriented. The exact opposite, actually.

"Even while under the mind control, Loki did everything he could to fight it," Clint added. "He tried to keep from stabbing Phil, but the influence was too strong. If he could have stopped it, he would have."

"And he's the whole reason we were able to stop the invasion," Bruce piped up from where he was standing by the conference table.

All eyes turned on him and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't particularly like being the center of attention, but Loki was his friend and he was going to help if he could.

"The fail-safe," Bruce said. "Loki knew about it. He could have fixed it, but he knew it was probably going to be our only shot to stop him so he hid the information from the person controlling him. It was the only way he could help us win."

"I wish I could have done more," Loki admitted.

"It was everything you could possibly do," Bruce said. "And it was enough."

Loki gave him a small smile of thanks. He and Bruce both knew what it was like to not be able to do enough to control themselves, to fight the monster inside and protect those around them. They were both having to learn that sometimes everything humanly, or Asgardianly, possible wasn't going to be enough for a perfect outcome, but somehow it had to be enough for them, or they would drown in their guilt.

"So, what? Loki just told you this sob story and you all bought it?" Fury asked.

"No, we saw it," Natasha spoke up for the first time.

"Saw what?" Coulson asked.

"His memories," Natasha said matter-of-fact.

"Wait, what?" Fury asked, sounding more and more frustrated.

"Our father used his magic to show all of us Loki's memories after we returned to Asgard," Thor explained.

"Okay, tabling for a moment, the fact that he," Fury point at Loki, "isn't the only one out there with magic, which I'm really starting to hate by the way, when did the rest of you go to Asgard?"

"Couple months ago."

"Right after the battle."

"When Thor took Loki home, we hitched a ride."

A few other responses were mixed in, but those were the only ones Fury and everyone else were able to clearly make out as all six Avengers responded at the same time.

"So you all just decided to leave the _planet,_ without telling anyone about it?" Fury demanded.

"I don't answer to you, Nick," Tony said. "I do what I want."

"That's my line," Loki said.

"Just borrowing it, Buddy," Tony said with a cheeky grin.

Fury glared at the two men.

"The trip wasn't really planned, Director," Steve spoke up, once again trying to play peacemaker between his father and the ticked-off SHIELD leader. "And it was kind of my fault." He scratched the back of his head. "I realized something was off about Loki. His eyes to be specific– It doesn't really matter. What does matter, is we figured out that he might have been under the same kind of mind control as Clint and when it came time for Thor to take him back home, I wanted to go along and make sure everything turned out okay."

"And the rest of us jumped on the bandwagon too," Tony finished.

"Some of us were dragged, actually," Bruce mumbled.

"Tell me you didn't have a good time," Tony said.

"Oh, I had a wonderful time watching someone's memories of being systematically tortured, followed by reliving the entire nightmare that happened on Earth, only to then have to fight a battle against a powerful, sadistic, homicidal alien who was bent on destroying the entire universe," Bruce said sarcastically. "Oh, and insane. Can't forget that. The guy was completely insane, and not the bonkers, lock-him-in-a-padded-room-in-the-loony-bin kind of insane, but the terrifying, dangerous, we're-all-going-to-die-slowly-and-painfully, criminally kind of insane."

Everyone on the bridge stared at Bruce as he wound down and fell silent. There was no sign of green in his eyes or skin, so obviously they weren't in any danger of the Hulk making an appearance, but that wasn't at all why everyone was staring at him in equal parts surprise and amazement.

"I'm pretty sure that's the most I have ever heard him say at one time," one of the techs softly whispered to the person next to him, but with how silent the bridge was, everyone heard him.

Bruce blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor in embarrassment as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Still a sensitive subject, I take it?" Tony asked with only half the snark he usually would, still a bit amazed not only by the fact that soft spoken Bruce Banner was capable of any kind of outburst, but the fact that the entire time he got worked up, not a hint of green had appeared, even in his eyes. Maybe Bruce and the Hulk were starting to work things out between them, after all. Was it weird that Tony felt kind of proud of him for that?

Tony internally shrugged. Ever since Steve had come back from the dead, the father in Tony kept emerging, and not just in regards to Steve, apparently. Maybe that wasn't a wholly bad thing. Just as long as he didn't start randomly hugging his teammates, he could live with it.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of a trip to Asgard and some kind of battle?" Fury practically roared, causing several people on the bridge to jump slightly at the sudden volume.

"Not my department," Tony said.

All eyes shifted to the two people whose department it was.

"I thought Nat told you," Clint said, raising his hands defensively.

Fury turned to Natasha who was examining her nails, not in an unconscious or nervous way, but in a relaxed, you're-not-worth-my-time kind of way.

"Never got around to it," Natasha said with a disrespectful shrug.

She finally raised her eyes to meet Fury's, and from his position, Loki swore he saw anger there. He didn't know how it looked to everyone else, but Loki easily picked up on it. He was pretty sure it was the same kind of defiant looks he used to give his father. Fury had done something that had angered Natasha.

The female agent's gaze flicked to Coulson, then the glare returned to Fury for a moment before dropping back to her nails, her body language once again reflecting apathy for the director. Loki had his answer. He couldn't be one hundred percent certain, but he was good enough at reading people that he could almost guarantee that Natasha was less than thrilled with the fact that Fury had kept Agent Coulson's survival a secret and lied to her, to all of them, about his death.

As someone who had been lied to all his life about something significant by someone he cared about and trusted, Loki could relate to that kind of anger, and, honestly, he couldn't blame her, even if it had made things a bit harder on him when he suddenly appeared on the bridge of the helicarrier, surrounded by people who still believed he was a villain. All in all, it hadn't been that big of a deal, though. He had never been in any danger from the humans and their, honestly, pitiful weapons, and it definitely had made things more interesting, so she was easily forgiven.

"So, basically what you're telling me, is that Loki is innocent of everything that he did on Earth and that he was under the control of whoever really was responsible?" Fury summed up.

"Yep," Tony said. "But you'll be happy to know the guy responsible is dead. Thanks to Lokes here." Tony clapped Loki on the shoulder. "He defeated him and saved not only us," he motioned to himself and the other Avengers, "and all of Asgard, but pretty much the whole universe too, and almost died doing it. Feel free to say thank you."

Phil was still studying Loki, his eyes conflicted.

Clint stepped closer to him and spoke softly. "He wasn't in control, Phil. He didn't want to hurt you and he tried to stop it. He really regretted what happened and blamed himself even though it wasn't his fault. He's not a bad guy."

Phil met Clint's eyes and nodded. The agent stepped past Clint, Steve, and Tony and stopped a few steps away from Loki.

Loki felt a bit of nervousness sweep through him as he met the eyes of the man he had almost killed– No, that he _had_ killed. Loki didn't know how the Midgardians had managed to revive him, but he was certain the man had been dealt a killing blow and died by Loki's hand.

Phil just stood there, looking at him, as if waiting. For what, Loki wasn't entirely sure as the man's expression had become unreadable again, but Loki decided to take a chance anyway.

Loki covered the last few steps until he was standing within arms reach of Coulson. Although Coulson stood rigidly and almost defensively in front of Loki, some small relief flowed through the trickster when the agent didn't flinch or step back at his approach. It was a positive sign.

Loki slowly extended his hand toward the agent. "Hello, I am Loki Odinson of Asgard and I would like to start anew."

Phil looked from the hand to his face and stared him in the eye for a long moment before his stance softened ever so slightly, and he grasped Loki's hand firmly, shaking it once. "Agent Phil Coulson. Welcome to Earth."

Loki nodded ever so slightly. "Thank you," he said and his gratitude had nothing to do with Coulson's welcome but everything to do with the second chance the agent was granting him.

Coulson returned the slight nod, both men acknowledging the slate they had just wiped clean. Phil released Loki's hand and the Norse warrior stepped back beside Thor who reached up to squeeze his shoulder, the gesture a mixture of support and pride for the bridge his brother had just, at least partially, mended.

Loki knew Coulson wasn't anywhere near trusting him. It would likely take a long time to earn that and it would not come easily, not that it should after everything that had happened, but it was a start, and that was all Loki could ask for.

The enormity of what had just occurred wasn't lost on anyone present, but no one else commented on the moment and Tony chose to change the subject and divert attention away from others and onto himself. What else was new?

"So," he said with a clap of his hands, "as much as I would love to think that you two just came for a friendly visit, I have a hard time believing you would have appeared on the helicarrier if that were the case. So why don't you tell us why you're here."

"We came to warn you," Thor said.

That got everyone's attention, and an air of seriousness (or rather an even more serious air than had already been filling the room) fell over everyone.

"I think you two should have a seat," Fury said.

* * *

 **A/N I know, another (sort of) cliffhanger. But from the time that Loki and Thor landed on the helicarrier in the last chapter, through this chapter, and to the end of the next one, ended up being one big uninterrupted section. It was only supposed to be a quick scene, but of course, everything I write always grows, and I didn't want to make you guys read an 8,600 word chapter (can't have you guys getting bored with the story, now can I? :P). So I split it up into three chapters. The next of which, will be up early next week. But in the meantime, feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**


	5. Loki, You Got Some Splainin' to Do

**Loki, You Got Some Splainin' to Do**

"I think you two should have a seat," Fury said, his tone becoming all business as he registered the possibility of a threat to his planet.

As one, the seven Avengers all moved to the nearby briefing table.

Steve sat at one end of the table with Tony to his left and Loki to his right, facing each other. Thor sat on the other side of Loki with Bruce next to him. Clint perched on the seat to Tony's left and across from Thor, while Natasha claimed the seat next to Clint and across from Bruce.

Once they were all seated, with Fury and Coulson standing at the opposite end of the table from where Steve was, all eyes turned expectantly to Thor and Loki.

"This morning we received information that there may be a group of dangerous aliens on your planet," Loki said.

"You don't say," Fury said sarcastically as he stared at Loki, before sighing in obvious irritation. "How accurate is this intel?"

"We don't know," Thor said. "That is why we're here. To inform you and to validate the claim."

"Does it come from a reliable source?" Coulson asked.

"We don't know that either," Loki said. "The source, as you call him, seems genuine enough, but we don't know him and it's possible he could have an agenda."

"Who is your source?" Steve asked.

"The son of the king of Asgard's longest and most hated enemy," Thor said.

"Former king," Loki corrected. "Egil, our source," he clarified for the others, "is the current king."

"Right," Thor agreed. "He's the son of the person who used to be the leader of our most hated enemy," Thor rephrased (which made it so much clearer). "He claims to want to change that, to have true peace with Asgard, but we don't yet know if his motives are sincere."

"Okay, back up a little," Tony said. "You two are making this way more confusing than it needs to be. Start at the beginning."

"This morning was Asgard's second attempt at Thor's coronation," Loki said.

"And we weren't invited?" Tony asked. The other Avengers were wondering the same thing, but Tony was the only one rude enough to voice it.

"I thought you invited them," Loki said, turning to Thor.

"I thought you did," Thor returned.

Loki turned to the Avengers. "I apologize. My brother is an idiot."

"Me! You're just as much to blame as I am," Thor protested.

"You're right. It is my fault. I forgot that when you suggest doing something, and someone agrees with you, you take that as them volunteering to do it for you. My mistake," Loki said sarcastically.

"You can hash out who did or didn't invite who later," Fury snapped.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Loki said, turning to the other Avengers. "We didn't get to finish this one either, so there will be another at some point. Hopefully, that one will actually take. What's that Earth saying? 'Third time's the charm'?"

"Can we _please_ get back on track!" Fury boomed.

"Yes, well, as I was saying. The coronation was this morning, but it was interrupted, again," Loki said.

"By Frost Giants," Thor said.

Five sets of eyes moved to Loki.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Loki asked. "I had nothing to do with it... this time."

"Well, it just sounded a bit familiar," Steve admitted.

"Except this time I wasn't under the influence of an evil mastermind, and _I_ didn't let them into Asgard. They came via bifrost," Loki said with an air of faux hurt.

"Is anyone else here supposed to know what all of you are talking about?" Fury asked.

Right. Loki had forgotten that not everyone in the room had seen his memories of the last coronation.

"Not important," Tony said, waving it off. "So what did they want?"

"They came to warn us," Loki said. "Their new king, Egil, in an effort to begin forming positive interactions between Jotunheim and Asgard, told us of a possible threat to your planet."

"But you don't know if you can trust him," Tony said.

"He seemed earnest enough," Loki said.

"But?" Bruce asked.

"But I know what his father was capable of."

"Wait," Clint said, finally connecting the dots. "So, this Egil guy is the new king and you said he is the son of the former king, so..."

"He's your brother," Steve said.

"I have one brother and he is not the King of Jotunheim," Loki said, his tone hard.

"You know that's not what I meant," Steve said.

Loki sighed, his anger bleeding away. "I know. I apologize."

"You have a pretty good excuse," Steve said kindly. "So, did you know about..."

"No," Loki sighed. "I didn't know Laufey had another son, and neither did my father."

"Could someone please explain," Coulson said, cutting in before Fury's anger could overflow.

"I told you my brother was adopted," Thor said.

Coulson and Fury nodded.

"He..." Thor trailed off, trying to find the right way to phrase it.

"I'm not Asgardian by blood," Loki said, taking the chore from Thor's hands. "I was born of another realm and Odin brought me into his family."

"Wait," Coulson said. "So, not only were you adopted, but you were adopted from another planet?"

"People in your country take in children from other regions, do they not?" Loki asked.

"Fair point," Coulson conceded. "But they're still all from the same planet and the same... well, for lack of a better word, species."

Loki had to admit he had a point. The whole thing was a bit strange even by Asgardian standards. It must be mind-boggling to people from Earth, a planet that, until recently, had thought they were alone in the universe.

"I was born of the King of the planet Jotunheim. At the time of my birth, Asgard and Jotunheim had just finished fighting a long and bloody war," Loki said.

"Over what?" Coulson asked.

"Earth," Loki said.

"What?" Fury exclaimed.

"Around two-thousand of your years ago, the Jotuns came here to Midgard," Thor said. "They wanted to conquer your planet and turn it into another Jotunheim."

"I take it that would be bad," Tony said.

"You saw Jotunheim in my memories," Loki said. "They live on a planet of ice and snow. When they came to your planet, they nearly started another ice age."

"At that time, your people were much too primitive to fight them, so our father led the armies of Asgard to intervene," Thor said. "The price was much time and many lives, but Asgard was victorious and the Jotuns were banished back to their realm."

"And, what? Odin just decided to steal the child of his enemy's king?" Fury asked.

"No," Loki said, his tone and expression severe at the director's scathing accusation. Whatever problems Loki and Odin had had over the years, the fact remained that Odin had saved Loki's life. He hadn't _stolen_ him. It wasn't possible to steal something that someone had already thrown away. "He chose to save me."

He sighed and looked down at his interlocked hands resting on the table. "For whatever reason, I was born small for a Frost Giant. The Jotuns are a warrior, tribal type of race. Strength is greatly valued and weakness is not tolerated. I was seen as weak. That, coming directly on the heels of the Jotun's defeat, is likely why Laufey left me to die in the Jotun temple as an offering to their gods."

The room was quiet for a long moment as the other Avengers stared at Loki, unsure what to say in response to what had to still be a painful subject. Thor especially seemed to be trying to figure out how to comfort his brother. Loki, of course, noticed their hesitance and unease and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, I've made peace with that," he said truthfully. "I suppose, in a way, I should be grateful to them. If they had not left me to die, then Father never would have found me and taken me in. I never would have become Thor's brother. I would be a very different person with a very different life now. And despite some of the things I have endured in my life, I am happy with who I am and the life I have."

Thor smiled at him and gripped his shoulder, silently returning the sentiment.

"Although, I wish I hadn't had to go through mind control, torture, the destruction of a small Midgardian town as well as a major city, and an all out war on Asgardian soil to reach that point," Loki said, only half joking.

"If Father would have just told you about your heritage sooner, perhaps it wouldn't have come to that," Thor said.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"It's not important," Loki said, trying to dismiss it out of hand.

"Yes, it is," Thor argued. "Our father, in all his wisdom, decided to keep the truth of Loki's biology a secret, never telling him of his adoption until he discovered it for himself a little over a year ago." He turned back to Loki. "All those years, he lied to you, and then when you finally discovered the truth, I was banished, Father was asleep, and you were left with the weight of an entire kingdom on your shoulders."

"Wait. So, you spent most of your life believing you were Odin's son and then one day he just springs it on you that not only are you adopted but you're the son of one of his greatest enemies?" Coulson asked, incredulously.

"Actually, Loki found out by accident. Father had no intention of ever telling him," Thor said scathingly.

"It's not as clear cut and simple as you make it sound, nor as harsh," Loki defended.

"Sounded like the perfect summary to me," Thor said.

"Thor," Loki sighed. "Father and I have talked about this. We've made peace with it and moved on. You should as well."

"If he hadn't kept it from you then–"

"Then the exact same things would have happened," Loki said. "Thanos had me under his control. That's why I did all of those things, not because of my hurt and anger. Those emotions just gave the jewel something more to feed on, but knowing the truth sooner wouldn't have stopped it or changed anything."

"You don't know–"

"Yes, Thor, I do," Loki said. "I've felt the power of the gem. I know what it is capable of. It wouldn't have made a difference."

Thor met his eyes for a moment before sighing, the anger in his gaze relenting to something else, acceptance? as Thor gave in to the truth of Loki's words.

"Now that you two have aired more of your family drama, can we get back to the relevant parts of this drawn-out history lesson?" Fury asked.

"Of course," Loki said. "Where were we?"

"Before or after you got off on your family history?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"You were talking about Egil crashing the coronation that we weren't invited to," Tony said.

"We're sorry about that. We'll be sure to invite you to the next one," Loki said exasperated.

"That's all I ask," Tony said imperiously, but his eyes sparkled with humor.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, so Egil and two of his guards entered the throne room and proceeded to tell us of a rogue contingent of Frost Giants called the Torgyr. Apparently, they were some special group of warriors that Laufey formed, but, supposedly, Egil disbanded them as part of his efforts to change as much of Laufey's way of ruling as possible."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Earth?" Steve asked.

"According to Egil, the group of Giants didn't take well to Egil disbanding them and they decided to split off from the realm and defy Egil in favor of carrying out what they believe Laufey would have wanted them to do," Loki explained.

"So, they came here?" Bruce asked. "Why?"

"It relates back to the war between Asgard and Jotunheim," Thor said before turning to Fury, "which was why we gave you that history lesson."

Fury didn't look contrite, but he had the decency to not retort to Thor's veiled admonishment.

"Laufey never did let go of that loss," Loki said. "He didn't care so much about Earth, but the defeat at Asgard's hands never set well, and he grew to hate Midgard, blaming it for Jotunheim's fall from glory, if you can call a kingdom of ice and snow glorious, and into a sad state of disrepair."

"So, these rogue Jotuns are coming here for revenge," Steve said.

"If Egil is to be believed, yes," Loki said.

"Okay, so tell us what we're up against," Natasha spoke up. "We've seen some glimpses of Frost Giants and some of their fighting skills from your memories, but what exactly are they capable of?"

"What you have seen are typical Frost Giants," Loki said. "They have their ice abilities and they use them creatively and very effectively as you've seen. Beyond that, they are as strong as Asgardians, but bigger and are fierce and brutal. Mercy is not something they readily show."

"You say they're bigger than you guys," Coulson said. "How big are we talking?"

"Average height? Half again as tall as Thor and at least half again as broad if not twice as much," Loki said. "Here." He turned in his seat and raised a hand, the life size image of a Frost Giant appearing in the middle of the bridge.

Several sounds of surprise and alarm rang out across the bridge.

"That's a Frost Giant?" Fury asked, even _his_ tone not unimpressed.

"That is the appearance and size of a typical Frost Giant, yes," Loki said.

"Not an easy fight," Steve said, strategically studying the size and likely strength of the being portrayed in the hologram-like image.

"It gets worse, I'm afraid," Loki said, letting the image blink out. "That is just a typical Frost Giant. The ones supposedly on your planet are not."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tony mumbled.

"Wait," Coulson said, stopping the conversation. "You're a Frost Giant, right? So that," he motioned to where the Frost Giant image had been moments before, "is what you're supposed to look like?"

Loki was silent for a long moment before nodding. "Beneath the glamor that makes me appear as an Asgardian, yes, I look like that."

Loki knew it was coming, was waiting for it, but still felt himself tense when it was asked.

"Can you show us?"

"I can," he said, but made no move to do so.

"Would you?" Phil asked.

Loki studied him, staring hard into his eyes, searching for his motives. Was the man mocking him? Baiting him? Trying to find another reason to hate him? Despite his scrutiny, all Loki saw was curiosity, and found himself starting to give in to the request.

No! It wasn't Coulson's business. It wasn't anyone's business.

 _You're the one who claims to have accepted his heritage and is fine with it,_ his own mind logically threw at him. Traitor. _If that's true, then prove it._

Fine.

Without a word of agreement or warning, Loki let the warm, paleness slip away and the cold blue to take over, the ridges rising on his exposed skin, and his eyes changing from green to blood red.

Everyone, except the Avengers, froze and stared at him in equal parts shock and fascination. Loki kept his eyes on Coulson and saw amazement and curiosity as well as plenty of fascination in the man's eyes, but no contempt, no hatred, no horror. Interesting. Were humans truly that much more accepting than Asgardians, despite only recently discovering aliens existed? Or was it because they didn't have any preconceived prejudices against Jotuns, thanks to having no memory of the war? Whatever it was, Loki was continually surprised by the reactions to his Jotun form that he kept receiving from humans.

Loki let his pale complexion take over again, once more banishing the blue from sight.

"Thank you," Coulson said, nearly flooring Loki.

He had encountered several different reactions and comments on his blue skin before, but a thank you was different. There was also something in Coulson's eyes, something new. Loki would swear it was a level of understanding, but knew that couldn't be right. He was just seeing what he wanted to see.

Loki nodded to the man and quickly broke eye contact, strangely feeling more uncomfortable with the positive reaction than he would have with a negative one.

"So, what's so different about this group of Frost Giants?" Tony asked, breaking the awkward silence and getting everybody away from the subject of Loki's true appearance.

Loki sent a grateful look to the genius.

"They have magic," he said.

"That's not a good thing," Tony said.

"No, it isn't," Loki agreed.

"What kind of magic are we talking?" Steve asked. "Little things, tricks and stuff, or Loki level powers?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, but I believe somewhere in between," Loki admitted. "I won't be sure of their full skill until I actually face them, but from what Egil has told us, I believe they have a fair level of skill. Perhaps not to my strength and experience, but I would not underestimate them either. All Frost Giants have ice abilities, so for these six to be so valued and revered by Laufey, they must be able to do significantly more than that. Not to mention, that they figured out how to travel between the worlds. They're not fully proficient at it, but even so, it's no mere trick."

"So, not just cheap tricks," Tony said. "They're not as good as you, though. We all saw what you were capable of against Thanos. No way, any of them are that powerful."

"I doubt it," Loki said. "But caution is still a good idea. Even if they are not on my skill level does not mean they are not a threat. There are still six of them and, combined, they could prove to be quite formidable."

"You said there are only six," Bruce said. "Does that mean Frost Giants in general don't have the same magical abilities as you?"

"No, Loki is unique in that regard," Thor said. "At least, we always thought so."

"According to Egil, natural magical talent is rare among Frost Giants. The Torgyr are naturally gifted and self taught. Out of the entire Jotun population, there were originally around twenty Torgyr, but only six now remain, due mainly to Egil's forces hunting them down.

"I wonder how powerful they would be if they had had someone skilled to teach them," Thor mused.

"Be glad they didn't," Loki said. "That would make our job a lot harder."

"How did you learn how to use your magic?" Steve asked.

"My training mostly came from my mother," Loki said.

"And the rest from what he figured out on his own," Thor added. "One spell, the one that allows him to duplicate himself, he learned on his own. Before Loki, the only person in Asgard who could do that, was our father. Many sorcerers tried to replicate the spell but none succeeded, until Loki," he said proudly.

"I have a bit of a confession to make," Loki spoke up slowly, not looking at Thor. "I didn't actually figure that one out," he admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked. "We've all seen you use that spell."

"I didn't say I couldn't do it. I said I didn't figure it out on my own," Loki corrected. "I tried, and I was close. I know it. But I didn't actually do it alone."

"Then how–"

"Father taught me," Loki said.

"Father? But Father never supported your magic. He always discouraged it."

"Yes," Loki agreed. "But even so, there were still a few spells that he helped me learn when I was young. The duplication spell was the last one he taught me."

"Why didn't you tell me? You always said you just figured it out."

"Father wanted me to keep it secret. I suppose he didn't want anyone thinking he really approved of my affinity for magic. However, he also knew I wouldn't be discouraged from it, so he gave in and taught me some of my most advanced skills."

"Why didn't Odin want anyone to think he supported your magic?" Steve asked, confused. "It's not like you're the only one who can do magic. We saw several people on Asgard who could do it too. Like your mom and Eir."

"On Asgard, magic has always widely been considered a woman's art," Loki explained. "Men fight with weapons and brute strength, magic is only a last resort for them. Women are the ones who use magic and trickery and even they can sufficiently fight with traditional weapons when needed. Very few men use magic as a go-to weapon, and it is often frowned upon for those who do. It's bad enough to be a male skilled in magic. It's even worse if it's a prince who chooses it as his main weapon."

"But Odin has magic," Bruce said.

"Yes, he has a few very complex and advanced abilities that he employs at times. However, that is not his first weapon of choice. He has always used magic as a bit of a backup plan. Add to that, the fact that most of his spells are ones that only the greatest masters can perform. Then there's the duplication spell, which at one time, only _he_ could do. Basically, many people often overlooked the fact that he has magic, because of all those factors, as well as the fact that he is King."

"That is so hypocritical," Steve said. "They ignore that he can do it because he's king and can do things no one else can, but they look down on you, even though you're a prince and can do the same things he can."

"It has gotten better, recently. People are much more accepting of my methods, as of late."

"You mean, ever since you used magic to kick Thanos' butt and save all of Asgard from certain destruction and death?" Tony asked, his tone sounding equal parts sarcastic and matter-of-fact.

"Pretty much," Loki said with a smirk.

"Isn't that the way it goes?" Tony said with a shake of his head. "They hate you, until you save their lives. Then they love you forever."

"Precisely," Loki agreed.

"Okay, so we need to find these Giants, right?" Steve asked, getting them back to business.

"We need to confirm that they did, indeed, come to Midgard, yes," Loki answered.

"What's our first step?"

"Do you have a way to search your planet for non-human lifeforms?" Loki asked.

"Kind of," Tony said. "We've been trying to develop something like that ever since New York, but we don't have it perfected yet. We do have facial recognition software, though."

Loki stared at him blankly. "While I do have more knowledge of your plant than Thor, I am not a complete expert."

Tony chuckled. "Facial recognition is a thing our computers can do. You do know what a computer is?"

Loki gave him the universal "duh" expression.

"Right," he said with a nod. "So, the computers can take a picture of someone's face and then go though all other pictures and video footage on the planet and try to find a match."

"That would be excellent, if we had a photo of any of the Giants," Loki said sarcastically.

"You're right. We can't use it in the traditional way," Tony said. "But, I think I can tweak it all little to help us."

"How?"

"We're looking for six guys with blue skin, right? Shouldn't be too hard for the computer to track down."

"And if they can disguise their skin coloring like Loki can?" Thor asked.

"They're still the size of like three normal people put together," Tony said. "Again, shouldn't be that hard to find."

"That's actually a good idea," Loki said. "In addition to that, you can also search for atypical weather. Places that are suddenly cold or snowy or icy that shouldn't be."

"Right, the Frost part of Frost Giants," Tony said. "Good call, Reindeer Games."

Loki sighed. "You really are incapable of using anyone's real name aren't you."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Tony asked.

"No, I just held out hope this long," Loki said.

"Longer than anybody else I've met. Impressive," Tony mock praised with a cheeky grin.

"Heaven help us," Loki said with a shake of his head and a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N And there you have it! The last part of what was supposed to be a short little scene, that turned into an 8,600 word, 3 chapter long, monster chunk of story. Next up, we will be seeing just a little bit of action, because Loki really can't take the Avengers anywhere. This is why we can't have nice things! :P Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be ready to go later this week, probably Friday. Stay tuned! And feel free to review! :)**


	6. A Snowball's Chance in New Mexico?

**A Snowball's Chance in... New Mexico?**

"Sir. I think I may have found them," a SHIELD tech announced, nearly an hour after the initial search had begun.

"Where?" Fury demanded.

"New Mexico."

"What is with aliens and New Mexico?" Phil muttered.

"What makes you think they're there?" Steve asked, moving to look over the tech's shoulder at his screen.

"Um... Pretty sure it's not supposed to be snowing in the desert this time of year." He pulled up a newscast reporting a freak snowstorm in a small region of the Chihuahuan Desert in July.

"Yeah, that's not normal," Steve agreed and turned to his teammates. "Let's suit up!"

"Wait," Loki said. "Father told us to observe and report back, not to engage."

"Since when do you follow orders?" Thor asked.

"Since I've finally gotten on good terms with our father," Loki answered honestly. "I've spent most of my life at odds with him. I'm not too eager to return to that."

"Look, we'll just go, have a look around, you know, _observe,_ then you can report back to Odin. Easy," Tony said. "And it's completely in line with your orders."

"Since when do we ever _just_ take a look around?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point," Tony admitted.

"But we're not just going to stand by and wait for you to powwow with daddy while there are hostile aliens on our planet," Fury said.

Loki clenched his teeth, trying to remind himself that Fury only knew him as an evil, homicidal maniac bent on world domination. The director didn't really know him yet. And in his position... Loki supposed the man had a right to be a bit paranoid and mistrusting. Didn't make it any easier to deal with, though.

"Hey," Steve said, laying a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki took a deep breath and relaxed under the touch.

"We'll go have a look, see where we stand. We need to know what they're up to."

"He's right," Phil agreed. "We need to know what we're up against. If not for you two, at least for us."

Loki sighed and nodded. They were right. They couldn't afford to wait around and let the Giants have free rein. Besides, the more information they had, the more he and Thor could tell Odin.

Steve returned the nod before turning to the others. "Grab your gear. We meet at the quinjet in ten."

"I'm coming with you," Phil said, his tone brokering no argument.

Loki's shoulders slumped. Riding in a quinjet with the man he had killed, while they all flew to essentially disobey his father's orders for the umpteenth time in his life? This was going to end well.

 **)()()(**

Loki had known better. He had _known._ But he'd still let himself be swayed and pulled into another mess.

The whole "observe only" part of the plan went out the quinjet airlock almost as soon as they crossed into New Mexico.

In his friends' defense, it wasn't entirely their fault.

Clint hovered the jet just outside of the storm. Loki unbuckled from his seat and moved forward to peer through the front windshield at the unnatural snowstorm raging in a two mile radius in front of them. The ice and snow swirled thickly within its area, looking like a giant bubble or some weird, real life snow globe.

Outside the storm, the world was normal, the air hot and still. The dry grass, brush, and cacti amid a sea of sand, was a stark contrast to the whiteout swirling in the midst of it all.

"That's not normal," Tony said, moving to stand beside Loki.

"No," Loki agreed. "It's magical."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

Loki nodded. "I can feel it. It's strong. Powerful."

"Like, difficult but manageable, powerful? Or Loki level, we're in real trouble, powerful?" Clint asked.

"I'm not sure," Loki said. "It's strong, but not as strong as my abilities."

"That's a good thing, yes?" Thor asked.

"It depends," Loki explained. "If this is the result of all of the Giant's powers together, then it's fine. However, if this is the result of just a single one of them..."

"Then six of them combined, would not be good," Phil said, connecting the dots.

"Exactly. And I can't tell which it is," Loki said.

"At least we know, without doubt, that they're here," Bruce said.

"So, now what?" Clint asked.

"We–" Loki cut off as part of the storm suddenly surged right for them, a tendril reaching out, like a finger moving to touch the hovering jet.

"Move!" Loki yelled, but it was already too late.

The tendril hit them with the force of a head-on vehicle collision. Everyone not strapped in went flying, meaning Loki, Tony, and Steve. Bruce, Thor, and Phil had been smart enough to actually stay in their seats while the jet was still in the air.

Loki hit the floor near the back of the jet with a grunt, but was otherwise uninjured thanks to his natural Jotun toughness.

The tendril wrapped around the jet and pulled it toward the storm. Clint battled against it, but the controls wrenched in his hands, the force too strong for him to control.

As they swooped into the storm and spun, the winds whipping the aircraft like debris in a twister, Loki, Tony, and Steve were flung around the back of the jet. Loki could hear his friends colliding with the floor and sides of the craft, just as he was, but aside from the occasional blur of color, he couldn't catch sight of them in the chaos. He hoped their suits would protect them from serious injury, just as his natural alien resilience was doing for him, but neither were wearing their helmets, and the last thing they needed was an unconscious Steve or a concussed Tony…

"I can't hold it!" Clint yelled.

Neither of which would matter if they all crashed and died.

Gathering himself, Loki pushed off from the back of the jet and scrambled to his feet, briefly catching sight of Steve and Tony trying to do likewise but unable to gain any purchase on the bucking, pitching floor. Supplementing his natural balance and agility with some magic, Loki managed to half-crawl, half-stagger, half-fall to the front of the quinjet.

Through the windshield, there was nothing but swirling winds and blurs of white and gray as they spiraled around the maelstrom. The ground wasn't visible, nothing was, but they were going down, the ground approaching rapidly. Loki could sense it.

If they hit the ground at the speed they were currently hurtling, they would all die on impact.

Latching on to the back of Clint's seat to hold himself in place, Loki reached a hand toward the windshield.

His Frost Giant abilities weren't nearly as trained or honed as the rest of his magic, but when it came down to it, his ice magic was a deeply ingrained, instinctive skill that stemmed from his very DNA.

He closed his eyes and reached out to the gale, feeling the wind and snow and ice. Slowly closing his hand, he mentally grabbed on to the storm. The quinjet's spinning slowed as it evened out. The storm still raged around them, but no longer touched the jet, as if they had flown into a quinjet sized eye that moved with them, allowing Clint to retake control.

Loki reopened his eyes as he held the storm back away from the jet's hull. "You must land," he grunted, feeling the storm, or perhaps the wielders of the storm, fighting him. "I don't know how long I can hold it."

Clint made quick work of guiding the jet downward, and only seconds later, they were gently touching down on the ground.

As soon as they were safely down, Loki released the storm and leaned against Clint's seat, panting slightly from the exertion. The winds battered against the outside of the jet once more, but did no damage to the craft now that it was on the ground.

Tony and Steve climbed back to their feet, looking (more or less) no worse for wear, as Phil, Bruce, and Thor unbuckled from their seats. They all gathered at the front of the jet as Clint and Natasha unfastened their own harnesses and turned in their seats to look at the others.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked the younger Asgardian where he still rested against Clint's seat.

Loki nodded, straightening. "I'm fine. They were just fighting me."

"They?" Tony asked.

"The Giants. They know we're here... in case the storm reaching out and dragging us in wasn't enough of an indicator of that," he said sarcastically. "This storm is Frost Giant magic. I was able to control it, but they could sense it and were trying to wrest control from me."

"But you were stronger than them... Him?" Steve asked.

"I believe it was more than one, perhaps all of them," Loki said. "And yes, for a few minutes I was, but they would have overpowered me, eventually."

"But the fact that you were able to hold them all off at once, even for a short time, means you're stronger than them, right?" Phil asked.

"I suppose so, yes," Loki hesitantly agreed, but his tone remained cautious. "But it still will not be an easy fight."

"So, now what?" Clint asked, looking out at the whiteout conditions they were trapped in.

"We keep going," Tony said.

"Keep going?" Bruce asked uneasily.

"Yeah, in case you missed it, Tony, we will crash if we try to fly in this," Natasha said.

"I wasn't suggesting we fly," Tony said, as if that was the stupidest assumption he'd ever heard. "We'll go on foot."

This time, even Steve looked at his father as if the man had finally lost his mind.

"Yes, because immediately after barely escaping certain death with your life, the wise thing to do is walk farther into danger," Loki said sarcastically. "That's how people get eaten."

"They're Frost Giants not dinosaurs," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "And that is the last time I let you watch _Jurassic Park_."

" _Jurassic Park_?" Thor asked.

"It's an Earth movie," Bruce answered.

Thor's brow furrowed. "Brother, when did you watch a movie?"

Loki went a little too still. "Well, obviously, it must have been when I was on Earth," he said, trying to sound flippant, but falling just a bit short of believable.

"You mean when you were trying to take over the planet under the control of Thanos?" Thor asked dubiously. "You decided to catch a movie while you were enacting all your plans? Or perhaps after you had been arrested and put in chains?"

Loki winced almost imperceptibly. There was no talking his way out of this one.

"When, Loki?" Thor demanded.

Loki sighed. "A few weeks ago."

"A few– You sneaked away from home without telling any of us!" Thor exploded.

"It's not like I went off on an adventure," Loki argued back. "I just popped over for a visit."

"While you were supposed to be recovering?" Thor pressed.

"No, while I was going insane from all of you hovering!" Loki shot back, throwing his arms wide. "I couldn't take it anymore. You, Mother, Father, you all kept watching me as if you expected me to fall down dead if the breeze blew just so."

"We were worried about you," Thor said, sounding almost hurt. "We almost lost you."

"I know," Loki sighed. "And I appreciate that, truly. But even the most well meaning intentions can become overwhelming, given enough time. I just needed to get away for a few hours. I just needed to breathe."

"But to run off like that…"

"It's not like I ran off to Jotunheim or something. I visited our friends. I may not have been at my full strength but it wasn't going to kill me to teleport to Earth. And once I got here, I sat on the sofa and _rested_ while we watched a few movies," Loki explained.

Thor pursed his lips and sighed. "I suppose we were a bit smothering," he admitted.

"A bit?" Loki asked in astonishment.

"All right, a lot," Thor revised with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm sorry about that."

"You care. I'll take smothering over being ignored any day," he said with a shrug.

He met Thor's eyes and they shared a look, before they both nodded, knowing all was forgiven between them.

"By the way, if you haven't seen _Star Wars_ , I'd recommend it. It's completely wrong about space and other planets, but still quite entertaining," Loki said.

A throat being cleared pulled everyone's attention to the co-pilot's seat. "If you two are finished with your chick-flick moment, can we get back to Tony's insane idea of walking right out into the storm and letting it tear us apart as opposed to crashing in a fiery death," Natasha said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"She's right, Tony," Loki said. "There's no way I'll be able to safely hold the storm back from us."

"I wasn't going to ask you to, Ice Man," Tony responded, looking smug as if he knew something no one else did.

"Just spill it, Tony," Phil said, exasperated. "What's your plan?"

Tony raised his left arm and a small device popped up from the smooth metal of the suit. It looked like… Well actually, it looked kind of like a sprinkler head. It was small and round but flat on top, like the kind of sprinklers that are recessed into the ground until they pop up when turned on.

"Little something I've been working on," Tony said.

"What is it?" Loki asked with genuine curiosity.

"Personal forcefield generator," Tony said with a grin. "With this, I can generate a bubble of energy around us to keep the storm back. Problem solved."

"It doesn't matter," Loki cut in. "We found all the evidence we needed. We know the Frost Giants are here. It's time for Thor and me to go back to Asgard and report to our father."

"Except we haven't seen the Giants and we don't know how many there are," Tony responded.

"We don't need to see them," Loki shot back in exasperation. Was he the only sensible one on this team? "The two mile wide snowstorm in the middle of a desert is a bit of a giveaway. And considering there were six escapees, it's likely a safe bet that there are six of them. We don't need a headcount to report to our father that they are here."

"But the more information we have for Father the better, right, Brother?" Thor asked.

Loki wanted to scream, or maybe slap some sense into his bother. Over the past months, Thor had made great leaps in being open to listening, truly listening, to Loki and taking his council seriously and with great consideration. But he still had moments, such as right then, when all reason left him and he defaulted to ignoring Loki's concerns. Old habits, Loki supposed.

It didn't help that it seemed the others were all just as eager as Tony to explore further, their expressions ranging from thoughtful to determined.

Loki sighed for what felt like the… far too many times in just the last hour. "I still think this is a horrible idea. But I can already tell I'm going to be outvoted."

* * *

 **A/N Well, obviously, this is going to end well. *sarcasm* :P Next chapter will be up sometime early next week. Stay tuned! :)**


	7. My Friends Can Be Idiots

**A/N And here we have it, a little bit of action, but of course, things are never simple or easy in my stories, and this one is no different. Read on, My Friends! :)**

 **My Friends Can Be Idiots (but I Listen to Them, So What Does That Make Me?)**

Five minutes later, six humans and two Asgardians were stepping off the quinjet, energy field active and in perfect working order. The storm still surged around them, reducing visibility to zero beyond the field, but no wind or snow hit them, and the raging wind was muted to a dull roar, like listening to a storm through the thick walls of a house.

Loki privately hoped Heimdall wasn't watching them. Or at least that he wouldn't go to Odin. Loki internally sighed. Not that that would help. His father was going to find out one way or another, and when he did, Loki (and hopefully Thor, because Loki was _not_ taking the full blame for this) were going to be in trouble.

Odin had specifically told them to observe and report, not to engage. And what were they doing? Walking right into the heart of the storm in a wonderful attempt at being attacked. Truly, the Frost Giants couldn't ask for a better opportunity to ambush the foolish lot of them.

 _And it would serve us right too_ , Loki thought.

There they were, walking along as if taking a nice, afternoon stroll, Thor bemoaning the fact that Jane was still in London instead of New Mexico so he couldn't drop by and visit her, while Tony and Steve seemed to be arguing goodnaturedly about Tony's ability (or lack thereof) to cook, with teasing comments here and there from Bruce and Clint. Phil and Natasha were the only two who seemed to truly be on the alert, and even they looked far more relaxed (for them anyway) than he would like. He could almost excuse the humans, since they had never faced a Jotun in combat and really didn't know what they were up against, but Thor had fought Frost Giants before. He should know better than to be so lax.

It was their idiotic trip to Jotunheim all over again, same song different verse. Like a bad sequel. _Frost Giants! A Really Stupid Idea 2: Earth/Human Edition_.

He should have been more resistant. He should have outright refused, or perhaps tried to teleport them, ship and all, back to the helicarrier. How did he always manage to let people talk him into these kinds of stupid things?

The truth was, he didn't. They didn't talk him into anything. They simply wore him down until he gave up. It was the never ending story of his life.

"At what point are the rest of you going to realize just how ridiculous this is and call it off?" Loki asked after over twenty minutes of walking.

"Uh, when we find the Frost Giants," Tony said. "Or never, whichever comes first."

"We've been walking for half an hour," Loki pointed out.

"And we're not even to the halfway mark of the storm's diameter," Tony said.

"It doesn't matter," Loki shot back, growing more frustrated by his friends' refusal to listen to him. He'd had enough people in his life ignore him, he didn't need or want any more. "We can't see even a foot beyond the forcefield. We could walk right past the Giants and never know it. For all we know, we already have."

"Somehow, I doubt they would have just let us walk right past and not attacked us," Natasha said, her eyes constantly moving as she kept careful watch on the shifting winds around them.

Loki wanted to scream. "None of you are listening to me! I–"

That was as far as he got.

The storm suddenly grew louder, rising to a roar. He sensed it coming just in time to bodily shove Phil to the ground.

A long, jagged icicle, tapered to a deadly point, sliced into his side, knocking him to the ground and only just barely missing impaling him in the gut.

"Everybody get down!" Steve yelled.

The team dove to the ground just before more ice spikes sailed through the air, passing through Tony's forcefield like it wasn't there, but thankfully, shooting safely over their heads.

"Why isn't the forcefield stopping them?" Bruce asked, sounding like he was dangerously close to passing beyond his "Bruce Banner" stress threshold.

"They're magic," Loki grunted, hand pressing to the gaping, bleeding wound in his side.

"So's the storm, but it's working on that!" Steve yelled.

"The spikes are specifically targeted to penetrate the field."

"What?" Clint asked.

"They made them to slip through your technology!" Loki snapped. "They didn't make the storm that way. Ergo, it works on the storm. It doesn't on the spikes!" he yelled above the roaring wind.

Another round of said objects whizzed over their heads, passing lower this time but still not hitting anyone.

"Can they not see us?" Phil asked.

"They're toying with us," Loki replied.

"What do we do?" Thor asked. "We can't see them, but they can see us. We're sitting wild geese."

"Ducks!" Tony corrected.

"What?" Thor asked.

"The saying is sitting ducks. Not geese."

"But I distinctly remember something about wild geese," Thor said in confusion.

"You're thinking of wild goose chase," Steve explained.

"Ah yes," Thor agreed. "I get those confused."

"It doesn't matter!" Loki roared as another volley shot past them, only about two feet above them this time. The next round was going to skewer them, and if someone didn't do something, they were all just going to lay there on the ground and take it.

"What should we do?" Clint asked.

"What _can_ we do? Make a run for it? Zigzag, duck and cover, and hope they miss?" Phil asked sarcastically.

"Maybe my suit–" Tony began.

"No!" Loki yelled. "The ice will cut right through it."

"My shield?" Steve asked.

"Yes, because all eight of us can fit behind it," Loki snarked.

"Well, if you have a suggestion, we're all ears!" Natasha snapped.

Loki raised his head slightly and looked toward where the spikes had been coming from. He couldn't see beyond the storm any more than the others, but he could sense the Giants out there, gathering. The finally volley was coming and they didn't have much time. But they did have _some_ time. The Giants were arrogant. They believed their prey was truly trapped. So they were taking their time, savoring it.

And it was precisely that overconfidence that was going to save all of their lives.

Because Loki did have a plan. It wasn't much, a bit of a last ditch effort really, and it was... well it wasn't going to be all that pleasant for Loki, but it was their best chance.

"Stay down!" he yelled and rose to his feet.

"Loki!" Thor called, his voice full of worry.

"If any of you listen to me only once today, do it now! Stay! Down!" Loki gathered everything he had, pooling all his magical energy into his core. He pulled tighter and tighter, coiling it like a spring ready to snap.

Then he let it.

He thrust out his hands and a massive wave of energy surged from him. It was rough, lacking the usual grace and skill he preferred to imbue his magical attacks with, but he simply didn't have the time to smooth out the edges. All he could do was lash out and focus every bit of his skill and control on making certain the magic did nothing to harm his friends.

And it worked. The energy passed harmlessly over his friends and pushed outward, following his excellent aim to slam into six very surprised Frost Giants.

The whole thing was rushed, sloppy, and easily the most magic he had used since his battle with Thanos, but it got the job done. Six Giants flew backward and hit the ground. The storm instantly died even as Tony's forcefield still burned. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop the rebounding wall of magical energy that sped right for Loki. He braced himself as best he could, but no amount of preparation made it feel any less like being hit by a train as his own magic slammed him, throwing him off his feet and pounding him hard into the ground.

A loud grunt tore from him, taking with it all the air that had once been in his lungs. His vision dimmed, and he nearly passed out. Or maybe he did. He wasn't entirely sure how much time passed between one blink and the next as his whole body tingled and burned like circulation being restored to a numb limb. He'd never realized that lungs could actually hurt, but his did, both from the impact and lack of air. Just when he thought they might decide to punish him by never expanding again, his diaphragm unlocked and he sucked in a tiny breath of air.

He choked on it but forced more air in, slowly managing to get his body to start working again. It hurt. Everything hurt. He'd known it would. He'd known the magic would rebound on him and he'd have to pay the price, but it'd been the best of some very limited options with very little time. He hadn't used any attack magic since his fight with Thanos. He hadn't needed to use magic to fight, hadn't had any opportunity to, and had been focused on recuperating for the past three months. He was sorely out of practice and it was coming back to bite him hard.

Loki sucked in more air, his vision and hearing (huh. How long had his ears been ringing?) cleared. He saw... well, sky. But that was kind of what was expected when one was flat out on one's back. And he heard... clanging?

He raised his head, almost groaning. The wonderful tingling was gone to be replaced with full-on pain. But that was the least of his problems. All around him, his friends were fighting the Giants, and they weren't winning.

Letting his head thump back against the ground, Loki took a deep breath and pulled himself together as best he could.

Slowly, he sat up, grunting and clutching at his side. Ah, he'd forgotten about the nice two inch deep gash in his side, courtesy of one Frost Giant ice spike. But no time for that now, he had to inflict more pain on himself. After all, who else was going to save his friends from their own stupidity? Was that just his natural function in any group he was a part of? His destiny? Because, as far as destinies went, he definitely got the short end of the stick on that one.

Pushing aside the fatigue and pain that had him wishing he could just curl up, lick his wounds, and not move for a week rather than expend any more magic, he slowly and painfully forced himself to his feet. There was no way he was going to use the same attack that had just landed him flat on his back. No thank you. But he had to do something.

The Jotuns his friends were fighting... Loki wasn't entirely sure what to make of them. They looked much like the ones he and Thor had engaged on their little trip to Jotunheim nearly a year and a half ago. In some ways, they also fought much like those Giants, with brute force and ice and cold like any average Jotun, but in other ways… some of their movements, the creative tricks they were employing, the flashes of magic that had nothing to do with innate ice and snow abilities… it was familiar, far too familiar, and Loki really didn't want to think about it.

Instead, he turned his attention to his teammates. Thor was doing rather well, as he should, being the only other person present, besides Loki, to have ever fought Frost Giants, and also much more accustomed to fighting someone with magic than the rest of the team. Steve was holding his own, his shield rather effective against the magical attacks coming from his opponent. Natasha and Clint were staying alive, mainly because they were fast enough, and skilled enough, to evade their more muscled and much slower opponents. Even Phil Coulson was managing to not get killed by the Giant he faced, but Loki was petty sure it was because the Jotun thought it more fun to play with the SHIELD agent first, rather than just kill him on the spot, because Loki knew for a fact, the Frost Giant was more than capable of it.

Then there was Tony's battle. And… well his armor always had been pretty good at taking a beating. Between Tony's repulsor blasts knocking around the Giant he faced, and the retaliatory chunks of thick ice that battered the billionaire's suit on top of the pockets of fierce wind that kept throwing him into the ground if he tried to fly, Loki really wasn't sure which of them was winning.

All of his friends were alive, for the time being, but it wouldn't last. Not against opponents with the strength of Thor, the magic of Loki, and almost twice the size of either of them.

There was also another consideration. So far, Bruce had managed to remain himself, staying back away from the fray and letting the others engage the Giants. If it came to it, Loki knew Bruce would unleash the Hulk and the scientist's alter-ego likely would have no trouble with the Frost Giants. Part of Loki actually wanted to see that. If anyone could make the Frost Giants look like… well like how the rest of them looked compared to the Giants, it was Hulk.

But Loki couldn't let that happen. He didn't know the full extent of the Giants' abilities, but if they had achieved traveling between worlds with their magic alone, then he couldn't take the chance that they also knew how to magically influence minds.

It was a skill Loki himself possessed. So, until he knew different, he had to assume they could as well. It wasn't mind control, per se, and nothing compared to what Thanos had managed to do to him, but if needed, he could influence weaker minds to an extent. It was something that usually only worked on animals, but the Hulk… The Hulk was more intelligent than a typical animal, but with his overpowering emotions and controlling instincts, his mind wouldn't be hard to manipulate, and the last thing they needed was Hulk fighting against them.

Besides, Loki knew Bruce preferred to keep the Hulk out of things unless absolutely necessary. Hulk had proven to be an asset and an ally on more than one occasion, but Loki knew the man still didn't completely trust the beast within himself to not go off the rails and hurt innocent people, whether on purpose or not. Loki wanted to spare him from having to make that choice, but without the Hulk, the Avengers would eventually be overtaken.

Unless Loki intervened.

Left hand still pressed to his side, he pulled in a deep breath and raised his right. His eyes slid closed.

And the snow exploded.

In front of each Frost Giant, the snow suddenly erupted straight upward like a bomb going off under water and spraying a column into the air. In the same moment, each Avenger was yanked backward as if jerked by some invisible lines of rope wrapped around each of their chests.

As the snow settled, both sides looked around in confusion. Where before, there had been Frost Giants and Avengers locked in combat, now, the Giants stood to one side, and the Avengers, on their feet and unharmed, were suddenly several yards away from the Giants, facing them.

And in between them all, stood Loki, in full ceremonial regalia, right hand still outstretched toward the Giants, and Tyrnir held in his left at his side. He struck an imposing and fierce sight as he stood with the Avengers spread out behind him looking less like backup and more like helpless victims under his protection.

The Giants eyed him warily, unsure what they were up against but knowing he was different from the others, much more of a threat. But how much of a threat, they did not yet know.

Loki lowered his right hand to his side, shoulders square, back straight, and intimidating gaze leveled at the six Giants.

"I am Loki, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, and I tire of this," he announced, his voice strong and bold, sounding confident and commanding. "I grow bored of toying with all of you. I am ready to end this. I only need know who wishes to be the first to fall?" He raised Tyrnir, the short handle of the weapon elongating to double its previous length, shifting from handheld weapon to a full staff. He slammed the butt of the staff into the ground and a thump that sounded suspiciously like the one Gungnir tended to make (but that should not have come from metal striking snow and dirt) echoed around them all as a gust of wind emanated from where Loki stood, and surged outward in all directions, buffeting the six Giants and seven Avengers standing around the green and gold clad Asgardian.

Loki stared the Torgyr down, not letting any of his trepidation show. If he had to fight them, he would, but in his current state, he didn't think he could beat six strong, skilled magicians, even with his friends' help.

"We don't fear you, Little Prince," the largest of the Giants growled.

"You should," Loki said, the green gem set into the curve of Tyrnir's point, glinting in warning.

"It matters not what you do," the largest Giant, apparently the leader said. "We will raze this world and kill them all."

"What have the humans ever done to you?" Loki challenged.

"They exist. They are insects that need to be crushed underfoot."

"We're living beings," Steve protested.

"You are weak! And you will fall to the strong."

"No. They will be protected by the strong," Loki corrected. "Did your defeat at the hands of Asgard, teach you nothing?"

"It taught us to hate," the Giant spat.

"No," Loki said. "You learned that all on your own."

He leveled the point of his spear at the Giants and let loose a blast of green magic from the gem.

The energy slammed into the six Giants and sent them flying backward. Loki was gratified to see that it actually did some damage as they stayed down for several long moments. Unfortunately, that was nearly all of the magic he had stored in the gem, and he didn't think he had enough energy left in his body to so much as change his outfit again, at this point. It was taking all he had to hold the illusion of his regal attire in place. Oh, and also slowly heal the gash in his side and, you know, not bleed to death.

The Giants recovered and slowly climbed back to their feet, their expressions angry, but also wary once more. Good.

"I give you one last chance. Leave this world. Return home," Loki commanded, his voice low and dangerous.

The Giants glared at him as their leader studied Loki, looking him up and down, sizing up his threat and gauging whether a fight was worth it. Those red eyes moved from Loki's weapon, to his defiant stance, to finally skewer the Asgardian's gaze, angry red eyes meeting unyielding green. Loki mentally held his breath. If the Jotuns called his bluff, they were in real trouble.

Then the leader's gaze broke away from Loki's. He glanced at his followers and grunted. The others looked unhappy but none offered any kind of protest.

"This is far from over Asgardian. We will return home only when this world is ours. You will watch this planet, you seem to care so much for, die."

Before Loki could respond, a whirlwind of ice and snow kicked up out of nowhere to swirl around the six Giants. Moments later, the wind died and the snow settled, and the Giants were gone.

One second ticked by, then another, as even the air itself seemed to pause for a moment, almost as if the entire area was breathing a sigh of relief. Or perhaps that was just Loki himself. The tension and adrenalin that had been holding him together, drained out of him, and his illusions flickered out, his battle attire winking out of existence and Tyrnir dissolving from his hand, as if it had never truly been there at all. All that was left was Loki, standing in the same simple, much more battle-worthy clothing that he'd been wearing since his and Thor's arrival (green and gold trimmed black leather with a silver piece of armor over his right shoulder and gold vambraces around both forearms. No cape, no helmet, and no grand adornments). But now, the garb looked disheveled, dusted with snow and smeared with dirt and mud in places.

And with blood on Loki's right side, where his hand was once more pressed, as he wavered and stumbled to one knee.

"Loki!" Thor ran to his bother and dropped down next him, the others following closely behind as they all snapped out of their silent surprise and confusion from moments before.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Loki pushed the hand away. "I'm fine," he said as he gathered his tattered strength and climbed (more or less steadily) to his feet, his left hand still pressed tightly against his side as blood seeped between his fingers and coated his palm.

"Loki, let me see–"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, jerking away from Thor. "It's a minor wound. My magic will heal it." _Eventually._

Loki pulled his hand away from the laceration. The bleeding was slowing somewhat, and it appeared to be growing slightly shallower as the flesh gradually knitted back together. Loki covered it with his hand again and turned away from the others.

"Can we _please_ get out of here now?"

"Loki, Brother, are you sure you're all right?"

 _Not really._ "Yes, Thor," Loki said, his voice falsely sweet. "Or I will be. I'm generally very good at healing myself," his face darkened and his tone turned angry, "if only I didn't constantly have to! If only you had listened to me and done what Father told us too! Then I wouldn't have gotten a two inch gash in my side, been slammed into the ground by my own magic while saving all of you from your own stupidity, before wrapping this whole disaster up with a desperate bluff that I had to pray the Giants would buy!" he exploded.

"Loki, I… I'm sorry," Thor said pitifully, looking guilt-stricken.

Letting out a sigh, he winced. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head forward, nearly doubling over, as his body ached and thrummed with dull pain and bone-deep fatigue, still singing it's utter dissatisfaction with the magical backlash of his earlier rushed and heedless attack. Just one hit from his own magic and he felt as if he'd just gone another three rounds with the likes of Thanos. He wasn't sure whether to feel proud that his magic was so strong, or like a complete idiot for essentially felling himself. None of which was anyone else's fault and, if he was being honest with himself, wasn't truly where his anger and irritation was stemming from.

He dug his fingers into his eyes as a full-on headache pounded behind them. "No, _I'm_ sorry," he said, opening his eyes and raising his heavy head to look at his brother again, feeling so incredibly tired at the hurt and guilty expression on Thor's face, and lacking the energy to fully deal with it at the moment. "I… Can we just go, please?" he asked softly.

Thor nodded, still looking pitiful which only served to make Loki feel worse for snapping at his brother. His anger didn't have anything to do with Thor, not really, and he shouldn't have taken it out on him, on any of them.

"Loki…" Steve spoke up but paused, sounding almost uncertain.

Loki turned and nearly groaned at the expressions on his friends' faces. They all looked just as upset and guilty as Thor did.

"We're all really sorry–" Steve started.

"No, Steve," Loki said, waving a hand to cut him off. "None of this is any of your faults. It's… It's no one's fault. I'm sorry for snapping. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on any of you."

"What are you angry about?" Bruce asked.

And Loki honestly couldn't decide if the question was funny, ironic, or touching coming from Bruce Banner of all people.

"It's…" Loki hesitated, then shook his head. "Nothing. No reason. I'm just tired and sore. Rebounding magic isn't a fun experience. We should go." With that, he turned and started walking toward where they'd left the jet, not even looking back to see if the others were following.

* * *

 **A/N Hmm... Well we all knew that wasn't going to end well. Poor Avengers, they're so pitiful when they're sorry, and Loki...? Something sure seems to be going on there, doesn't it? What could it be? I guess you guys will just have to come back early next week and read to find out! Until then, you can pass some of the wait time by leaving a review! :)**

 **P.S. I had someone ask, since the team was in New Mexico if Jane and the other Thor characters would be showing up. The answer, in case you didn't catch the reference to her at the beginning of this chapter, is no, Jane will not be appearing in this particular story. Have you guys seen how many characters I'm already juggling? ;) Besides, if I brought her in and had that reunion in this story, what would I save for when I get to this universe's version of the events of _Thor: The Dark World_? Huh? So, sorry, but you'll all have to wait a bit longer for that reunion (but it will happen eventually. Promise!). :)**


	8. When it Snows, it Pours

**When it Snows, it Pours... or Something Like That**

The group made the one mile walk in silence, Loki wrapped up in his own morose and increasingly depressing thoughts, and the others too ashamed and guilty to intrude upon his silence.

He had known when he'd unleashed his attack that there would probably be a backlash. He'd known such an unrefined release of magic would rebound and he'd known it would hurt, but he hadn't expected it to take so much out of him. It was rather alarming just how badly it had affected him. He was practically dead on his feet, almost completely drained of magical energy.

Was his magic that strong? Was he somehow more susceptible to it since it was his own? He'd had magic rebound on him before, but it had never been quite so bad. Perhaps it was because he was also injured. But it was a relatively minor wound, at least for him. Or it should be. He'd survived the Void. He'd crashed into a planet like a falling comet, and had survived and healed from it. But now, a wound that should have healed in seconds, was still sluggishly bleeding over ten minutes later.

Was he not truly fully recovered from the battle with Thanos and his brush with death?

It was the one question he hadn't wanted to ask himself, but couldn't seem to ignore any longer. He had thought he was fine, back to one-hundred percent. He'd truly felt back to full strength, but what if he wasn't? What if there were still some lingering effects? And if there were, what if...

What if it was permanent? What if he was permanently weakened by the lifeforce transfer that had nearly killed him? Not a lot was known about lifeforce transfers and their long term effects since they were so rarely performed and even more rarely survived. What if he was forever changed by it?

It was a question he had asked in the recesses of his mind during the long weeks of his slow recovery, but then his strength had seemed to return and he'd thought he'd worried for nothing, but now... Was it simply getting hit by his own powerful magic? Magic that hadn't hurt the Frost Giants nearly as much as it had him. Or could it be that he was no longer capable of expending large amounts of magical energy?

Fear gripped him at the thought. Magic was who he was. It had been, perhaps, the biggest part of his personality his whole life. For goodness sake, his literal identity was entirely magical and had been so since the first time Odin had picked him up in that unforgiving temple so many many years ago and his skin had changed from blue to white of its own accord.

If he could no longer perform magic as he once had...

He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up, dissolve into a full blown panic attack, or break down in tears at the possibility. Perhaps all three.

Reaching the jet, the eight of them boarded in the same silence they had held during their walk back. Loki eased himself into his seat and buckled in, briefly checking his wound to see it was finally fully healed, before staring straight ahead at the wall across from him.

The rest of the team filed in behind him and buckled themselves in, in dejected silence. Then they were lifting off, leaving the two mile wide perfect circle of rapidly melting snow behind. The first fifteen minutes of the flight passed in absolute silence as complicated thoughts and emotions continued to swirl within Loki.

This was the first time he had really fought Frost Giants since knowing what he was. And, even more, he had just fought Frost Giants skilled and talented in magic. It was a hard mirror to look into.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face or else his long silence had become too much, as his brother finally broke it.

"Loki," Thor hesitantly ventured, "what's troubling you?"

Loki met Thor's eyes briefly before looking back at the wall. Some small part of him wanted to share his worries and fears, to hear other opinions and perhaps some comforting and reassuring words, but something within him wouldn't let his thoughts come out, somehow trapping them deep within his chest where they thudded painfully with every beat of his heart. So, instead, he settled for sharing the other unpleasant realization that kept doggedly scratching at the back of his mind.

"I could have been one of them," he admitted.

Comprehension dawned in Thor's eyes, but he didn't say anything as he watched his brother. Loki could tell he wanted to urge him on but was afraid Loki would shut down if he spoke. So he waited. Loki was thankful for that.

"If things had been different, if Laufey hadn't abandoned me, I would have grown up on Jotunheim. Once my magical abilities were discovered I would have eventually been trained by them. I would have become them. I would have become a monster." Loki huffed humorlessly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Some would say I did that anyway," he said, voice soft, strained.

Silence reigned inside the jet for a long moment until a voice broke it.

"Not anyone on this plane."

Loki's gaze snapped up to meet Phil's, taken aback by the sincerity there. Loki glanced around at the others, all looking at him and nodding their agreement before his eyes locked with Phil's again, some level of respect and, shockingly, trust passing between them.

"Thank you," Loki said softly.

"Thank _you_ ," Phil returned. "You saved my life back there.

Loki gave a single, weighted nod and Phil responded in kind, something between them shifting from wary uncertainty, to a tentative flicker of trust, with a dash of camaraderie.

The jet fell into silence again, this one less strained, but only just. Next to Loki, Thor shifted slightly before hesitantly speaking.

"Brother… I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. You told us repeatedly that we shouldn't go after them, that we were being foolish, but I brushed it aside… I brushed _you_ aside."

"We all did," Tony said. "We were wrong, and I'm sorry we ignored you."

"That goes for me too," Clint called back from the pilot's seat.

"Me too," Natasha agreed from beside him.

"I think the same goes for all of us," Bruce said, glancing around to see everyone else nodding in complete agreement.

Loki shrugged. "I'm used to it." He tried to sound nonchalant instead of petty, but the truth was, it had hurt. It had felt too much like the countless times in his youth when Thor and his friends had ignored Loki's concerns and advice as if it didn't matter, as if _he_ didn't matter. And too many of those instances had ended with him paying the price.

The fact of the matter was, he _was_ used to it, sadly. But he hadn't expected such treatment from his own friends. And, honestly, he hadn't expected it from Thor, who had changed so much in the last year and a half and had actually taken to treating Loki as an equal. Perhaps the key word in all of this, really was, "was." He "was" used to it, had been at one time, but now? Not so much anymore.

He had thought he'd long since grown beyond being hurt by such things, but apparently, some things never really stopped cutting deeply no matter how well one comes to terms with it.

"But you shouldn't be," Tony said, sounding angry, although angry at himself, or at those who had made Loki "used to it" Loki wasn't sure. Perhaps both. "And I promise you, it won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Loki said, his words accusatory, but his tone simply tired, resigned.

"How about a promise to try our best to never let it happen again?" Steve proposed.

Loki smiled softly, still feeling tired and concerned about his magic, but also a bit lighter as some of the tension within him eased. "I suppose I can accept that."

"Thank you, Brother," Thor said.

Loki shrugged. "I of all people know the value of second chances. And I'm not about to withhold such from anyone. Least of all my friends and my brother."

An almost audible sigh of relief seemed to whisper through the jet as its rhythmic hum once more became the only sound and the tension all but disappeared, leaving a much more relaxed atmosphere in its wake.

Even Loki felt a bit more at ease. Although, some of that could just be the fatigue that seemed to be weighing him down from every direction. He felt tired, but not the sleepy kind of tired. That irritating drained feeling that left him lacking the energy or desire to do more than sit still, and yet his mind was too awake, too alive and fast.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time he'd felt this way. He knew it all too well. It was how he felt anytime he overused his magic. When he was young and still learning, he had often gotten overzealous in his magic practice and reached beyond what he was capable of. It had been many years since he'd managed to overstep his boundaries, but as with most things in his life, when Loki Odinson did something, he didn't do it halfway.

On top of the fatigue, he ached. Each movement, even the simple act of breathing was uncomfortable, his headache pounded relentlessly behind his eyes, and it all only seemed to be getting worse. The discomfort hadn't been too terrible during the walk back to the jet, but now it was becoming more than he could easily ignore. He hoped it was simply because he was sitting still, allowing his muscles to begin to stiffen.

He'd nearly had himself convinced of that too. That it was just from his own magic hitting him and slamming him into the ground. That it probably just bruised him and left him stiff and sore. But that idea shattered as he pressed his fingertips to his temples, hoping in vain that the pressure might alleviate some of the thrumming pain in his skull. That was when he felt it.

He froze for a heartbeat, hoping it wasn't what he thought. Steeling himself, he swiped shaking fingers under his nose, the appendages coming away red.

Fear shot through him. The aches, the fatigue, the pounding headache, and now a bleeding nose. All of those combined was not good.

Only two other times in his life had his magic caused his nose to bleed, both of which had consisted of him pushing himself to a dangerous degree. The first time it had ever happened, Loki was still a child and was practicing magic that really was too strong and advanced for him, but he'd always been a bit stubborn when it came to his limits.

He had foolishly pushed himself to a level he wasn't yet capable of and had lost consciousness. He'd been found by a panicked Thor who'd rushed him to Eir where Loki hadn't woken for several hours. After he regained consciousness, it took him another two days to feel back to full strength again. The whole thing had worried his family, and though he had never admitted it, it had scared him. After that, he'd always been very careful to know his own boundaries and never step beyond them… unless he didn't have a choice.

The second time it happened had been such a situation. He'd been older, the Asgardian equivalent of a teenager. It was in the middle of yet another fight Thor had started, only for Loki to have to finish it and save both of their lives. It had come down to Thor's life, and Loki hadn't had any choice but to use his magic to save them both. He'd managed to stay conscious that time, but it had been a near thing.

Lifeforce transfer notwithstanding, that was the last time, until today, that he'd pushed himself so far beyond what he was able, not just to the point of fatigue, not just giving all he had, but doing so and then going another step farther, to the point of stretching himself nearly to breaking.

And while he was encouraged by the fact that he hadn't lost consciousness (he chose not to consider his brief blackout after his magic hit him as losing consciousness), he was dismayed by how easily he'd reached his limit. It left him feeling almost like an adolescent again, rather than the great warrior who'd felled Thanos and been one of the very few people to ever survive performing a lifeforce transfer.

With another swipe of his thumb across his nose, he unobtrusively wiped the fresh blood on his jacket to blend in with the dried blood already there from the healed wound in his side. A quick glance around the jet confirmed that he'd managed to keep anyone from noticing. And he honestly wasn't sure whether he felt relieved or disappointed about that.

He wanted someone to know… and yet, he also never wanted anyone to find out.

 **)()()(**

Snow swirled around him, the wind whipping at his clothes and hair, but the cold never touched him. He was alone, moving through the storm, feeling his way with his magic, searching. His enemies were out there somewhere, hidden by the whiteout.

He felt the attack coming long before it reached him. He threw up a magical barrier without even thinking about it. The ice spikes that had been aimed at him, smashed harmlessly into his magic, feeling like little more than flies bumping into him.

He reached out with his magic, sensing his enemies. They felt so... small and weak to him. Boundless magic swirled within him, endless and easily accessed. Why had he thought these six would be any kind of threat or challenge? They were no match for him. They were nothing.

The next attack was no more successful than the one before it, and Loki almost wanted to laugh at how truly pitiful it was. They weren't enemies. They were a nuisance. This wasn't even going to take any effort.

A third attack came and Loki had had enough.

His magic blasted outward, rolling and heaving in ever growing waves. It surged through his veins and filled his lungs. He was unstoppable, his power unending, unfathomable. It would never stop, and he didn't want it to.

For an eternity, he floated in the power pouring out of him, letting it buffet and consume him. He never made the choice to stop the power, but somehow it did. It didn't run out, but it tapered off and stopped surging from him. It still swirled and flowed within him, but it no longer laid waste to everything around him.

As the power settled, his vision cleared and he saw...

Destruction was all around him. He couldn't remember where he was supposed to be, but nothing of it was left. The ground was burned and lifeless, no foliage, no life existed any longer. He was standing in a wasteland.

He remembered there had been snow, but there was none now.

Not far away, there were lumps on the ground. It took him a moment to realize they were bodies. His so-called enemies. Well, no great loss there.

Turning away from the bodies, he took a step and nearly tripped over something on the ground. Another body lay at his feet with another five nearby, but... he'd only had six enemies, and their bodies were all behind him. So who...

A glint caught his eye. A charred, curved metal disc, half-filled with ashes, laid near one of the bodies. He stepped around the body at his feet and picked up the object. He held the disc vertically, allowing the ashes to drift back to the ground, and stared at it. It seemed familiar somehow.

Remnants of what might have been a handle or a strap clung, mostly burned, to the concave surface. A shield? That would make sense. But he'd never heard of a Frost Giant carrying a metal shield.

Slowly, he turned it over to the front side, and the shield slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers.

Loki nearly stopped breathing.

The shield hit the ground with a clang, briefly spinning around with a loud, reverberating clatter, before it grew still and silence reigned again.

Loki stared at the face of the shield in horror, the star in the center and the last remnants of red and blue paint, telling an unspeakable story.

He slowly turned, not wanting to look but unable to stop himself as his eyes traveled to each of the bodies around him. The one next to the shield. The one with a half-burned stick, a bow fused to its hand. The one with metal bracelets melted into its wrists. The one half encased in charred, red metal. And the last two, one with nothing identifying on or near it, and the other... The other lying next to another glint of metal.

As if in a trance, he moved over to it. He fell to his knees and reached out, slowly, hesitantly moving ash aside, knowing what he would find. His blackened hands hovered over the newly revealed metal, a large, thick square with a handle. It was still intact, still just as unmovable as it had ever been, as it laid just inches from the charred hand of the body that could only be...

He blinked and suddenly the bodies around him were no longer burned, no longer unrecognizable. The faces of his friends stared at him, their bodies bloody and ravaged, all of them dead, all of their gazes skewering him accusingly.

Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce... Thor.

They were dead. At his hand.

"No," he whispered. He shook his head, as if denying it would make it untrue. "No."

His eyes dropped back to his hands. They were no longer black with ash, but red with blood. It was all around him, coating the ground, seeping into the knees of his pants.

He lurched to his feet, nearly falling as he ran backward, trying desperately to escape the blood of his friends. But it followed him, clinging to his hands and his clothing. He wiped at it, but it only smeared more on him.

His breathing turned to rapid, heaving gasps. He reached for his magic to clean his hands and change his clothes, to make it go away, to fix everything, but it was gone. The unending well of power had abandoned him.

Desperately, he searched within himself, reaching for power that was no longer there. It was gone, everything. His friends, his power, the world. He was alone, completely–

A blackened hand clamped down on his shoulder. The destroyed face of his brother loomed in front of him.

"Loki."

Terror, in the form of a scream, clawed its way up his throat, choking him.

"Loki."

But no scream emerged as his lungs ceased to function and paralysis gripped him.

A second charred hand seized his other shoulder.

"Loki."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to beg for forgiveness. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Loki!"

The voice was loud, sharp, the hands on his shoulders strong as they shook him.

His body jolted, air rushed into his lungs in a gasp, and Loki's eyes flew open.

* * *

 **A/N Thoughts? Excitement? I can't know what you guys are thinking or feeling unless you let me know. :) Next chapter will be up Monday.**


	9. One Good Lecture Deserves Another

**A/N Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! You guys always make my day!**

 **One Good Lecture Deserves Another... Followed by a Quick Swim**

It took far longer than Loki would have liked to realize where he was. Frantically looking around, his foggy brain finally registered the interior of a quinjet, his friends around him, strapped into their seats and staring at him worriedly.

"Brother?"

Loki glanced at Thor on his right, but quickly looked away, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine," he assured him. "You just startled me a bit." Somehow, his tone managed to come out calm and convincing even to his own ears, despite it being the exact opposite of how he truly felt.

"I had trouble waking you," Thor said, his tone worried and his hand, which Loki was only just now realizing was resting on his shoulder, tightened slightly.

"I must have been more tired than I realized," Loki said, trying to casually brush it aside. He didn't need nor want any further questions. The more inquiries there were, the closer someone would come to discovering things he didn't want anyone to know. "I didn't intend to fall asleep, but I supposed I needed it."

"You're sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Brother," Loki said, briefly meeting Thor's eyes and mustering his best, most disarming and diverting smile. He patted Thor's hand where it still had yet to let go of Loki's shoulder. "I apologize for worrying you."

"I'm... just glad you're all right," Thor said slowly, reluctantly letting go of Loki's shoulder.

Loki did his best to keep a normal, natural expression on his face, one that gave nothing away, but raised no suspensions either. He was acutely aware that the other, so far silent, passengers were still eying him with a bit of concern, and that Bruce, especially, seemed to be staring a hole right through him, but Loki carefully avoided meeting anyone's eyes, without actually looking like he was doing so.

"We're almost back to the helicarrier. That's why I woke you," Thor said.

Loki nodded.

"Starting landing procedures," Clint called from the pilot's seat, sounding as if he hadn't been aware of everything that had just transpired behind him, despite the fact that his hearing was just as good as his eyesight.

The next few minutes were spent in tense and awkward silence, as if everyone inside had something they wanted to say but weren't willing to voice. Loki was pretty sure that was exactly what was going on, but was too busy wishing he could just teleport out of the jet and away from the oppressive silence, without making everyone even more concerned and suspicious of him.

Instead, he bore the weight of so many unspoken questions and comments with as much nonchalant obliviousness as he could muster, while internally squirming under the, mostly, subtle scrutiny and doing everything he could to not think about the haunting nightmare he'd just had.

 **)()()(**

"I take it, it didn't go well," Fury stated as the downtrodden and disheveled group filed onto the bridge and somberly took seats around the conference table.

Loki didn't even have the energy, much less the desire, to agree with that statement, as he collapsed into a chair and dug his fingers into his eyes as if he could somehow physically push back the headache still pounding behind them.

"That's an understatement," Phil said, choosing to remain standing.

"What happened?" Fury asked.

"What happened was we should have listened to Loki," Phil said.

That got Loki's attention. He raised his head and looked at the agent in surprise.

"Everything turned out all right," Fury stated, but there seemed to be the slightest tinge of uncertainty underlying his voice.

Or Loki was actually out of it enough to be imagining it. He honestly wouldn't discount the possibility at this point.

"You're all still alive and unhurt," Fury continued.

"Only because Loki cleaned up our mess," Steve said. "We went after them on their terms, in their territory, completely unprepared, and arrogant enough to think we could take on anything. Loki's the only reason we made it out of there."

Loki huffed humorlessly. "History truly does repeat itself."

Steve looked at him quizzically.

"You just described almost exactly what happened when Thor made his impetuous visit to Jotunheim."

"And yet, I still did not learn from my own foolish mistake," Thor said angrily.

Loki patted him on the shoulder. "It's not entirely your fault that you're think-headed and stubborn. You come by it honestly."

A tiny grin tugged at Thor's mouth, replacing some of the self-directed anger still lingering in his expression.

"However, you and Father both have improved greatly in recent years. There is still hope for you yet," Loki assured, the statement only partially teasing, and far more truthful and serious than either of them probably wanted to admit.

"What exactly happened?" Fury demanded, but his tone held less force than it usually did, tempered by genuine curiosity.

"We underestimated them," Phil said. "And nearly got ourselves killed."

"We were able to hold our own for a few minutes, but it wouldn't have lasted. Even I was starting to struggle by the time Loki stepped in. He saved our lives," Steve said.

"At his own expense," Tony added.

Loki waved dismissively, hoping to move them on to another subject other than his health. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, that's why you passed out on the ride home," Tony retorted.

"I did not pass out!" Loki snapped. "I fell asleep. Something I was completely justified in doing after all the energy I had to expend to pull all of your backsides out of the fire and back into the frying pan. Or I suppose in this case, out of the freezer and back into the refrigerator."

Loki didn't fully register how irritable his voice had grown, once again, until not even Tony offered any quip in response to his metaphor. Loki sighed at the crestfallen expressions on his friends' faces and dropped his head into his hand, closing his eyes and trying to mentally escape this whole mess. He couldn't deal with this right now. Not with the fatigue still plaguing him, the nightmares and fears haunting him, and the pounding still threatening to make his head actually explode somehow. All on top of still having six rogue Frost Giants loose on Earth, with no element of surprise, and a _wonderful_ discussion with his father, about how they had defied his orders, looming on the horizon.

Loki actually groaned.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Thor asked worriedly.

Loki laboriously raised his head from where it had been mercifully propped up on his hand and looked to the ceiling as if for aid from above. "Father's going to kill us when he finds out about this."

"Surely, it can't be _that_ bad," Steve suggested.

"I appreciate the optimism, Steve, but to borrow one of your Earth metaphors, World War Three is about to go down in our household."

They all might have thought he was joking, or exaggerating (the saying "my parents are going to kill me" usually wasn't literal), except for the wince that pinched Thor's face at Loki's description.

"I'll tell him it was all my fault. It was my idea. You shouldn't have to take any of his wrath," Thor said.

But Loki was already shaking his head. "You may have suggested it, but I gave in and went along. It's just as much my fault, if not more so. I knew better, better than perhaps any of you, and I didn't put a stop to it, even though I easily could have. No, I deserve to be reprimanded for my own stupidity."

"Man, that's crap," Clint said. "We're the ones who got you in trouble, but you take the rap? Maybe we should go with you to explain–"

Loki shook his head. "As much as I appreciate the offer, it's not necessary, Clint. I have borne the brunt of my father's displeasure, deserved and otherwise, for the majority of my life. I am far beyond well-versed in doing so."

"But it's not right, this time," Thor said. "You've been on such good terms with Father lately and if it hadn't been for us, you would have followed his instructions. You shouldn't have to get caught up in yet another fight with him because of our idiocy. You shouldn't have to take the blame for the rest of us."

Loki shrugged. "That's what friends do, isn't it?"

"Friends also stick up for each other and have each other's backs, and listen to each other's opinions and advice. None of which have we been doing very well today," Bruce said sadly. "Friendship is supposed to be a give and take. It's _supposed_ to be more of a partnership, equal, balanced. One side isn't supposed to benefit at the other's expense."

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps that's what _friendship_ is supposed to be. I wouldn't know, as I've not ever really had any true friends in my life." Six faces around the table fell, shame and sadness heavy in their expressions. "However, I do know a thing or two about _family._ "

Slowly, their eyes rose and he met each of their gazes meaningfully.

"Family is the people you care for, the people you help and support and give your all to, even when they make mistakes, even when they hurt you or anger you. They are the individuals who you give your loyalty and time and energy to, without condition. The ones you help, even if they don't always reciprocate. They're the ones who can heal any wound... or cut you the deepest." His eyes met Thor's for a long moment. "The ones you love... even when you hate them." Thor swallowed thickly, his eyes bright, but he held his brother's gaze. Loki looked away first, once again briefly meeting each of the Avengers' gazes. "Families are messy and imperfect and sometimes very costly, but I've found that, in the end, they are also worth it."

Silence reigned on the bridge as Loki's words hung in the air. No one moved or spoke. Even Fury didn't dare make a snide or impatient comment after such a raw, weighty truth.

"Like it or not," Loki continued after a moment. "I have come to view the five of you as part of my family, just as much as Thor is. Which means, just as with Thor, I will always do whatever is within my power to have your backs."

"And I swear to you, Loki, that I have yours," Tony said, no joking, no nicknames, just absolute solemnity.

"Same here," Steve said gravely. "We let you down today, Loki. We weren't good friends to you and we certainly weren't worthy family, but next time will be different. We won't hurt you like that again."

Nods and words of agreement echoed around the rest of the table, even Natasha vowing to uphold that promise.

Loki hadn't wanted to be so hard on them, but he cared for these people and he believed they cared for him. They had invited him to be one of them, as a teammate and as a friend, and he wanted to be around them, to be part of this makeshift family of outcasts and misfits. But he couldn't go back to being the person who was taken for granted and walked all over. He could not, _would_ not return to being the mascot or errand boy who was handy in a pinch, but not valued or trusted beyond that scope. He'd been that man for most of his life, and now... Too much had changed. _He_ had changed too much to ever go back to that.

Besides, it was just as well. The more focused they all were on their mistake and his irritation, the less likely they would be to notice... other things.

"Can you forgive us?" Clint asked, after a few moments of silence.

Loki smiled, a small but truly genuine one. "Offering second chances," he looked at Thor, "is what family does."

 **)()()(**

An hour later, Loki stood in the center of the helicarrier's bridge, Thor at his side. After the debrief and an unobtrusive amount of time for Loki to rest, he felt ready to transport himself and Thor back to Asgard... more or less. He could get them there. Whether or not he would remain conscious afterward... Well, he was about to find out.

"It shouldn't take us long to report to Father and return with new instructions," Loki said. "Until then, please try not to engage the Giants, if at all possible. We'll have Heimdall watching so we'll know if anything comes up."

The other Avengers all nodded, their expressions almost grave at Loki's request that they stand down. And he didn't have any doubt that, this time, it would be honored, unless the Giants forced them to do otherwise. It wasn't like Loki expected his friends to stand by if innocent lives were in jeopardy, but he did expect them to be smart and not go looking for trouble again.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to Thor.

His brother nodded and gripped Loki's shoulder.

"Just make sure not to let go," Loki reminded him.

 **)()()(**

He was unsurprised, and yet surprised.

Unsurprised that Thor once again let go too soon and got thrown off course. Surprised, that his brother managed to also throw him off.

Unsurprised to find himself back on Asgard, on the rainbow bridge, right outside the bifrost dome. Surprised, to only find himself there for a moment before he pitched backward (his feet having landed only partially on the edge of the bridge) and fell, flailing uselessly, before hitting the water below with a splash and brief shock of frigid water, even his Jotun heritage not entirely sparing him from the sudden chill of the magical waters that flowed around and beneath the bridge.

He surfaced, spluttering slightly and saw Thor a few feet from him, also treading water.

"You did that on purpose!" Thor protested.

"Brother, if I did it on purpose, do you really think I would have ended up in the water as well?"

Thor paused and seemed to consider it a moment. "It wasn't intentional?" he asked dubiously.

"No, it wasn't. You let go too soon again and it threw both of us off from where we should have landed," Loki replied honestly, panting a bit and feeling drained.

The trip had taken more than it should have out of him and treading water wasn't helping. What was wrong with him? Transporting himself and one other person used to be effortless, but now, it left him low on energy and landing off course. He wouldn't be surprised if his sudden, mysterious weakness was why he had materialized slightly off of where he'd been aiming, when, typically, he remained unaffected by Thor's sometimes wild landings.

His nose tickled as water ran out of it. He reached up to rub his finger under his nose and it came away tinged red. Shaking his hand free of as much water as he could, he wiped his palm under his nose. A bit of diluted blood pooled in his hand. His nose was bleeding again. Despair warred with alarm in him, but he pushed both aside to focus on wiping away the blood as quickly as it came, thankful for the water to help disguise it. Thor, who fortunately had not noticed anything amiss, was busy looking up at the rainbow bridge high above them, as if trying to figure out how to get back up there.

"I think I can fly us back up," he suggested.

It was the last thing Loki wanted to do, but he very much didn't have the strength to safely use any magic, and treading water was only taking more energy from him.

"Fine," he sighed. "Just get us out and back on dry land."

Thor paddled over to him and wrapped an arm around his brother's back. Loki unhappily wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, feeling like a damsel in distress and knowing he looked like one too. It was one of the many reasons he hated flying with his brother. That, and it always seemed as if Thor was only barely in control, simply randomly careening around and hoping he didn't fly into anything. It was far from pleasant (nerve-wracking and stressful would be better terms to describe it), and it didn't help that he always felt like Thor was just one jostle away from dropping him, (which had actually happened more than once over the years. So that particular concern was completely founded). He hated it, but even more, he heated that he didn't have a choice.

Mjolnir swung over their heads once, twice, three times, and they were shooting out of the water to stumble to a stop on the rainbow bridge moments later.

"There," Thor said, sounding far too pleased with himself. "You're welcome."

Loki gaped at him incredulously. "Yes, Brother, _thank you_ for pulling us out of the predicament that you caused in the first place," he said sarcastically.

"My Princes, are you both all right?" Heimdall asked, exiting the bifrost dome and walking over to them.

"Yes, Heimdall, quite all right. Soaked to the bone like drowned rats, thanks to a certain someone," Loki speared Thor with a displeased glare, "but fine. Thank you for asking."

With that, Loki turned and began walking back toward the palace, wishing he had a horse. He was already bone tired without adding having to walk the entire length of the rainbow bridge.

Hearing the rapid footsteps of his brother coming up behind him, Loki quickly wiped his hand under his nose again, glad to see it come away free of blood. Well, that was one problem taken care of, for the moment at least.

Catching up to Loki, Thor fell into step next to him. "I should probably apologize for landing us in the water. It was sort of my fault, I suppose."

"Sort of?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thor simply grinned, eliciting a similar, if reluctant, expression from Loki as the younger man shook his head fondly.

"I must admit, if nothing else, you make life more... interesting, Brother."

 **)()()(**

Stepping into the palace at last, Loki was greeted with the sight of his mother. Thankfully, his father was nowhere to be seen. He was hoping to put off encountering the king for just a bit longer.

Frigga looked them both up and down, her eyebrows rising questioningly. "What happened to you two?"

"It's... a long story?" Thor asked more than stated.

"No, actually, it's a short one," Loki said. "Once upon a time, Thor was an idiot. The end," he said cheerfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mother, I'm going to get some dry clothing."

Then he turned and began squishing up the hallway.

Frigga looked at Thor curiously. "Care to explain?"

"I might have accidentally done something he warned me not to while we were transporting, which resulted in our landing being thrown off and both of us falling off the rainbow bridge into the water," Thor explained.

Frigga was silent for a long moment and Thor would swear that his mother was trying hard not to laugh. However, when she spoke, her voice was nothing but calm and nonchalant.

"Your brother seems to be taking it rather well."

"Yes. Thankfully, he has been... rather forgiving today," Thor said cryptically. Then he too turned and squished up the hall.

Frigga watched her older son disappear around the corner and, with a shake of her head, let out a fond laugh. What was she ever going to do with those boys?

* * *

 **A/N So what do you guys think? Any chance the two of them will survive their conversation with Odin? Or are they toast? You'll find out around Friday. Stay tuned, and please review! :)**


	10. A Long Time Coming

******A Long Time Coming******

When Loki entered his father's war room, only steps behind Thor, his eyes immediately locked on to the group of Frost Giants sitting on the far side of the large table in the center of the room.

So, they were going to have this conversation in front of the guests. Wonderful.

"My Sons," Odin greeted as Thor and Loki came to stand next to the table across from the seated Giants, with Odin standing at the head. "What do you have to report?"

Loki met Thor's eyes as his brother turned to look at him. Loki cocked his head slightly in an almost shrug and Thor took a deep breath before turning back to look at their father.

"The six Giants are on Midgard," Thor said. "Thanks to Nick Fury's resources, we discovered evidence of a snowstorm where there should be none, and we investigated it with our friends. Inside the storm, we encountered and engaged the Giants–"

"You did what!" Odin snapped. "Whose idea was this?" Although he seemed to pose the question to both of them, his gaze shifted to land on Loki accusingly.

Loki was a heartbeat away from taking the fall when Thor cut in.

"It was mine," he declared, drawing their father's full attention once more.

Loki looked at his brother, a surprised eyebrow raised, and almost wanted to smile. Although Thor had said on Earth that he would take the blame, saying it and doing it were two very different things. But he had stayed true to his word, and Loki wasn't exactly sure how to react to this new concept. Thor fessing up and taking the blame for his own mistakes? Loki could get used to that.

"Loki didn't want to. He repeatedly reminded me that our orders were to observe and report, not to engage, but I didn't listen. I wanted to confront them, and I talked our friends into it. We wore Loki down until he agreed," Thor explained. "When it went bad, and we were outmatched, it was Loki who saved us from our own stupidity."

Odin's face was a mask of growing rage. This was going to be bad.

"You mean to tell me," his voice was low, dangerous, "that even after the last time you heedlessly charged in to fight Frost Giants, even with your orders, even with your brother trying to act as the voice of reason, you still recklessly forged ahead and picked a fight you could not win?" Odin challenged, his voice rising to a booming crescendo. "Is this what Asgard has to look forward to in its future king?"

In conversations such as these, this was typically where Loki intervened on his brother's behalf, and this time was no different.

"Father–"

"Stay out of this!" Odin bellowed.

Any other time before this, Loki would have backed down, had always backed down in the face of his father's anger. But this time? Not this time. Something within Loki snapped, and his own anger rose up, hot and righteous, as he strode aggressively past Thor to fully face his father.

"No!" he roared. "The days of me backing down in the face of your anger are gone! I am not simply your subject, _My King_!" he spat. "I am also your son, _Father!_ And it is long past time for you to treat me as such. Not just in matters of family, but in those of state as well. Or am I not still a prince of this realm?"

It was only as his words echoed through the room and faded away, did Loki fully realize what he had just done. For the first time in his life, he had truly stood up to his father, to the point of virtually challenging him (and in a formal setting, in front of non-family, at that). And while he looked confident and unmovable on the outside, internally, he was shaking with terror. Half of him was reeling with the shock of what he'd done, and the other half was screaming at him that he was an idiot.

Regardless, he forced himself to continue meeting Odin's gaze, even as he registered the surprised expressions on the Frost Giants faces out of the corner of his eye, and the almost palpable shock radiating off of Thor from behind him. Later, he might wish he could have seen the look on his brother's face, but at that moment...

It had taken far too long for this thread to break, and he wasn't about to waver or flinch or back down in any way. He wasn't giving in. Not this time.

He waited for the outburst, the rage and fire that would likely result in the fragile bridge that had so recently been built between them to be reduced to ash. But when Odin finally did speak, it was in a calm voice, anger firmly in control and all fire receding from his eyes.

"You are right, My Son."

Floored, wasn't a big enough word for what Loki felt. He had been expecting a fight. He had been expecting wrath. He didn't know what to do with acquiescence.

"I apologize, Loki."

Yes, "floored" was passed some time ago. Dumbfounded wasn't any closer. There was not a word in any language Loki knew to describe his current feeling of absolute astonishment. Calm capitulation _and_ an apology? From Odin? All in the same _unheated_ argument? And in front of a delegation of _Frost Giants,_ including the Jotun _king_? Loki waited for his brain to explode.

"You have a right to be included in matters such as these. I have ignored your opinion in the past, and if I were to continue to do so, I would be making the same mistake your brother did. So, please..." He motioned toward Loki and nodded, clearly giving him the floor to speak.

It took the younger prince a moment to collect his scattered thoughts enough to even remember what he was supposed to have an opinion on.

"Yes, well, thank you," he stammered before clearing his throat and shoving his train of thought back onto its tracks. "What I was going to say, was that Thor made a mistake, but he is hardly the first person in history to do so. Ultimately, it is not our mistakes that matter the most, but what we do with them. The sign of a good king is not perfection. It is the ability to learn and make up for the missteps that are inevitably going to happen. I believe Thor has done that. He knows he was foolish, he regrets it, and has owned up to it. I do not believe he will make the same error in judgment again."

"This is already the second time he has made this one," Odin argued, but not angrily, just simply making a point.

"Yes, which is why I believe he will not do so a third." Loki let his gaze meet Thor's before returning it to his father. "Often times, the lessons that stick with us the best, are the ones we regret the most."

Odin stared at his youngest son for a long moment as if seeing him for the first time, or somehow sizing him up, before a small smile turned up his mouth.

"Well said, My Son," the king praised with what was unmistakably pride shining in his eyes.

Huh. If Loki had known that all it took to make his father proud of him was to stand up to him, he would have done it a long time ago.

The clearing of a throat reminded the Asgardians of their guests.

"I apologize for subjecting you to our family issue, King Egil," Odin said.

Egil raised a hand slightly, waving off the apology. He didn't look upset, more understanding and... almost amused? "As a son who did not have the privilege of being able to stand up to my father and truly speak my mind, I respect those who can."

It hit Loki again. As bad as his relationship with Odin had been at times over the years, through all of their trials and issues, it had still always been infinitely better than anything he would have had with Laufey.

"Thank you for your indulgence, King Egil," Odin said politely, pulling Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki internally shook himself and quickly sat down across from the Frost Giants, Thor doing the same next to him. Once they were both settled, Odin lowered himself into his seat at the head of the table.

"The remainder of the Torgyris indeed on Midgard and likely is seeking to achieve Laufey's original ambitions for that realm. Your first engagement with them did not end well, even with the aid and strength of your human friends," Odin summarized. "What do you propose to do now?" His gaze touched on both Thor and Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow slightly. This was a bit different. He had been expecting his father to issue them new orders, not give them the lead. Although, Loki supposed if Odin continued to make all the decisions for them, neither of them would learn to be the leaders they needed to be once Odin finally handed the throne over to Thor (if they could ever manage to make it through a coronation without being interrupted). If the two of them couldn't handle something like this, then how were they going to rule Asgard together?

Loki glanced at Thor. His brother had a considering, thoughtful expression on his face. Loki pulled in a breath to offer up a suggestion, to break the silence and create a starting point for himself and Thor to begin forming a plan. But before he could speak, another voice filled the room.

"Might I propose a solution?" Egil asked. "With your permission, King Odin, I wish to offer my assistance to Prince Loki and Prince Thor in this matter. By your leave, I will accompany them to Midgard."

Odin was quiet a moment as he considered the Jotun King. Then he turned to his sons.

"Loki? What say you, My Son? Do you require their assistance?" Odin asked.

The reasoning behind Odin asking Loki, specifically, and not Thor, was not lost on the younger son, but he hoped none of the Giants thought anything of it. Before Loki could respond, he was once again beaten to it.

"With all due respect," Egil spoke up. "If the princes and their friends could not handle the Torgyr the first time, what's to say they will do any better the next?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I meant no offense, Prince Loki," Egil said quickly. "It is simply... I have been hunting this group for well over a year. I have taken the rest of their number down. I know them. I know what they're capable of."

"True," Loki agreed, studying Egil. "However, that doesn't explain such an ardent desire to accompany us to Midgard personally."

Egil glanced away and sighed before looking back to the youngest Prince of Asgard. "When it comes down to it, they are my people. My subjects. Which makes them, and this entire situation, _my_ responsibility. I will not sit by and force others to clean up my mess."

"Your father's mess," Loki said softly, unable to help himself.

This truly wasn't Egil's fault. It was Laufey's. And yet... as easy as it would be for Egil to pass the blame on to anyone he wished, instead, he was willingly taking the sins of his father upon himself and doing everything in his power to right as many of Laufey's wrongs as possible. It wasn't the kind of inheritance a son deserved. And it shouldn't have even fallen to Egil. Loki was the eldest son. It _should_ have been him carrying that burden, but fate had had other ideas.

Egil's eyes bored into Loki's. The younger Asgardian met and held the gaze unflinchingly.

"My father's mess," Egil agreed with a solemn nod. "But if I don't take responsibility for what he left behind, then who will?"

Loki held his biological brother's eyes for another long moment in the silence that pervaded the room. Then he turned to his father.

"They should come with us."

Odin and Loki shared a long look before the king nodded. "As you wish."

Loki nodded in thanks before turning back to Egil who looked somewhat surprised by the turn of events. Loki was willing to bet the Giant king hadn't been expecting Loki to agree with him. At least, not quite so easily.

"Is there anything you need to do to prepare?" Loki asked.

"If possible, I would like to bring more of my guard with me. They have as much experience with this group as I do."

"How many more?" Loki asked.

"There are eight more in my royal guard," Egil said, but Loki noticed he didn't request or demand to bring that number. The more time Loki spent around Egil, the more he was growing to like the King of Jotunheim.

"Four. Total," Loki said. His respect for Egil may have been growing, but his trust was still an unsure thing.

Egil nodded without protest. "If your gatekeeper will send me back to Jotunheim, I will retrieve the other two I wish to bring.

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "Retrieve them, then the five of you wait at the bifrost."

"For what?" Egil asked.

"For permission," Loki responded.

Egil furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought we already had it."

"You have Asgard's permission. But Asgard is not where we are going," Loki returned.

Understanding cleared the confusion on Egil's face. "You are going to request the Midgardians' permission for our presence."

"It is their planet, after all, and they are the ones being attacked by rogue Jotuns," Loki pointed out. "Besides, I doubt they will have an issue with it, especially if Thor and I vouch for you, but it would be best if we gave them forewarning. We don't need them attacking all of you, thinking you're the enemy, simply because they didn't know you were coming."

"That is wise forethought, My Son," Odin said.

"Thank you, Father," Loki replied with a small, almost shy smile before growing serious again as he turned back to Egil. "Thor and I will go ahead and let our friends know the plan. Heimdall will wait for our signal, then send the five of you through to meet us."

Egil nodded sharply, his eyes glinting with a fiery excitement. "Agreed."

Loki returned the gesture, but his nod was slow and his voice solemn, weighted. "Agreed."

 **)()()(**

Bruce Banner wound his way through the helicarrier's corridors until he arrived at the main lab. Inside, Tony was tinkering with something while Steve stood by and chatted with him (while also surreptitiously making sure his father didn't blow anything up, intentionally or not).

"Hey, Big Green!" Tony called cheerfully as he caught sight of his fellow scientist.

"Hey," Bruce returned with a small wave.

"You need something or were you just coming to hang out?" Tony asked.

"Actually..." Bruce trailed off.

"Uh, oh. I know that tone and the nervous shuffle of those feet. Something's bothering you," Tony said.

Bruce blinked, taken aback.

"What? You're not that hard to read, Buddy," Tony said.

Bruce looked at Steve.

"Sorry, Bruce, but he's right. You have a lot of tells and anyone who spends enough time with you can pick up on them pretty quick."

Bruce huffed a soft chuckle. "And here I thought I wasn't that transparent."

"Eh," Steve shrugged. "You're supposed to be transparent to those closest to you. Family, friends. They're the ones who should be able to read you, even when you don't want them to."

Bruce somehow found that to be simultaneously reassuring and worrying.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tony asked, setting aside his current "keep-my-hands-busy" project.

"It's about Loki," Bruce said.

"Ah," Tony said as he wiped his hands on a grease rag. "I somehow thought it might have something to do with that."

"Did something seem off about him to either of you?" Bruce asked.

"You mean, in addition to him being ticked at us?" Tony asked.

"Well, sort of. That's part of it, I guess. It's just..." Bruce sighed and gave up trying to find a better way to phrase it. "This isn't going to make much sense, but it was like he was too angry."

"Too angry?" Tony asked, but his expression seemed more knowing than dubious.

"This is Loki we're talking about," Bruce explained. "We may not have known him for very long at this point, but I know him well enough, and know enough about him, to realize that was out of character. I'm not saying he didn't have a right to be genuinely upset about it all, but the real Loki, you know, the one _not_ mind-controlled by an evil madman, is not the type to get angry about being the victim of something like being ignored. At least, not to the point of actually lecturing people about it. This is the guy who spent most of his life being put down and thought less of by his brother, his brother's friends, and most of his people, and he always just took it. I know he has more self-confidence and self-worth now, but personality traits that are _that_ ingrained in you, don't change in just a few months."

"I think I know what you're getting at," Steve said. "During the briefing, it was almost like..." he waved his hands helplessly. "Like, by getting mad at us and lecturing us, he was trying to hide something?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Like he was trying to distract us so we wouldn't notice something else," Bruce agreed.

"Exactly," Steve said.

"Deflection," Tony said. "In the right hands, it's practically an art form."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "I've never kept that a secret. Deflection is my default. I'm aware of it, and I own up to it. It's an ingrained act of self-preservation, not something I can fully help, but I'm working on it. But I'm not who we're talking about here," he waved them off. "One thing about deflection, the better you are at it, the easier it is to see in others. Which is how I know there's something more going on with Loki than just us not listening to him. I mean, we hashed that all out on the way back. He seemed perfectly fine with everything after that, right up until we started pointing out, and alluding to the fact that he wasn't one-hundred percent. Did you notice that? The moment I mentioned he passed out on the jet, he got defensive and snippy again, and instantly circled back to how we'd ignored him and he'd had to save us."

Steve nodded. "There was definitely something else underneath what he was actually saying, likely completely unrelated to his rant," he said adamantly.

"And the guilt trip? A little firework show to cover up the real problem," Tony added. "And whatever it is, wasn't there before the fight."

"Think it might have to do with what he said on the ride home?" Steve asked. "The part about how he might have turned out like them if he'd been raised with his people?"

"I think that might be part of it," Bruce agreed. "But, for some reason, I also feel like there's something else there too. Something more."

"You're right," Steve agreed. "If it was just that, he wouldn't have been trying so hard to hide whatever it is. Thinking about it now, the whole conversation during the briefing was like watching a magician keep our focus over here, while the important stuff was happening over there."

"And the whole fight with the Frost Giants was off too," Tony added. "Think about it. We all saw him fight Thanos, and those Frost Giants may have been formidable, but even combined, they weren't on that level."

"And yet, it seemed to take everything Loki had just to bluff them into leaving," Bruce mused.

"And what was up with him on the jet?" Tony put in. "He fell asleep like he was completely exhausted, which, even with that rebound thing and the cut he got, makes zero sense. This is the guy who defeated one of the universe's biggest bads, who no one else could even touch, then gave over half his life energy to save his dad. A guy that powerful doesn't take cat naps after a little boo boo from an altercation with some bullies. And I'm telling you right now, if he didn't wake up from a nightmare, I'll eat my left shoe."

"And I'll eat the right," Steve agreed.

"Maybe that's it," Bruce said.

"Okay, I wasn't serious about the shoe," Tony said.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Not that. You just said it. He fought Thanos, then did the lifeforce transfer, which we know is dangerous and has hardly ever even been done before in the history of Asgard, and survived even fewer times. Even Eir and Frigga admitted they don't know a whole lot about lifeforce transfers. No one does. What if there are lasting effects?"

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"Well, think about it," Bruce said. "Like Tony said, he gave over half of the energy that keeps him alive to his father. What if that's something that doesn't just grow back?"

"You think maybe whatever Loki gave up to save Odin, is just gone now?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Bruce said.

"But it is possible," Steve said. "And it would explain why he suddenly seems so much weaker."

"Or it could just as easily be that he hasn't completely returned to full strength after everything," Tony said. "It's not like we know the average recovery time for something like that either."

"True," Bruce agreed. "Honestly, I hope it's the latter rather than the former."

"It might not even be either one," Steve said. "This is all just speculation."

"And clearly, Loki isn't in a sharing mood," Tony said. "Just take it from someone who is excellent at holding people at arms length and keeping secrets from the world, he was absolutely hiding something. Whether he, himself, even knows what's going on with him, I think he, at least, knows something is off, and he's not telling anyone."

"And whatever it is, it's causing nightmares," Bruce added. "They've got to be related."

"And Thor definitely doesn't know," Tony said. "It would've been obvious if he did."

"And if he's not even telling Thor..." Steve trailed off. "But old habits do die hard. Maybe that's why he's playing this close to the vest, out of habit. Maybe it's not really that big of a deal. We're probably just blowing a minor thing way out of proportion."

"Yeah," Tony said with a nod.

"Maybe," Bruce agreed.

But none of them found themselves really believing it.

* * *

 **A/N Just a quick heads up guys. Up until now, I've been updating this story twice a week, but busy life means I just can't keep up with that schedule anymore. So, for the time being, I will only be updating once a week. Sorry about that, but I guarantee there will always be a minimum of one chapter a week, with the hope that I can get back to more frequent updates at some point.**

 **That aside, did any of you expect that reaction from Loki? Or from Odin for that matter? And Egil is headed to Earth. Good thing? Bad Thing? Plus, it would seem some of Loki's teammates aren't as oblivious as he thinks. What's going on with him? Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Next update will be next Friday.**


	11. Like Pulling Teeth

**A/N Hey, guys, look what I found! An update! Enjoy! :)**

 **Like Pulling Teeth**

Loki and Thor arrived on the bridge of the helicarrier for the second time that day. Thankfully, this time a chorus of guns being cocked didn't immediately follow. A few startled curses did, but Loki would take what he could get. And miracle of all miracles, Thor actually landed at his side for once.

"Would it kill you to give a little advanced warning before you just show up out of thin air?" Fury griped at him.

"Probably," Loki said cheekily.

Fury scowled, which meant Loki was performing his self-appointed role as irritant perfectly. Tony would be proud.

Speaking of...

"Hey, One-Eyed Nicky," a familiar voice called out as the bridge doors slid open, "where's the– Hey! You guys are back! And still alive. So, I assume the report went well."

"More or less," Loki agreed. "We've returned with somewhat of a plan and an offer of backup."

"Backup? What kind of backup?" Fury asked suspiciously... well, more suspiciously than usual.

"The kind that can greatly help us, but which you are likely not going to be happy about," Loki answered.

Fury sighed deeply. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Loki snarked back.

 **)()()(**

"So the King of the Frost Giants and four of his royal guards are coming here?" Steve asked, once all of the Avengers had been assembled and told the news.

"That's the plan," Loki said... "with SHIELD's permission, of course," he added as an afterthought.

"You really think these guys are on our side?" Steve asked seriously.

"I would never have agreed to their stepping foot on your world if I didn't," Loki vowed solemnly.

"All right," Steve said with a nod. "Let's do it."

"Hold on," Fury interrupted. "I haven't approved this yet."

"What's to approve?" Tony asked. "If Loki says they can be trusted, then it's good enough for all of us."

The rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"If Earth's Mightiest Heroes are for it, then SHIELD backs you up. Right, Sir?" Phil stated more than asked.

"If this goes south, it's on all of you," Fury said as he turned and walked away.

"For anyone who doesn't know, that's Fury speak for 'sure, go ahead,'" Phil said.

"So, what now? You guys have to go back and get them or what?" Clint asked.

"By now, they should be standing by. Once we give the signal, Heimdall will send them via bifrost," Loki explained.

"Then let's get to it," Tony said with a clap of his hands. "What's the signal?"

"Actually," Loki said, "although I haven't known Director Fury for long, I get the feeling that he wouldn't appreciate a giant Asgardian sigil being burned into the deck of his helicarrier. So, they will be landing in New Mexico."

"What _is_ it with you guys and New Mexico?" Phil cried in exasperation.

"A large, open desert area with little to no population to see, or be harmed by, a powerful beam of light and energy that teleports a person from another planet onto yours. How is that not self-explanatory?" Loki returned.

"You know," Phil mused, "When you explain it like that..."

"Anyway," Loki said in amusement. "Unless you want five more Frost Giants walking around Earth unaided and unsupervised, I suggest we hold off on the signal until we can go meet them personally."

"That's... a really good idea," Bruce said with an energetic nod. "I like that idea. I'll stay here."

Loki chuckled. "Thor and I will go. The rest of you can stay here if you wish. Just provide us a quinjet and someone to pilot it. We'll go pick them up and bring them here to formulate a plan."

"Why are we bringing them back here?" Clint asked. "They're landing in New Mexico, exactly where the others are. Why not just go after them without the extra trip?"

"Two reasons," Loki said. "One, we don't actually know they're there any more. They could have moved somewhere else. There's no point in wandering around out in the desert until we actually know where they are. Two, once we do have their location, we are going to plan out our strategy and think this through, rather than going in guns blazing without a moments thought again."

"Yep, fair point," Clint said.

"Well, if you think we're all going to make you guys go pick up the king and his men alone, you've lost your minds," Steve said, surreptitiously meeting his father's eyes. "Besides, I really want to see the bifrost in action again."

"And I just made some upgrades to my suit. A quick flight to New Mexico would be a great way to test them out."

"And I'm flying the plane," Clint's eagle eyes glanced between the two, but didn't call anyone's attention to it as he piped up.

"You're going to need a co-pilot," Natasha added, following Clint's lead.

"We can't all go," Loki protested. "We're going to have a fine enough time fitting five Frost Giants into a quinjet without filling said jet with our own people first."

"Good point," Tony easily agreed. "So you stay here."

"What?"

"That way, it's only me and Thor riding along, while Dad flies outside, and Clint and Nat pilot," Steve added, sharing another quick, knowing glance with his father.

"I can't stay behind," Loki sputtered. "I'm the one who's been dealing with them."

"And I haven't?" Thor asked. He wasn't sure exactly what his friends were up to, but he caught the glance between Steve and Tony and knew there was something more here. Whatever the reason they were trying to keep Loki on bored the carrier, he trusted them enough to go along with it.

"I didn't say that," Loki said.

"Good," Thor replied. "Then I can take care of this myself. If I'm going to be king, I can't let you keep doing these things for me."

Loki opened his mouth to protest when Bruce jumped in. "And this will give you a chance to help me with something."

Loki blinked, his thoughts derailed as he looked at the scientist. "With what?"

"I'm trying to understand our enemies better. I'm hoping by studying a Frost Giant, I can begin to understand how we can fight them better, maybe even figure out how their powers work and find some way of combating them. But at the moment, I only have access to one Frost Giant."

Loki looked at him dubiously. "When you say study..."

"I'm going to dissect you," Bruce deadpanned. "What do you think?"

"Fair point. I apologize," Loki said.

"Look," Bruce said, "nothing may come of it, but if it can help at all... And we're kind of pressed for time. The longer they're out there, the more damage they can do. So, the way I see it, is either you can go on an air Uber ride to pick up some buddies, which literally anyone else on this team can do, or you can stay here and help me, which is something _only_ you can do."

"I... suppose?" Loki said hesitantly.

"Great! Then it's settled," Steve said, clapping Loki on the shoulder as he and the others filed out of the room, leaving only Loki and Bruce behind.

"What... just happened?" Loki asked.

"You know, I have a feeling this is how most people feel after talking to you," Bruce said with a grin as he headed for the door himself. "Congratulations, Buddy, you've just been Loki'd."

"I... Wait, is that a real term?" Loki asked, following after the scientist.

 **)()()(**

"So, why did we leave Loki behind? Don't think we didn't notice those looks you two kept sending each other and Bruce," Clint said as he piloted the quinjet high above the clouds.

"Besides that, you guys jumped on Loki's 'not-enough-room' theory way too easily. Giants or not, all we had to do was take one of the bigger jets to fit everybody easily," Natasha added.

" _Bruce, Steve, and I have been talking,"_ Tony said through the comms as he flew alongside the quinjet. _"We feel like something's off with Loki. We think something may be wrong that he's not telling anyone. I thought maybe if he stayed behind, Bruce could get something out of him."_

"That's what I was thinking too," Steve agreed.

"So, you guys noticed that too," Natasha said.

"Thor?" Steve asked, taking note of how quiet the usually exuberant Asgardian was.

"I, too, have been concerned about my brother," Thor admitted. "I had hoped I was imagining it, but now I cannot deny that he is hiding something from me." He sighed, looking sad. "I thought we were past such things."

"I don't think Loki is keeping whatever it is from you out of spite or a desire to lie," Steve said. "I think, maybe he just doesn't want to burden anyone, or..."

"Or?" Thor asked.

Steve sighed. "Or maybe he's afraid to share it."

"Afraid he'll be viewed as weak or lacking if he allows us to see his vulnerabilities," Thor translated all too easily. "When is he going to be able to trust me enough to know I won't do that? Not anymore."

" _I don't think you can frame it that way, Sparky,"_ Tony said gently. _"I don't think he kept it from you because he couldn't trust you."_

"Why else would he not confide in me?" Thor asked.

" _A multitude of reasons. Take it from me, often times, it's a lot easier to keep a secret than share one. If Loki is anything like me, which unfortunately he seems to be, then he's one of those people that, if he doesn't tell anyone the truth, if he doesn't say it out loud, then it doesn't become real. He can ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist. But the moment he shares it, it's out there. It's real, and he can't convince himself it isn't and hope it just goes away."_ Tony's sigh was clear through the connection. _"Believe me, Thor, this isn't about you. It's about him."_

"Perhaps," Thor hesitantly agreed, "but that doesn't change the fact that he's hiding something, and it's clearly affecting him negatively."

"That's why we left him with Bruce. If someone can just get him to open up, or even let something slip, maybe whatever is going on can start to resolve," Steve said.

"And if this doesn't work?"

"Then we knock him out, tie him up, and force him to spill," Natasha said.

"You aren't suggesting harming my brother," Thor said, his voice hard. It wasn't a question.

"Well, I was thinking of locking him in a room with a heavily caffeinated Tony," Natasha replied. "If you consider that harm..."

Steve snorted. "You know, that's probably not a bad plan B. If there's anyone who can cajole, trick, manipulate, or outright wear-down information from someone, it's my father. I never could keep anything from him as a kid. If I had a secret or a problem, he always got it out of me. If Bruce can't get through, I'm betting Dad can."

" _Aw. I'm not sure whether to be complimented or offended,"_ Tony said, trying to divert the conversation to distract a certain worried big brother.

"Maybe a little of both?" Clint suggested, quickly catching on to Tony's true intention (something that had become almost frighteningly common with the members of this team, as of late. When had they all started to be able to read each other so easily?).

Steve chuckled. "I meant it as a compliment. Although..."

" _Let's just stick with compliment. I'm good with that."_

"Yeah, poor Tony's ego is already almost wasted to nothing. We'd better not do anything to hurt it more," Natasha tossed out.

"So, where exactly is this meeting place we're headed to?" Clint interrupted as the quinjet crossed into New Mexico airspace.

"Anywhere out in the desert where no one can accidentally be vaporized by the bifrost beam," Thor said.

"Wait. So, if we just need a secluded place, why did we go all the way to New Mexico?" Steve added.

Thor shrugged and grinned. "Nostalgia? ...And, Loki _might_ have been messing with Agent Coulson just a bit," he admitted.

Steve huffed a laugh and shook his head fondly.

" _Hey, it's not nice to mess with Agent. Only I get to do that,"_ Tony griped goodnaturedly. _"Seriously, though, you were making that part about the bifrost up, right? It doesn't vaporize people... right?"_

"Usually. But even the most advanced technologies can go awry occasionally," Thor said.

" _...That's it. I'm only riding the Loki express from now on."_

"You're messing with him, aren't you?" Steve whispered.

Thor's cat-that-ate-the-canary grin was all the answer he needed.

Tony, for his part, was a bit confused as to why there was suddenly laughter coming over all of the comms.

 **)()()(**

"Is that all you needed from me?" Loki asked as he rolled his sleeve back down while Bruce labeled the vial containing Loki's blood.

"I'd also like to take some full body scans to get a picture of your physiology."

"And, again, how did you say this was going to help?" Loki asked, piercing Bruce with a shrewd gaze.

Bruce shifted slightly. The moment Steve and Tony had met his eyes on the bridge, he'd known what they were getting at. And he hadn't been outright lying. He had been wanting to study Frost Giant DNA and physiology... He just might have exaggerated the urgency of that need.

Bruce racked his brain to find a convincing response, before mentally throwing his hands up in defeat. He sighed, shoulders sagging. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence. We both know there's an ulterior motive here."

"It was a bit hard to miss the glaces being thrown about on the bridge. You aren't the most subtle people at times."

"We're just worried about you," Bruce admitted.

"Worried?" Loki asked, trying to sound innocent, but there was a slight strain to his voice and a sudden tension in his posture.

"Cut the act, Loki," Bruce confronted, pulling his glasses off and tossing them on the lab table. "The weakness and exhaustion, the obvious nightmare, the guilt trip lecture earlier about trust and family that was a clear deflection from something else? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, and you just so happen to be friends with more than one of those."

Loki's jaw tensed, his body unnaturally still, as his eyes dropped from Bruce's.

"You need to stop feeling like you have to hide everything from those you care about," Bruce said gently.

"And perhaps you should stop projecting your own issues onto others!" Loki snapped.

And there it was. Lashing out when he felt cornered.

Loki surged to his feet, spun around, and strode from the room.

And there was the flight after the fight. It really was amazing how well Bruce had gotten to know Loki in such a short time, to the point that none of Loki's behavior had caught the scientist off guard. It both surprised him, and yet somehow, didn't. He understood it, on more levels than he really wanted to admit.

Now for the next step...

Bruce slowly counted to ten, giving Loki enough of a head start to let him cool off and think, without giving him the chance to get away and fully disappear.

 **)()()(**

The moment the words left his mouth, Loki wanted to take them back, but if he did...

He didn't pause or look back as he made his way through the hallways. He didn't want to know if Bruce's expression had been one of hurt as he imagined it probably was. He hadn't meant to be harsh or mean, but it was so easy to default to defensiveness, which, all too often, tended to take the form of hurtful, wounding barbs. He hated himself for it, but such a large part of him was afraid. Afraid of anyone else finding out the truth. Because then... then it would be real. If no one knew there was something wrong with him, if no one knew he was weak now, maybe he could pretend that he wasn't. Maybe he could even convince himself.

Loki's stride slowed, and he stopped in an empty hallway. He turned and leaned against the nearby wall and sighed, in deep, painful resignation, as he slid slowly down to sit on the floor. He let his head thunk back against the wall and stared blindly up at the ceiling.

The last time something had been wrong with him, he had decided to hide it for fear of being viewed as weak or defective. But that decision had led to so much pain for so many people. If he would have simply told someone about passing out in his room on that fateful day over a year ago, perhaps someone would have discovered the influence on his mind, and things would have been different. So much pain and suffering and death could have been avoided... if he had just asked for help.

Loki didn't turn at the sound of approaching feet, continuing to stare at the ceiling, even as someone else wordlessly slid down to sit beside him. He didn't have to look. He already knew who it was.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," Bruce replied.

They lapsed into silence again. Bruce didn't ask any questions, didn't push, and somehow, it made Loki feel even worse about his treatment toward the other man.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Loki confessed. "Not really. But something isn't right. I..."

He sighed and dropped his head forward to rest on his bent knee.

"Why don't you tell me what you do know," Bruce said.

Loki raised his head and apologetic, guilt-ridden green eyes met warm, understanding, and somehow forgiving brown. It was almost too much for Loki to handle at the moment. So, he looked away, but began speaking nonetheless. He told Bruce everything, from his nightmares, to his sudden weakness on the battlefield and lack of energy for his magic. He even confessed about the nosebleeds and the serious warning sign they had always been for him in the past.

Bruce didn't speak for several long moments after Loki finished speaking.

"It's concerning," Bruce finally admitted. "But we don't know that it's some permanent debilitation."

"But what if it is?" Loki asked.

"And what if the helicarrier suddenly falls out of the sky?" Bruce shot back.

Loki met Bruce's eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to teach you another one of our Earth sayings: 'Don't borrow trouble.' Let's not go saying goodbye to your powers until we know for sure they're really gone forever."

"It's been three months, Bruce," Loki sighed.

"Yeah, three months after doing a lifeforce transfer and nearly dying. It is entirely possible that it takes longer than that to fully recover from something so huge. For crying out loud, Loki, you did something very few people ever have, and even fewer have survived. You're allowed to have a shortcoming or two."

"But what if it's permanent?" Loki asked again. "Magic is part of who I am. I've spent my whole life honing it and building my entire fighting style around it. If I'm being honest, I also built most of my life around it. Take that away, and what am I?" He met Bruce's eyes, his own pleading and full of raw emotion.

Bruce met the gaze with calm serenity and absolute certainty as he responded. "You are Loki, son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor, Prince of Asgard, Avenger, descendant of Jotunheim, child of two worlds, savior of Asgard and Earth and... the entire universe really. You are a friend, a son, a brother, a leader, and a wise, caring, smart, creative person who has been through so much, but come out all the stronger for it. That's who you are, and magic has nothing to do with any of it."

Bruce's eyes burned with the intensity of his belief in those words. They trapped Loki, making it impossible for him to look away or deny what the scientist was saying.

"If this ends up being forever, life will still go on. You will figure it out and find a new normal, a new reality. You will adjust, like you have to every other curve ball life has thrown at you. And guess what? You'll have every last one of your friends and family right there with you while you do. Whether you like it or not," Bruce finished with a grin.

Loki couldn't help himself. He grinned back and felt some of the weight that had been crushing him lift, until he felt like he could breathe again. He swallowed thickly and nodded, his suddenly bright eyes dropping to look at the floor almost shyly.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I know you're new to the whole friend thing, but that's what we're here for." Bruce said as he gave Loki's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Just do me a favor. Please stop running away."

Loki furrowed his brow. "I don't-"

"You are one of the bravest people I've seen when it comes to a fight. On a battlefield, you don't shy away from anything. But every time things get difficult or awkward where other people are concerned, you pull back, whether mentally, emotionally, or physically. As soon as interpersonal relationships start to get hard or scary, you run. Just like you did half an hour ago when you bolted from the lab."

Loki really wanted to deny it, but Bruce was right. It was yet another way Loki subconsciously protected himself, another form of deflecting and hiding.

"So tell me, how can someone who doesn't so much as flinch in the face of any physical threat, who can stare down the likes of Thanos and not blink, still manage to get so freaked out by the very idea of letting other people get too close?" Bruce asked with a slight grin.

Loki huffed a laugh. "When I figure that out, I'll let you know."

Bruce chuckled, but then sobered. "Just try to remember, we're here for you. We're your friends and you're not going to chase us away. So stop worrying that we're going to turn our backs on you the moment you say or do the wrong thing. That's not how this works."

Loki nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," Bruce said with a glad smile as he bumped his shoulder against Loki's. "And hey, you've gotten everything off your chest now. The hardest part's over."

Loki groaned softly and sighed. "No, the hard part is still to come. Now, I have to figure out how to tell my brother."

"Which one?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"That's really not funny," Loki said, his tone serious, but his eyes twinkling.

"Sorry," Bruce said, but his not-quite-suppressed laugh said he was anything but.

If Loki's losing battle to hold back his own amused grin was any indication, Bruce was forgiven regardless.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think and/or how you feel! Even if I don't personally respond, I read every single review I get, and I'm always extremely grateful for all of them! Next chapter will be up in a week. Hang with me guys, we're building up to the big fight and... Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what other twists I might have in store for all of you! :)**


	12. Come Fly With Me

**Come Fly With Me**

"Heimdall!" Thor called as he and the others stood together in the middle of the desert, a few yards from their quinjet. "We're ready! Send them down!"

For a long moment, nothing happened.

"You sure he can hear you?" Tony asked. "I mean, you have a great set of pipes on you, Buddy, but Asgard is a little farther than just the next town over."

The sudden, blinding flash of rainbow colored light searing into the ground (and all of their corneas) answered for the thunderer.

"I think he heard me," Thor snarked.

"You have either been spending way too much time around Loki or Tony," Natasha said.

"Or both," Clint added.

The lights from the bifrost faded, leaving behind an intricate circle burned into the ground with five Frost Giants standing in the middle of it.

There was one Frost Giant standing in the center, flanked by the other four. He was more lithe than the rest, almost looking out of place by comparison. The Giant stepped forward, the other four following in his wake.

"Prince Thor," the leader said with a nod of respect.

"King Egil," Thor returned. "These are some of my teammates, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Tony," he said, motioning to each in turn.

Egil nodded respectfully to each one of them before turning back to Thor. "I don't see Prince Loki. Is all well?"

"Yes, he's assisting our other teammate with something back on the helicarrier," Thor replied.

Egil furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Our... base of operations," Steve explained, clearing the confusion from Egil's face.

"We are going to meet them there to plan our next step," Thor added.

"We will follow your lead, Prince Thor," Egil agreed.

"Thank you, King Egil," Thor said with an appreciative nod.

"Okay!" Tony interjected, as usual. "If we're all done with the stiff formalities, how about we hit the road?"

One Asgardian, and three human, eye rolls followed the comment.

"This way." Thor motioned to the giants, and the two groups moved toward the quinjet.

"This is... some form of transport?" Egil asked as he and his men looked over the craft.

"It's called a quinjet," Clint said. "It's a machine that can fly through the air."

"It flies?" Egil asked in surprise. "And we ride on it?"

Holding back a grin, Clint signaled the jet and the back hatch began to open. "Not _on_ it. _In_ it."

As soon as the ramp touched the ground, Clint and Natasha strode into the jet, Steve and Thor a few steps behind.

Egil glanced at his men before slowly following the four Avengers into the quinjet. Ducking slightly to slip inside, he and his men looked around curiously at the large hold, just big enough to accommodate them standing to their full heights.

As Clint and Natasha began the pre-flight sequence, Steve and Thor took the seats closest to the cockpit, facing each other.

"Your friend isn't coming?" Egil asked, motioning over his shoulder toward the exit.

"He has his own ride," Steve said with a smirk.

The sound of repulsors firing drew the attention of the giants, and they glanced outside just in time to see Tony's helmet slide into place as he lifted off the ground, moments before the jet's ramp locked into place and the quinjet's engines powered up.

"I see," Egil said, a note of curious amazement in his voice. "Do all humans have such devices?"

"Not exactly," Thor said with a laugh. "Tony created the armor he wears, himself."

Egil's brow rose in impressed surprise. "He created it? Amazing. I was not aware humans had progressed so much."

"Yeah, we've come a long way since the viking days," Steve said. "But he's a bit more advanced even than most of humanity. He also helped invent and design the quinjets."

"Might want to take a seat back there," Clint called. "We're taking off."

Ignoring the far too small seats, the five giants lowered themselves to the floor of the jet just as it lifted off, its engines thrumming powerfully.

"Your friend created this craft?" Egil asked Steve.

Steve nodded proudly. "He's my father, actually."

"Oh, I apologize," Egil said, but Steve waved him off with a friendly smile.

Steve found it almost amusing in a way. It wasn't as if Egil was supposed to know that someone he met moments ago was Steve father, and yet, the Jotun king had still felt the need to apologize as if he'd somehow been offensive. It was nice to see that he was so polite and considerate. Not something one usually expects from a king, and definitely not the vibe Steve had gotten where Laufey was concerned. Maybe Loki was right to give Egil the benefit of the doubt. There might just be hope for this guy after all.

"And yes, he invented and designed this, and all the others like it," Steve said.

"Is this a good thing?" Egil asked, glancing around the craft when it dipped slightly as it began to move forward. "I mean no offense, of course," he amended.

Steve laughed. Considering how often initial prototypes of his father's projects tended to turn out... less than perfect, it was actually a valid question. "Yes, my father is an excellent inventor, and Clint and Natasha are great pilots. No need to worry."

Egil nodded but looked only slightly reassured. Steve couldn't blame him. The guy had never flown before. Probably had never even heard of such a thing as a plane until five minutes earlier. He had a right to be uneasy. As did his men, who all looked about as tense and on edge as their king did, despite doing their best to hide it. It simply doesn't do for warriors to appear afraid of a simple machine. Regardless of whether or not that machine can send them plummeting to a fiery death at any moment.

Steve shook his head at himself. He had definitely been spending too much time with his father, especially if his own internal voice was starting to sound more and more like said father.

"How long will this journey last?" Egil asked, still looking a bit... tense.

"It's going to be about an hour," Steve said.

"An hour?" Egil asked.

Right. Steve mentally kicked himself. Of course they wouldn't know what an "hour" was. They were from another planet. They probably measured time in a completely different way, if they even kept track of time at all. Being around Thor and Loki with their knowledge of Earth, had spoiled them all. The Asgardians were like humans in so many ways, that it was sometimes easy to forget that they were technically aliens. Which begged the question, how did all these alien species seem to be able to speak English? Steve shook his head. That was a question for another time, and one he was pretty sure his father was going to find intriguing. But in the meantime, he had a Jotun king waiting expectantly for an explanation.

"Um..." Steve thought for a moment. "An hour is a measurement of time that we use on Earth. It's..." How was he supposed to explain what an hour was to someone from another planet? "It's going to be a little while," he said instead.

"So, not a short journey?"

"Afraid not."

Using all of his super-human strength, Steve managed to keep a straight face at the disheartened expressions that involuntarily stole across the Giants' features...

Barely.

 **)()()(**

"Have you considered the problems you're having with your magic could be caused by something else?" Bruce asked.

They were back in the lab as Bruce began running tests on Loki's blood, while the dark-haired prince sat nearby, watching him curiously.

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"Like something more... psychological, than physical?" Bruce hesitantly suggested.

"I've accepted my Frost Giant heritage," Loki instantly shot back.

Well, _that_ wasn't telling at all.

"That's actually not what I meant, but since you brought it up. Your almost eager willingness to hide from our arriving guests would suggest otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, but Bruce wasn't buying it. He'd spent enough time around Tony by now, to recognize bull when he heard it.

"Come on, Loki. We both know you didn't buy that nonsense on the bridge for even a second. You knew we were making that stuff up, but you still gave in. Easily."

Loki didn't confirm it, but he also didn't meet Bruce's eyes.

"Ever since you showed up today, every time you or anyone mentions them you get all tense and on edge. So what? Is it the fact that they're Frost Giants or that one of them is your brother?"

"I have only one brother-" Loki snapped, but Bruce cut him off.

"You do know that acknowledging that you two are biologically related with the genetic makeup of siblings doesn't suddenly make Thor not your brother, right?" Bruce asked sarcastically. "Why do you do that? The moment he's even mentioned you get defensive and offended. I mean, I get why you do it with Laufey. That guy was a cruel, barbaric monster, but you don't even know anything about Egil."

"He's Laufey's son," Loki argued.

"Well, not to be mean, but technically so are you. And if you're anything to go by, just because someone is descended from a person, doesn't mean they have to be anything like them. And yet, you've already made up your mind about Egil, that you want nothing to do with him, that he's not worth your time, and that the sooner we wrap this whole thing up, the sooner he can go back to Jotunheim and you never have to see or think about him again. Tell me I'm wrong."

Loki didn't. He couldn't. He gritted his teeth and looked away.

"You don't have to instantly like or trust the guy, but from what you've told us, he doesn't sound like a horrible person. Maybe reserve your judgment until you actually know what he's like, instead of just taking one look at his skin and pedigree and writing him off."

Loki winced. It was a low blow, and part of Bruce regretted it, but sometimes the only way through Loki's think skull was with an especially hard hit.

Bruce sighed. "I know, probably better than anyone, how hard it can be to reconcile two sides of yourself, but if you don't, it will tear you apart."

"I have-"

"To Asgard," Bruce interrupted. "You've accepted yourself where Asgard is concerned. But what about to Jotunheim? You're hiding from these Jotuns as much as you used to hide from Asgardians. I know you've had to put up walls and wear masks to protect yourself for most of your life, and being yourself isn't the most natural thing for you, but Asgardian isn't all you are. You've finally figured out that part of you, but now you owe it to yourself to explore your true heritage too. To find out more about who and where you came from. Maybe even discover other Jotun," he stopped himself just before saying 'family members' and quickly chose another word, "relatives."

"And if I do this and don't like what I find out?"

"Then at least you know, which is better than wondering."

"Somehow, I think wondering might be preferable."

"That's up to you," Bruce said. "But I'm a scientist. For me, knowing is always better than wondering."

"I'll think about it," Loki said reluctantly, his tone bordering on placating.

Bruce shrugged. "This one's all about you. No one else. It's your life. You have to decide whether you're fine with the way things are, or if you need more. I just want you to make sure that, whatever you decide, you're not going to look back someday with regret."

"I'll think about it," Loki said again, but this time there was something more in his voice, a solemnity or weight that hadn't been there before, as his expression became one of deep introspection.

 **)()()(**

Not quite an hour later, the quinjet landed on the helicarrier and five very relieved looking Frost Giants disembarked... That is, they looked relieved right up until they realized they were still on a flying craft.

Steve would be lying if he said he didn't nearly burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. The crestfallen expressions they were trying so hard to hide were hilarious.

Steve and the others led their blue guests inside the carrier and through the hallways to the bridge. More than one "curious" glance accompanied them as they passed, and as they stepped onto the bridge, all activity ground to a halt.

All eyes turned to stare at the quite large, and very alien visitors. The Chitauri aside, these were the first truly alien looking... well, aliens, that many of them had ever seen.

"You weren't kidding about the giant part," Phil murmured to Loki where they, and Bruce, stood near Fury in the middle of the bridge.

Loki's mouth twitched, but he didn't grin. "And they're the small ones," he whispered.

"Seriously?" Phil hissed.

Loki nearly lost it as he met Phil's eyes and saw the moment the agent realized the joke. The man shook his head and tried to look disgruntled and unimpressed, but the slight, unintentional quirking of the corner of his mouth gave him away.

Loki gently bumped his shoulder against the man's, not stopping to think about how easy it was to interact with the agent now, when it had been so awkward and tense mere hours before.

"King Egil," Loki greeted as he stepped forward. "Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you, Prince Loki," Egil said, inclining his head slightly. "Prince Thor informed us that you do not know exactly where the Torgyr are at the moment, and that we will be planning a strategy while the humans search." Although the king said it all as a statement, Loki could hear a slight questioning tone underneath.

He nodded. "The humans have technology that allows them to monitor much of their planet from here." He motioned to the many agents monitoring satellite images, news, social media, surveillance footage, internet usage, and a whole host of other things on their screens.

Egil looked around him curiously. The humans continued to surprise and impress him with their advancements.

"As soon as the Torgyr show themselves again, the agents here will know," Loki continued. "Until then, it doesn't hurt to come up with some contingencies for what we will likely be facing. I would appreciate any knowledge of the Torgyr you can provide to my friends, since you and your men have dealt with this group the most and know more what they are capable of."

"Of course," Egil readily agreed. "I would be pleased to."

"Um..." Bruce hesitantly spoke up. "So, what's the plan here? Is this an all-hands-on-deck, guns-blazing kind of thing, or a wait and see situation?"

None of his friends had to read too hard between the lines to know what he was really asking.

"Bruce, about that," Loki said slowly. He really didn't want to bring this up, but it would be stupidly dangerous not to. He cleared his throat slightly and casually moved toward the table to lower himself into a chair. And no, he was not doing so to stall and avoid eye contact, thank you very much. And he also didn't intentionally position the table between himself and his friends to make himself feel slightly less vulnerable. "I think it would be best if we held off on utilizing the Hulk unless absolutely necessary."

Bruce blinked, looking almost like he'd been slapped. He shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. "No. Yeah. I get that. It's a good idea. I-"

"Bruce. Stop," Loki said firmly, raising a hand to stop him as he leaned forward. "This has nothing to do with you or my trust in you, which is absolute. For both of you." Loki pinned him with a piercing stare until Bruce hesitantly nodded. Loki sighed and relaxed minutely. "This has to do with the fact that I don't know the full extent of the Torgyr's abilities."

"Meaning what?" Tony asked.

Loki's jaw tensed, and he looked away for a moment.

 _Now or never._ "There is this... There is a way to use magic to sort of... There's a technique..." Loki growled. There was no good way to explain it. "I worry that the Torgyr might be able to somewhat control the Hulk," he spit out.

Silence. _Well, what were you expecting after that kind of pronouncement?_

"How?" Bruce asked in a tiny voice, looking utterly terrified at the very prospect.

Loki internally berated himself for worrying the man. "Calm down, Bruce. They could only do so in person and when the Hulk is in control."

Bruce visibly deflated, relief evident on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Bruce waved off his apology, clearly not upset about it.

"Okay, I need some more details," Tony piped up. "What are you talking about?" he asked, looking about as confused as... literally everyone else in the room.

Loki took a moment to gather his thoughts. "There is a way to use magic to sort of manipulate the subconscious mind," he began. "When it comes to intelligent, sentient beings, it is mostly useless, but on animals or any minimally-intelligent, instinct-driven creatures it is quite effective."

"Like the Hulk," Bruce said, filling in what Loki hadn't said.

Loki reluctantly nodded. "Extreme emotions also make this skill more useful."

"And extreme is basically all the Hulk knows how to do," Bruce agreed.

Loki nodded again. "On a person of average intelligence, the most this could ever do is put someone on edge, perhaps make them agitated, or annoyed. But on an animal, for instance, it can be almost like full mind control."

"But it's not?" Steve asked.

"No. It's more like a nudge or suggestion. It's a very deep, very subtle form of manipulation. With mind control, the victim has no choice but to do what the master wishes. But with this, the victim can refuse if they wish. They still have their free will. It's just that, with a skilled enough user, the suggestions can be made to seem as if they are coming from the victim themselves. As if it's their own idea, rather than an outside force at work."

"So, just how much control is there really with this?" Bruce asked.

"Like I said, it's not really control so much as cause and effect. This skill can affect thoughts and emotions to an extent. Altering them slightly to, as I said, sort of _nudge_ someone in a certain direction, whether physically or mentally."

"How is that not mind control?" Clint asked.

"It's manipulation more than control," Loki explained again. "With mind control, the victim has no free will. They no longer possess the _ability_ to refuse or resist. But in this case..." He thought for a moment. "Say there is an animal that is scared or viscous. Using this skill, one could alter and calm those feelings to the point that the animal chooses to become more docile. Or a docile animal can be fired up into a frenzy. It comes down to choice really. The animal can still chose to keep fighting when calm or remain calm when angered or excited. The _ability_ remains, but the animal often, if not always, gives in to those impulses and acts on them, which produces the manipulator's desired result. It's more temptation, than control. This is why it doesn't work hardly at all on sentient, intelligent life."

"Because we're more capable of controlling ourselves and our emotions?" Natasha asked dubiously. She could think of plenty of people who didn't seem to possess that ability.

"Somewhat, yes. And also because this skill acts on the subconscious mind, which is why an animal would believe the idea to calm down or to fight, as the case may be, came from themselves and was their own choice. But with people, although it would have some limited effect, eventually a person's mind is going to realize that something isn't quite right, and it will begin to resist, usually completely subconsciously. But it's at that point, that it all falls apart."

"If you knew this was a possibility, why didn't you tell us about it sooner?" Bruce asked.

 _Because I'd hoped it wouldn't be an issue._ Under normal circumstances, he could protect the Hulk from any outside magical influences, but now... He didn't trust himself to be strong enough to fend off the Torgyr if they tried to affect Hulk's mind.

"Wait," Tony said, sounding almost like he was thinking out loud. "Can _you_ do this?"

"I believe the second question answers the first," Loki sighed. "I didn't say anything before now because I knew you would ask me that, and I would be forced to say that, yes, I can."

"This thing being effective on the Hulk..." Bruce started slowly. "That's not just a theory, is it?"

Loki sighed again. "And I knew that question would be next. No, it's not a theory." He raised a hand as Bruce started to speak, stopping the man in his tracks. "And before you ask, yes, I have used this skill on you before. On all of you, actually."

"When?" Bruce asked softly.

"The last time I was here. Before the Battle of New York."

"Our fight..." Steve trailed off with realization.

Loki nodded. "I couldn't 'control,'" he made finger quotes around the word, "any of you. But by using the staff as an amplifier, I was able to affect you, put you all on edge enough to turn you into a powder keg waiting to explode."

"So, was that you or Thanos?" Clint asked and immediately regretted it. "That's not- I didn't mean-"

Loki shook his head. "It's fine, Clint. I deserved that."

Clint sighed. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry."

Loki sighed and dug his fingers into his eyes. This was not going how he had wanted, but about how he'd expected.

He dropped his hand and glanced over the room, his eyes briefly skipping over the Frost Giants who were all watching with confusion, not entirely understanding what the team was discussing or the significance. Loki couldn't blame them. They didn't even know who the Hulk was, let alone anything about him. He was going to have to bring them up to speed on that eventually. And also introduce them to Bruce, which he had completely forgotten to do.

Shelving those duties for later, he briefly studied his friends. In their own ways, they each looked awkward, almost uncomfortable, like they didn't know how to feel toward him now. Only Thor seemed to be handling it all right, but his sympathetic expression was leaning just a little too close to pity for Loki's taste.

He nearly growled. Why did the Torgyr have to come here? More importantly, why did he always have to find some way to mess everything up just when things started going his way? They were just supposed to make a plan, find the Torgyr, and go take care of them. Well, he'd managed to derail that spectacularly. Best laid plans and all that.

Loki shook his head slightly. He was a master with words, and yet he had no idea what to say to make this okay again.

"Listen-" Loki stood up... and Bruce took a small step back.

Loki closed his eyes. Feeling suddenly very tired, he leaned forward and pressed his hands flat against the tabletop, letting his head hang as anguish rolled through him. "You asked me why I didn't tell you." He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at his friends, hoping they still, in fact, were such. "It's because I knew everyone would be afraid of me once I did."

"I'm not-" Bruce started but never got to finish.

"Please don't lie to me, Bruce," Loki sighed, feeling defeated as he all but collapsed back into his chair. "I'm a trickster, a prince, a Fr-," he cut off as his eyes briefly darted to the Frost Giants, "And an extremely powerful magic user," Loki corrected himself, but not before his friends heard what he _hadn't_ said, "I'm well acquainted with people fearing me. I know what it feels like... and what it looks like."

"I don't fear you," Bruce said.

Loki couldn't help but smile sadly at him, not buying it for a second.

"I _don't,_ " the scientist, said vehemently. "I'm not afraid of you." He strode forward, moving around the table until he was face to face with Loki as the prince slowly stood to be at eye level with the man. "You're my friend. That won't change, and I don't fear you, because I can't. You can't trust someone and fear them at the same time, and I trust you."

"But?" Loki asked softly.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd be lying if I said the idea that any third party can control the Hulk in any way, doesn't scare me. A lot."

Loki sighed and tried to turn away, but a hand gripped his shoulder firmly and pulled him back around. He met Bruce's eyes, fear no longer present, only fierce honesty.

" _But_ , knowing you can control him, even only partially, actually makes me feel better."

Loki felt his mouth open but no words were forthcoming as his brain rewound and replayed Bruce's words several times and still couldn't seem to grasp what he'd said. Or more accurately, that he'd really said it.

"What?" Loki breathed.

"I told you, I trust you. I trust you with my life, but more importantly, I trust you with the Other Guy. Knowing you have some influence over him... If someone else tries to control him, or if he just loses it and decides to go berserk, I'd trust you more than anyone to be able to keep him from hurting innocent people."

"Bruce, I don't know-"

"Can you or can you not influence and manipulate him?" Bruce asked.

"I... I can, technically-"

"Then I trust you," Bruce cut him off again. "If he get's out of hand, I expect you to handle it. Got it?"

"I... all right," Loki said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

Bruce nodded once. "Good."

Then wonder of all wonders, Bruce reached out and hugged him, honest to goodness, hugged him.

As he hesitantly returned the quick embrace, Loki decided he needed to carefully monitor the amount of time he spent with these humans going forward. He was certain, the more he was around them, the higher the chances his brain really would short circuit someday. And he rather liked his brain in full working order, thank you.

* * *

 **A/N Thoughts? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next week! :)**


	13. With Great Power Comes Great, Oh, Wait

**With Great Power Comes Great... Oh, Wait, Wrong Movie**

Several short, rapid beeps broke the silence that had once again reigned on the bridge after Bruce and Loki's exchange, and all eyes unconsciously darted toward the sound.

"Um... Sir? There's... I think I may have found them," the agent at the beeping terminal hesitantly spoke up, but his statement sounded more like a question.

"Are you asking or telling, Agent?" Fury demanded.

"Well, it has to be them, unless the Colorado River normally freezes over in the Grand Canyon," he said, pointing at his screen where social media photos of the now solid river were displayed next to a satellite image of a snow storm brewing over the area.

"Wait, they're in Arizona now?" Phil asked. "Why don't these guys go anywhere cold?"

"They are trying to disrupt your planet's natural climates," Egil answered.

"They want to turn Earth into another Jotunheim, an entire planet of ice and snow. The cold places are already cold," Loki added.

"So, they're focusing on the warmer areas. Freeze them over to match," Phil agreed. "Now that actually makes sense."

"And it also makes them a lot easier to find, thankfully," Steve said.

"So, what do we do?" Tony asked, his eyes on Steve as they all waited for their leader to issue their orders.

"Suit up," Steve commanded. "We'll finish planning on the way."

 **)()()(**

A small amount of relief washed through Loki as he stepped on board the quinjet. While everyone was getting ready, he'd taken the time to pull Thor aside and fill his brother in on his concerning magical deficits.

Unsurprisingly, Thor had been worried, especially when Loki had mentioned the nosebleeds, but he had actually handled it much better than Loki would have expected. Thor neither got upset nor angry, and blessedly didn't start smothering him in any way. Loki couldn't convey to his brother just how grateful he'd been for Thor to, not only take it all in stride (more or less), but to actually be supportive, and share his worry without becoming overbearing. It was, literally, the best response Loki could have gotten.

Even so, Loki was still relieved to slip away from Thor for just a moment. The obvious concern in his brother's eyes, which he had caused but could also do nothing about, was not pleasant to look at.

There was only one other person already inside the jet when Loki entered. At his approach, Bruce turned from where he was standing, waiting on everyone else to arrive.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Loki returned.

They lapsed into an uneasy silence, as if neither one of them knew what to say or how to say it. Loki inwardly sighed. After everything they'd been through, all the conversations they'd shared so easily and comfortably, they now no longer knew how to talk to each other, and Loki hated it.

"Bruce," he said softly. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I should have told you sooner, and I'm-"

"What are you doing?" Bruce suddenly asked.

"I... what?" Loki asked, taken completely off guard.

"We already dealt with that, and we're good. Why are you apologizing again?" Bruce genuinely asked.

"I..." Loki blinked, completely thrown. "You looked uncomfortable, like you didn't know how to be around me anymore. I thought..."

Bruce smiled. It was only slight, but fond nonetheless. "It's not about that," he assured. "I just..."

"What?" Loki gently prompted.

"I've been thinking. About the problems you've been having with your magic. I came up with a theory that you're probably not going to like," he admitted. "I was trying to tell you when we were talking earlier, but we got sidetracked, and I never got around to it, and now we're heading back into the fight, and we need all the help and preparation we can get, and if I'm right, then-"

"Bruce!" Loki said, cutting off the man's increasingly all-over-the-place ramble. "What?" he simply asked.

"You need to to stop," Bruce stated.

"Stop what?" Loki asked.

"Fighting yourself."

Loki furrowed his brow. "Last I checked, we were fighting Frost Giants, not me."

"Don't start," Bruce sighed. "I get enough snark from Tony. I don't have the time or energy to deal with it from you too. Not right now."

"Sorry," Loki said.

"Earlier," Bruce said, "before we started talking about your heritage, I was trying to tell you, I think your problems with your magic may be, at least somewhat, psychological."

"It's all in my head?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Yes, and no," Bruce said. "I think, you're at war with yourself, and it's tearing you apart."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, feeling an odd mixture of uneasiness and curiosity.

"You're scared," Bruce said.

Loki swallowed thickly, the uneasiness rapidly overtaking the curiosity. "Of what?"

"Yourself."

Loki mentally stumbled a step and was moments from denying it, deflecting, arguing, getting defensive and angry. Then he looked at Bruce's earnest and caring expression and remembered his promise from just hours before, to stop pushing people away, to stop running. He deflated.

He wearily sat in one of the quinjet's seats, rubbing his hands over his face and feeling tired, the truth of it all undeniable. "How did you know?"

"It takes one to know one," Bruce said gently as he lowered himself into the seat next to Loki. "And after you told me about your nightmares, it started to make sense. When you fought Thanos, you discovered just how strong you are. Just how much power you have. And it scared you. You're afraid that you'll lose control. And if you do, even for a moment, you're terrified that you'll hurt someone… Kill someone."

Loki broke eye contact and swallowed hard. How could the scientist always seem to see through all of his masks? His false smiles and "I'm fines" and every last one of his defenses, right to the heart of him? For that matter, how could all of his friends do that? Was he that transparent these days? Or was it some kind of prerequisite of true friendship?

"I think," Bruce mused, "you're so afraid of losing control that you're holding on to your magic too tightly, to the point of actually suppressing it. And I bet you don't even fully realize you're doing it. Then when you go to fight, you're trying to force out energy that's being restrained. The nose bleeds, passing out, the fatigue, it's not because you're reaching beyond your capabilities. It's because you're pulling your magic in two different directions. You're tearing yourself apart."

Loki's jaw clenched, and he gripped the edge of his seat so hard his hand hurt. "You of all people know what it's like," he said softly. "To know what you are capable of, what kind of potential destruction you carry within you. You know what it is to look at people and see fear, no matter how well hidden, staring back at you. You know how it feels to be terrified that you will lose control, to know that if you do, even for a moment, you might never get it back, and everyone around you will pay the price." He met Bruce's eyes, feeling a level of desperation rise up in him. " _You know_."

"Yes, I do," Bruce said, his voice somehow soothing to Loki's frayed nerves, "But that's just it. This isn't some sudden power that was just dumped in your lap, leaving you unprepared to handle it. This is a part of you, and it's something that you worked toward and built up to over time. It's something that you earned, through a lot of time and pain. Yes, you have the power, but you also have the control, the skill. You just have to trust yourself and stop being afraid."

"How?" Loki breathed.

That was the question, wasn't it? The same question Bruce had wrestled with for years. He shrugged. "You take a chance. You let go and trust your friends to catch you if you fall."

Footsteps sounded on the ramp as the rest of the team began to board the jet. Loki quickly rubbed a hand over his face to collect himself.

Bruce briefly squeezed his shoulder before they both leaned back in their seats and strapped in.

The rest of the team, including Phil, boarded and took their seats without noticing anything amiss between their two teammates. Egil and his men followed closely behind them and, once again, sat on the floor at the back of the jet.

Loki spent most of the flight in silent contemplation, while keeping one ear tuned to the battle plans Steve and Egil were discussing.

Bruce was right, of course, about everything. But how was he supposed to just let go? If he hurt someone... Loki shook his head. But if he kept holding back, someone was going to get hurt anyway, because he wouldn't be ready to protect them. And this was supposed to be his arena. He was the linchpin in a fight against magic users. He was the only one who could even the playing field for his friends. He couldn't let them down. Not when the stakes were their lives.

As Steve and the others continued to strategize, Loki began to make a few plans of his own.

 **)()()(**

Clint set the jet down on the outskirts of the snow and ice that had taken up residence in and around the Grand Canyon. It stretched for several miles at this point and was only growing. They needed to find the Torgyr and stop them sooner rather than later.

The ramp lowered and the Giants disembarked first, followed by the rest of the team, except for Loki, Bruce, and Phil. Bruce was staying behind unless he was absolutely needed, and Steve had decided Phil would be the best choice to leave behind with Bruce since, unlike the scientist, the agent could fly the jet if need be.

Sliding his comm into his ear, Loki took a deep breath and moved toward the ramp to follow the rest of his allies off the jet, when a hand closed around his shoulder.

"Just remember," Bruce said, as Loki turned to face the man, "you don't have to be afraid of yourself. We trust you, every aspect of you, the good and the bad, the dark and the light-"

"If you say may the force be with you..." Loki smirked.

"I wasn't going to, but good pop culture reference," Bruce said with a grin before growing serious again. "It's time to fully face who you are, demons and all. Because that power inside you, isn't an enemy to be feared. It's a part of who you are, and _you_ own that. _You_ control that... but only if you stop fearing it first."

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate to suffering," Loki said profoundly.

"Now who's making Star Wars references?" Bruce asked with a grin, which Loki easily returned. "Just try to remember what I said."

Loki's smile turned soft. "Only if you take your own advice. This is a road that runs both ways. Always."

Bruce nodded gratefully, then chuckled. "Maybe one of these days, the two of us can stop being quite so messed up."

"I have a feeling we will, if our friends have anything to say about it," Loki said, glancing over Bruce's shoulder at Phil who was standing near the front of the jet and graciously pretending he wasn't inadvertently overhearing their entire conversation.

"Whether we like it or not," Bruce agreed with a laugh. "Alright, enough sappy stuff," he said, making a shooing motion at Loki. "They're waiting for you."

Loki huffed a laugh and headed down the ramp.

"Oh, and Loki?"

Loki paused and turned back to the scientist who grinned mischievously.

"May the force be with you."

Loki snorted and shook his head.

 **)()()(**

At the bottom of the quinjet ramp, Loki came to a stop and closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he reached deep inside himself and slowly released the stranglehold he had on his magic. When it didn't instantly leap out of him and destroy everything in its path, Loki relaxed minutely, but not completely. He still didn't trust himself.

It took everything he had to keep himself from reestablishing a death grip on his magic. It was like someone trying to force their whole body to relax when they were nervous or on edge. When he was concentrating, he was fine, but the moment he stopped, he tensed up again. This was going to get old really quick.

Opening his eyes, Loki called forth Tyrnir, the weapon feeling comfortable, reassuring even, in his hand. Stepping off the ramp, he joined his friends at the edge of the wintery area, looking out over the unnatural expanse of cold. They didn't know where the Torgyr were, exactly, within the miles of snow and ice, but the best place to start looking seemed to be where the snow began and go from there.

As they set out, they didn't talk much, all of them on guard and ready for anything. But as the minutes ticked by, they grew less tense, if no less prepared.

About an hour in, there were still no signs of the Torgyr. They were in the area, somewhere, Loki could sense that much, but they were cloaking their magic enough that he couldn't completely pinpoint them. The rogue Giants had learned from their last encounter.

Loki no longer had the element of surprise as the Torgyr now knew their opposition had a magic user. He just hoped Egil and his men would be enough of a surprise, and aid, to make a difference.

Loki breathed deeply, thinking over his strategy. He was taking it slowly with his magic. He wasn't restraining it, but he also wasn't going to unleash it entirely, not until he felt like he could trust his control. He'd started with cloaking Egil and his men from possible detection by the Torgyr. He wanted their enemies to think they were facing the same group as before.

The magic came so easily, now that he wasn't subconsciously fighting against it, but he was still wary. There was just so much power within him. It could be beneficial, yes, but it could also be destructive. And with great power, comes great-

Nope.

He cut off the thought before it could fully form. He'd had enough cliches and motivational sayings for one day, and if he kept on, he'd end up with that song stuck in his head from that animated movie about the girl with the ice powers that Tony had forced him to watch.

He shook his head, deciding now was as good a time as any to move on to the next step in his strategy. The farther they moved into this snowy territory, the likelier they were to finally encounter their targets, and he wanted to be as prepared as possible before then.

"No one panic. I'm going to try something," he announced, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"You know, telling someone not to panic, is like saying 'don't look down,' right?" Tony snarked.

Loki rolled his eyes, and before anyone else could question him, he raised a hand and pale green domes of light shimmered into existence around each of his allies.

"What..." Clint trailed off, as he looked around at the light and reached out to run his hand through it in curiosity.

"They're shields. They'll help protect you from some of the Torgyr's magic. They won't react to physical blows or weapons, only magical attacks, and they won't be able to stop everything, but they should take the worst brunt of whatever gets thrown at you."

"So, they'll keep us from being vaporized, but not from being knocked around," Tony guessed.

"More or less, yes," Loki agreed.

"Do you have to maintain these?" Steve asked as they all began walking again.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Loki said.

"Is protecting us going to drain you?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry." And this time, he meant it. While, yes, his magic did have to continuously fuel the shields, he felt no strain whatsoever. Now that he'd stopped stuffing his power down (which was actually much harder to keep himself from doing than he'd thought it would be), it was once again as if there was an unlimited reservoir of power within him that never ran dry.

Which both comforted and terrified him. Baby steps, he supposed.

* * *

 **A/N A little short, I know. Sorry about that, but we're getting there. The big fight is coming up next week! Stay tuned, guys! :)**


	14. Here, There Be Giants!

**Here, There Be Giants!**

When the attack finally came, it wasn't nearly the surprise the Torgyr had intended it to be. If it had been earlier that day, Loki and the others never would have seen them coming. But Bruce had mostly managed to get Loki's head back on straight, and the younger prince's magic sensed them before they ever appeared.

Six ice spikes the size of telephone poles appeared out of nowhere. But they never made it anywhere near their targets as a light blue barrier flashed into existence, stopping the spikes twenty feet from them and shattering them into pieces.

Several sounds of alarm came from his allies as they all took up ready stances and looked around for their, as yet invisible, enemies.

"Where are they?" Tony asked. "Jarvis can't pick up any readings."

Loki slowly lowered his hand, letting the barrier fade, but ready for any more attacks. "They're cloaked."

"But you can sense them?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "They're nearby, but I can't pinpoint them completely. I think they're toying with us, feeling us out. They were hoping for a surprise attack, which didn't work. They're likely regrouping."

"I take it our personal shields don't work against ice stalactites?" Steve asked.

"Not really, no. Magical attacks are one thing, but physical attacks are another. I can adjust them to keep out projectiles and the like, but that would block anything from inside as well as outside, which would include any of your own weapons," Loki said.

"Meaning arrows," Clint said.

"Hammers," Thor added.

"Shields," Steve agreed.

"Bullets," Natasha said, waving her guns.

"Ice attacks," Egil stated.

"And repulsor blasts?" Tony asked.

"Yes, to all of the above," Loki said. "That's why I limited it to magical attacks, since none of you are magic users."

"Then you'll just have to have our backs on surprise incoming ice," Steve said.

"I've got you covered," Loki promised.

"Have I mentioned, I'm glad you're with us?" Clint asked, his fingers resting on his bowstring, ready to draw and loose his already nocked arrow the moment he had a target to aim for.

A growing surge of power gathered at the edge of Loki's senses.

"Get ready," he said, unnecessarily, his friends already prepared for anything.

The next attack that came was just a wave of power, a magical attack, not a physical one. Loki didn't even deflect it, letting it harmlessly wash over and around his teammates shields. As the power flowed past them, Loki felt his senses narrow, and he grinned slightly.

The more the Torgyr attacked, the closer he was able to backtrack them with his magic and hone in on their location. Just another attack or two and Loki would be able to pinpoint them. The moment he did, he could use his magic to take down their cloaking. Then his friends could finally join the fight.

"Tony, can you send a repulsor blast to that general area over there?" Loki asked, subtly pointing in the direction of where he vaguely knew the Torgyr to be.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Tony asked.

"Not really," Loki said and quickly explained to them his intent to try to provoke the Torgyr so he could track them down.

"Gotcha, Antlers," Tony said before blasting the general-ish area.

He didn't hit anything of course, but it had the intended effect as Loki felt a slight flicker of magic before it disappeared again. It was brief, instinctive, but it meant Tony must not have been too far off, either that, or it had just been unexpected enough to startle at least one of the Torgyr into reacting to the blast with magic.

It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Loki.

"Good! I'm getting closer," Loki said, keeping his voice low so only his allies could hear him.

"My men and I can cover the area with ice spikes, try to draw them out," Egil suggested.

"No!" Loki quickly replied, careful not to look in the Giants' direction as he spoke. "Unless I've completely lost my edge, the Torgyr shouldn't know any of you are here. I'm cloaking you from their magic. I want them to think it's just the same people they faced before, until you five can be fully utilized."

"But, if we're this close to the Torgyr, can't they just see them?" Thor asked.

"Do you see the Torgyr?" Loki asked, not unkindly.

The "ah-ha" moment was visible on Thor's face, for a moment, before his brow furrowed again as he glanced at the five Frost Giants standing with them. "But we can see them."

"And I'd imagine the Torgyr can see each other," Loki said with a grin, which Thor returned.

"How long have you been hiding us?" Egil asked.

"Since we left the quinjet," Loki said offhandedly, still scanning the area with eyes and magic. "Tony, I need another blast," he said, "but a little more to the left of the last one. And if you can, try not to let them know it's coming. At least one of them startles a bit too easily for their benefit."

"You got it," Tony said, and even Loki barely caught sight of the small projectile that shot out behind Tony from the little opening that popped out on his forearm where it hung nonchalantly at his side.

Loki tracked the tiny rocket with his magic, impressed by the size and silence of it, knowing that when it hit, it would still have a big bang.

As it circled around in a wide arc and struck the ground several feet from where the last blast had hit, it didn't disappoint with a decently sized blast and plenty of volume. Enough to startle their own team, let alone the Torgyr.

"Little warning next time?" Clint asked, a hand on his chest over his heart.

"I have to agree with Clint on that one, Dad," Steve said, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Sorry," Tony said, sounding genuinely sheepish.

It had paid off, though. The moment it had gone off, Loki felt a surge of instinctive, defensive magic. They'd manage to scare all six of them this time, and it was exactly what he'd needed.

"Got them," he murmured loud enough for his friends to hear him. "Be ready," he said quietly. "I'm going to bring down their cloaking. Egil, you and your men wait to attack until I give the word. Then I'll drop your cloaking."

"We'll use the surprise to its full advantage, I assure you," Egil promised, he and his men taking on predatory grins.

Reaching out a hand toward the hidden group of rogue magic users, Loki wrapped his magic around theirs and pulled.

Something gave and snapped.

The Torgyr materialized into view.

And the entire situation devolved into chaos.

 **)()()(**

"Note to self, these guys do not like being surprised," Tony said as he rocketed out of the way of a very angry blast of energy, coming from a very put out Frost Giant magic user who wanted to conquer Tony's planet and create another ice age.

The moment Loki brought down the Torgyr's magical cloak, the six rogue Giants had attacked. If there had been any doubt left that the group had only been toying with them all the first time they'd met, it was gone now. The six magic-using Frost Giants seemed to have lost their desire to play games and waste time. They were not happy about this newest bout of interference, and they were letting the team of Avengers know it.

Especially where Loki was concerned, it seemed. Apparently, they took special offense to another magic user thwarting their plans, as well as their magic, as no magical attack ever came close to hitting any of the humans (thank you Loki's shielding), which only seemed to make the Torgyr even angrier. Oops.

Even so, the Torgyr were still formidable fighters, even without magic, and had plenty of size advantage on all of them. Meaning, it was all the humans on the team could do to hold their own right from the start. If not for Loki's protection, they'd all be down for the count already.

For his part, Loki stood back a bit, letting his friends engage them, while he focused on the other five allies with them. Without a word, Egil and his men quickly weaved through the fighting that had broken out, getting into the best positions for the most effective surprise attacks.

Loki watched them all, keeping them fully shielded and unharmed, as magic and weapons flew in all directions. They hadn't told him what their plan was, and yet, he had the feeling he'd know when the moment came.

He was right.

The moment the five Giants were in position and ready, Loki knew it.

"Go!" he yelled, dropping the cloak.

Six very shocked Torgyr stared, completely off-guard, for a moment, at the sight of King Egil and four of his best warriors.

It was a moment that lasted just a bit too long for the Torgyr.

By the time their brains broke free of the shock, all six had been sent flying, courtesy of some truly impressive ice attacks.

Even Loki had to appreciate the power and skill in Egil's and his men's ice wielding. Maybe he could get some pointers from- He shook his head. There was a time and place... like, another universe and never. They didn't even know he was a Frost Giant, and telling them? Yeah, when Asgard froze- He cut himself off with a quick glace around at the snow covered Grand Canyon. Best not to tempt fate on that one.

The Torgyr were not struck down by Egil and his men, but they didn't escape completely unscathed either. They all hit the ground hard. Unfortunately, their magic mostly shielded them, but it was still enough to briefly addle them and buy Loki's side a little time to regroup.

And as the Torgyr regained their feet (far faster than Loki would have preferred), he was rather pleased to see one Frost Giant yank a dislocated shoulder back into place, and another step forward with a limp, while all of them eyed Egil and his men warily. This was a development they hadn't accounted for. The humans working with the King of Jotunheim? The times they were a-changin'.

There was a moment of stillness, as if everyone were taking a single, deep breath, then the Torgyr were launching back into the fray, and the battle resumed.

Egil and his men, with their size, strength, experience, and ice powers, helped to balance the fight, giving the Avengers a fair chance.

One of the Torgyr, Loki thought he might be their leader based on his more ceremonial looking garb, leapt toward him, a long spike of ice encasing his arm.

Loki dodged the first stab, and on the second, swung Tyrnir up and into the ice weapon. The unbreakable metal of Loki's spear, shattered the ice spike.

Unfazed, the Torgyr leader lashed out with his other hand, a blast of electricity leaping from his fingertips.

The deep green shield that appeared out of nowhere, didn't simply stop the energy that struck it, but seemed to suck it in, absorbing it.

As the sparks cleared, the shield dropped to reveal Loki, crouched, with Tyrnir extended before him, and the jewel in its hilt glowing softly.

"Huh," he hummed appreciatively. "I've wondered if this could harness others' magic too or just mine. I guess, now I know." He grinned at the Giant who had just enough time to go from surprised to angry before he was blasted backward by his own magic.

The leader hit the ground with a spray of snow. He struggled to one knee, not badly injured, but a bit dazed and definitely singed, with some smoke curling up from his clothes in places.

Loki moved to press his advantage when something slammed into him out of nowhere, knocking him sideways. He hit the ground, rolling several feet and losing his grip on Tyrnir in the process.

When he finally stopped moving, he pushed himself to his hands and knees, needing to get into a position to defend himself but unable to make it any farther. He was off balance and muddled, his head hurting from when he'd hit it on... something.

Shaking his head, he blinked hard and looked up. A huge block of ice was where he'd been before. So that was what had hit him. Ice powers... And not even elegant ones at that. It was literally one, big, shapeless mass of ice. He'd essentially been taken down by an iceberg. Like the Titanic. His pride might have actually incurred the worst injury.

Pulling himself back to his feet, he called Tyrnir to him. His hand wrapped around the staff a heartbeat before the same block of ice was moving, shooting toward him.

With no time to react, Loki threw up a shield.

The ice slammed into it, unable to penetrate the magic, but still jolting him far harder than he'd been expecting. Loki stumbled back several steps but never lost his grip on his shield.

The ice withdrew, only to instantly come rushing back at him. Loki set his feet and braced for the impact. Once again, the shield held, and although Loki didn't stumble, the force of the hit was still enough to slide him back a few more feet.

Again and again the ice withdrew and slammed into his shield like a battering ram. Loki wasn't exactly sure what the point was, considering it was never going to make it through his magic. It was taking more effort to plant his feet and hold his ground, than it was to maintain his shielding.

The only thing he could figure, was one of the Giants was trying to keep him busy so he couldn't fight back, as the ice slammed into his shield with a rhythm that was too quick for him to move or counter. But it wasn't wearing him down or harming him. It was only occupying him. And it wasn't like they were trying to keep him from helping his friends. His allies were handling themselves just fine for the time being. So what was this even for?

Loki blamed the mild head injury he'd gotten for why he didn't realize what was happening until just before it did.

Dropping his head and shoulder, Loki leaned into the next hit like a football lineman trying to push back his opponent. The force still pushed Loki backward, his feet digging ever deeper furrows in the snow. As he looked down, said furrows suddenly caught his attention. Or rather, their length. He'd been pushed quite some distance.

A horrible thought suddenly hit him. He looked over his shoulder. Mere feet away was the edge of the Grand Canyon.

He had time to finally realize his attacker's strategy, but not enough to do anything to stop it.

As the next hit came, Loki somehow managed to look across the fighting grounds and meet his brother's eyes... just in time for Thor to watch in alarm, as Loki stumbled backward to teeter on the edge of the canyon.

Loki could do many things, but fly was not one of them.

With a last cartwheeling motion of his arms, gravity won out and Loki disappeared over the side.

"Loki!"

* * *

 **A/N Let the battle begin! I swear I didn't intend to leave you guys with a _literal_ cliffhanger, but it just sort of worked out that way, and I can't bring myself to feel too sorry about it because it's actually kind of funny to me. Anyway, next week things get... interesting. We'll see the continuation of the battle, along with one or two other neat little things, perhaps. I'll give you a little tease, the next chapter will be titled "Secret's Out." I'll leave all of you to puzzle out what that might or might not mean. Feel free to send me your thoughts and theories! Until next time! :)**


	15. Secret's Out

**Secret's Out**

Why did he feel like this was karma getting back at him for the joke he'd made about letting Thor fall off the edge of the Grand Canyon?

As he fell, Loki braced himself for the inevitable pain that he knew was coming. So, it was a bit of a surprise when it never came.

He wasn't surprised to find himself still alive, of course. The fall wouldn't kill him. He could survive falling through a void and smashing into a planet hard enough to form a crater. A fall into the frozen Grand Canyon wasn't life-threatening. Frost Giants, like Asgardians, were much sturdier than humans, but he still bled, and his bones were still breakable. He had expected to receive said broken bones, internal bleeding, and other not-so-pleasant injuries just from the impact of falling so far. So, it was a bit curious when he hit something hard, and it didn't so much as knock the breath out of him.

One look around told Loki why he wasn't hurt. However, it only increased his confusion. He wasn't hurt, because he hadn't reached the bottom of the canyon. He was confused, because he was lying there, seemingly suspended in mid air. And yet, he could feel a hard surface beneath him.

A moment later, his confusion disappeared and a smile spread across his face as a quick scan with his magic enlightened him to the cloaked quinjet hovering underneath him. He got to his feet, his smile never fading as the jet began to rise higher into the air.

"Need a lift?" Phil asked over the comm Loki had all but forgotten he was wearing.

Loki couldn't help it. He laughed, despite how terrible of a pun it was.

"You alright up there?" Bruce asked.

Even though they couldn't see him, Loki grinned mischievously. "Oh, you know, I have my ups and downs."

Phil laughed outright. "Well, maybe we can help elevate your mood a bit."

Bruce groaned. "Please stop."

Loki chuckled but quickly let his smile fade, standing tall as he finally rose above the edge of the canyon and continued to rise until he towered over those still fighting on the ground.

Said people paused in their fight as he appeared. Loki had to fight back a laugh at the shocked and gape-mouthed expressions on both his allies' and enemies' faces as he seemingly floated in midair (clearly Phil and Bruce had decided not to loop the rest of their friends into their brief conversation). For as talented as Loki was, he could not fly, and most everyone below knew it.

That was why their faces cleared of confusion as the quinjet suddenly decloaked. The Avengers dove and scrambled out of the way, motioning their Frost Giant allies with them. They knew what was coming. The second they were clear, the quinjet opened fire on the rogue Frost Giants.

From his place on the roof of the jet, Loki joined in and began firing blasts of green magic from Tyrnir.

One Frost Giant fell beneath the onslaught from the jet and a blast of Loki's magic, but the rest quickly created thick shields of ice that effectively blocked, or caught most of the bullets being fired.

The ice didn't, however, block Loki's magic. A second Frost Giant fell, wounded but not dead, to the youngest prince's magic before the other four grew wise enough to dodge the attacks, while also trying to cover their fallen member.

Well, at least they did have some sense of loyalty. It would be commendable, if not for the fact that they were trying to kill Loki's friends and conquer Earth.

The shooting cut off. Loki ran forward, launched himself off the front of the quinjet, somersaulted through the air, and landed in a crouch on the snowy ground.

Turning back, he looked at Phil in the pilot's seat. He gave the man a quick, casual salute and a grateful nod that Phil returned before Loki launched himself back into the fight.

As the quinjet hovered nearby (ready to help if needed but unable to outright attack without risking hitting their own people), the four able-bodied Torgyr reengaged with both hand-to-hand and magic, while the wounded one, unable to walk, sat nearby, attacking and defending exclusively with magic.

Loki briefly clashed with one Torgyr, before trading a few magical volleys with the wounded one, all while he kept an eye on his teammates' flanks, guarding and aiding where possible.

Between the Avengers and their Frost Giant allies, they had the fight handled, and eventually, they would overtake the Torgyr, but the battle was beginning to drag on. There had to be a way to speed this up... without Loki going supernova.

He had the power to defeat them all on his own, but he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to go that far, to release that much power and trust that he was fully in control. He would if he had to, but another idea struck him, one that, for so many reasons, he seized as he activated his comm.

"Bruce, we need you."

There was a long pause on the other end before a hesitant reply. "But you said–"

"I know," Loki said. "I need you to trust me."

This time, there was no hesitation in the calm, serious reply. "I do. I'm coming out."

Bruce's way of exiting the jet wasn't what Loki was expecting. The Asgardian prince would have thought the jet would land nearby and the man would walk down the ramp, you know, like a normal person. But Bruce was anything but normal. Upon further reflection, Loki supposed none of them were most people's idea of normal. So, he supposed Bruce leaping out of the quinjet as it hovered thirty feet in the air, actually was normal by their standards.

All eyes turned toward the sight. It was hard to miss a half dressed human suddenly falling through the sky toward them, especially when halfway down, that human grew and changed into a giant green being who landed with a mighty crash that sent snow flying in all directions like a partially frozen tsunami.

"That just happened," Tony's voice sounded through the comms.

Concentrating, Loki draped his magic over the Hulk, forming a dome of light, not unlike the shields around the others. However, this one was specially designed and layered to ensure that all forms of magic would be blocked. There was no spell that the Torgyr could cast that would make it through Loki's barrier. If they possessed the ability to affect Hulk's mind, they wouldn't be doing so today.

"What's light?" Hulk asked, looking at Loki. "Puny do?"

Loki nodded, making a mental note to try to get the Big Guy to give him a different nickname. "I've got your back."

Hulk grinned. "Puny god good friend."

"Hulk, see the big blue people?"

Hulk looked where Loki pointed at the resuming fight and nodded.

"Smash the ones that don't have light around them."

Hulk nodded as, what passed for a fond smile from him, turned into an excited, feral one. Then, four functioning, and one wounded Frost Giant suddenly had their hands full with a large, green, raging bulldozer in human-ish form.

Loki actually took a moment to metaphorically sit back and admire his handiwork before deciding to rejoin the effort. They nearly had this wrapped up. Just a little more.

He felt it before it could ever happen. A building of energy, magic, all around them. The Torgyr were going to rabbit.

"Oh, no you don't," Loki muttered and reached out with his magic. Without his subconscious stranglehold on it, it was laughably easy to use his magic to interfere with their spell and rob them of the ability to teleport away.

When the first attempt failed, Loki could feel them try again but were no more successful than the first time around.

When they realized why, all five giants pinned him with their eyes.

Being the center of attention wasn't something Loki was overly used to (unless he was in trouble for something), but he didn't mind it in this instance. Especially as he flashed them a smug grin and saw the rage flash in their eyes. Oh, how he lived to provoke those kinds of expressions from people. Particularly people he didn't like. It was very satisfying.

But then three of the four able-bodied Torgyr dodged around their opponents and broke free from the fight... to head straight for Loki.

That... was less satisfying.

As the fourth Torgyr and his injured ally amped up their magical attacks to keep Loki's teammates busy for the moment, the other three Giants engaged the Asgardian prince.

The combat became close quarters, hand-to-hand, as the three giants attacked from all sides, forcing Loki to fight physically instead of magically. They were too close for magic. Any significant magical attack would hit Loki nearly as hard as his enemies, at such close range.

He really needed to discover a way to protect himself and still use magic at point-blank range just in case the need ever arose again. How had he never considered that before?

He quickly shelved his, very unimportant, internal musings as a meaty arm flew at him. Loki blocked it with Tyrnir and struck out behind him. His foot hit home in the abdomen of the second Giant, moments before the third, the Torgyr's leader, lashed out with an overhead swing that crashed into the ground as Loki rolled away.

Regaining his feet, Loki sent a low level blast of green energy into the leader's chest, doing no real damage, but knocking him back enough to grant Loki a brief bit of breathing room as his attention was yanked back to the other two.

He ducked under another swing, driving the butt of his staff into the Giant's abdomen and knocking the breath out of him. Without losing momentum, Loki dropped into a crouch and spun, throwing his leg out and knocking the feet from under the other Giant.

Unfortunately, as good as Loki was, it was still three against one and the odds were just against him. These weren't mindless, brainless, Chitauri. These were smart and powerful Jotuns and they were working together to try to bring him down. They were adaptable in a way many of Loki's opponents typically weren't. Rather than batter and beat at him with a repetition that was stupidly useless, not to mention boring, they watched, they assessed, and if a strategy of attack didn't work, they switched to a different one until they found the one weakness, the one chink in the armor, the one plan that worked. Or as the case may be, until they finally got lucky. It was almost like fighting himself. Not quite as creative, perhaps, but nowhere near easy either.

It really was only a matter of time before at least one of them got a good hit in. And, ultimately, it was the leader of the Torgyr who finally managed to gain the advantage.

As Loki was busy deflecting a strike from one of the other two Giants, the leader maneuvered in close and lashed out.

The fist that collided with Loki's face was large, strong, and unexpected. Pain exploded in his head and he went down hard, his vision whiting out briefly and his ears ringing. There was a reason Earth cartoon characters always saw stars and heard tweeting birds when they got hit on the head. The reality wasn't all that far off really, but was _much_ less funny.

He shook his head and blinked hard. His magic rose up to sooth away the pain, heal the bruising already forming on his cheek, and close the ragged cut just below his left eye. It was only then that he realized the other two Giants had been purposely distracting him, and he had fallen for it, quite literally.

Just as his vision began to clear and the ringing died down, a meaty hand wrapped around Loki's throat, squeezing tightly and lifting him completely off the ground as a cold that would burn any human or Asgardian, seeped into his skin. Loki didn't need to see himself to know his skin was quickly turning blue. But not the blackened-blue of frostbite. An entirely different, and much more shocking kind.

The astonished expression on the rogue leader's face and the shout of surprise was worth… Well, Loki wasn't sure how much exactly, but it was worth a lot to him.

At the Giant's startled curse, the entire battle froze (no pun intended) for a moment as all eyes seemed to lock on Loki.

Blue lips slowly stretched into a grin. "It would seem my secret is out." Loki shrugged as if someone had just announced that it was supposed to rain tomorrow. "Oh, well. More's the better. It makes things easier for me anyway."

He threw both hands out, the remainder of his skin flowing effortlessly from pale to blue in seconds as a powerful wave of ice shot from his palms to slam the leader backward and rip his grip from Loki's neck. He may have been having trouble figuring out his boundaries and control on his magic in general, but ice magic? That was easy, effortless. It was literally a part of who he was, and now that keeping that a secret no longer mattered... Well, the Torgyr were about to find out what real ice power looked like.

Besides, Loki was so over this fight.

He was so focused on what he was doing, he never heard Egil's whispered "It can't be" as the Jotun King looked upon the smaller, now very clearly, Frost Giant and instantly knew exactly who Loki was.

* * *

 **A/N Yep, I just left it there. Sorry! Next week, we'll see the conclusion of the battle, and what might end up being a very awkward trip home. Until then, if you're so inclined, take a moment to drop me a line and let me know what you think and how you feel! :)**


	16. Don't Start Something You Can't Finish

**Don't Start Something You Can't Finish (or The Most Awkward Flight of Your Life)**

Ultimately, it was Loki who ended the fight after all... Well, with some help from a rather large, green friend.

Despite the wounded Giant's defensive magic, Hulk managed to beat through the shielding, and then... well, beat through the Giant. Of course, that was after he'd Loki-slammed the one able-bodied Giant that wasn't engaging Loki. And yes, sadly, the Hulk smashing someone into the ground repeatedly, was called being "Loki-slammed." Thank you for that, Tony.

However, the last three remaining Giants fell by Loki's hand. He hadn't wanted to kill them. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone. Not since New York. Not since all the faces he'd been powerless to stop himself from hurting. Aside from Thanos, he hadn't wanted to ever take another life. But the Giants gave him no choice.

They weren't going to be taken alive, whatever they had to do, they would win or go down fighting.

Some part of Loki had already known that, but it didn't become fully apparent until after he'd been revealed as Jotun.

As he blasted them with ice, pushing them back with the sheer force of it, they tried repeatedly to counter, to defend, to teleport away, anything, but Loki didn't let up, didn't give an inch. And that was when it happened.

Extreme decisions had a way of going hand in hand with being backed into a corner.

Loki felt it long before it happened. A growing, surging gathering of magic emanated from the leader at a level that went far beyond what should have been possible for one of these Giants. And only moments later, it increased even further as the other two Giants joined in, the power swelling exponentially.

That whole thing about Loki being terrified of losing control and incinerating everything and everyone for a ten mile radius with the strength of a nuclear blast? Apparently, he should have been more worried about his opponents doing so, than himself.

Knowing he only had seconds, he cut off his ice assault, allowing himself to see the evidence of what he could feel. The three Giants were hunched over, blue light pulsing from their skin, making them glow.

That was not good.

The moment the ice stopped, the Torgyr leader raised his head, met Loki's eyes, and grinned wickedly.

Very not good.

Throwing out his hands, Loki acted on instinct as desperation, self-preservation, and a fierce protectiveness for his friends surged through him.

A shield, deep green and shot through with gold, appeared around the Giants, so bright and thick only the slightest shadows of the Torgyr's glowing bodies could be seen through it.

Loki poured everything he had into it, all of his insurmountable power. He didn't think about holding back or worry about being in control. All that mattered was making the shield as strong as possible, or it would all be over.

The slight light behind the shield pulsed as the Giants' power approached its apex.

"You might want to take cover," Loki grunted. "I don't know how well I can hold it."

He sensed a thick wall of ice being formed behind him, creating a physical shield between his allies, and the supernova that was about to be unleashed. If Loki survived this, he'd have to thank Egil, and his men, for protecting his friends.

When the explosion finally came, it was even stronger than he'd been expecting. The force of three powerful magic users expending every bit of energy they possessed, all at once, was not unlike a nuclear blast.

Loki grunted under the strain of holding back the onslaught. His shield held, but it couldn't hold back everything. Gale force winds and debris flew past him. He clamped his eyes shut, and dug his feet in. Licks of energy escaped the barrier and shot out, barely missing Loki, but still, he held on.

It was almost over. He just had to hold it a little longer. He gritted his teeth, falling to one knee. He could make it. Just. A little. Longer.

His shield shattered. The last wave of devastating energy rushed right for him, but he was spent.

He'd dissipated so much of the energy, but what was left was still dangerous, perhaps deadly, and he didn't have the strength left to contain or deflect it. Apparently, he did have a limit after all.

He watched the bright, yellow-orange energy flow toward him, idly wondering why it was that color. Was it that powerful? Like metal heated to a bright, glowing green?

Wait. Green?

He blinked and suddenly Hulk was standing over him, huddled around him, his broad back to the energy wave.

The power slammed into Loki's green teammate, rocking them both a bit, but not harming Hulk in the slightest. Leave it to The Other Guy to be invulnerable to anything. With his own personal Hulk shield (in a Loki approved color, at that. Maybe that was why he liked Hulk so much), Loki was completely unharmed.

As the last of the power died down and the area returned, more or less, to normal, Hulk carefully straightened and looked down at him.

"Puny okay?"

Loki smiled. "Thanks to you, Hulk. Any chance we could change my name, though?"

Hulk just grinned as if that was the most amusing thing he'd ever heard.

"That's what I thought," Loki sighed. "Thank you, Hulk."

"Puny friend. Hulk protect friends."

And with that profound statement, and another toothy smile, Hulk began to shrink. Moments later, a groggy Bruce was sitting next to him.

"You know that part about letting your friends catch you? I didn't mean that literally," Bruce said with a tired smirk.

Loki grinned. "Well, I've never really been one to do things by half. How'd you two know, anyway?"

"As soon as the fight started, Phil and I headed toward you guys, just in case we were needed. We were actually watching for most of the fight," Bruce said, vaguely motioning to an area of sky somewhere above them, indicating where the cloaked quinjet must have been hovering. "When that Giant started pushing you toward the edge, Phil realized what was about to happen and got into position."

"I'm very glad he did," Loki said. "Falling the full distance would not have been pleasant."

"Actually, the fall wouldn't have been too bad, I wouldn't think," Bruce said. "It's the impact that'll kill you."

Loki snorted. "You need sleep, My Friend."

"Tell me something I don't know," Bruce huffed amusedly as he flopped onto his back, seemingly unaffected by the snow against the bare skin of his upper body.

"What was _that_?"

The voice behind them had Bruce sitting up slightly, and both he and Loki turned as the ice wall melted away to reveal their friends, safe and unharmed.

Loki glanced over the small crater that was all that was left of the Torgyr. "That, was the magical equivalent of a self-destruct button," he said, answering Tony's question.

"That's a thing?" Clint asked.

Loki sighed. "More or less. When a magic user expends every last bit of their magic in one surge, reaching so far beyond their limits that their bodies can't handle it... It can produce an extremely powerful explosion. But it also obliterates the person doing it."

"This was never going to end any other way," Egil said softly. "They were never going to let themselves be defeated, not alive. None of their brethren allowed themselves to be taken alive either."

Loki nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew it was true. He felt some small relief that _he_ hadn't killed them. They'd made their choice. But he couldn't shrug it off completely. Loss of life was loss of life. And it had been such a waste. Six powerful and talented magic users, dead, because of an obsessive need for some kind of revenge or legacy or... Loki wasn't even sure what their motivations had been within their own minds. And it didn't matter, because it was stupid. They'd died trying to fulfill the wishes of a cruel and failed deceased king.

He sighed and shook his head. Such a waste.

A hand appeared in front of him, and he took it, allowing his brother to pull him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked softly.

Loki nodded. "Just a bit drained, nothing more. Thanks to Hulk."

As Steve pulled Bruce to his feet, the scientist tiredly looked around at the rapidly melting snow. "Can we go home now?"

Several chuckles were his answer.

"In just a minute," Loki said as he turned toward the edge of the canyon, raising his hands and closing his eyes. All around them, the snow melted into nothing and soaked into the ground. A rumble from far below them reached their ears, rushing water where there had been none moments ago.

In seconds, the entire area looked like nothing strange had ever happened. Even the blackened crater smoothed over and disappeared.

Loki dropped his arms and opened his eyes, his shoulders slumping with fatigue, but his expression satisfied.

"Let's go home."

 **)()()(**

The quinjet flight back to New Mexico wasn't nearly as relaxing as Loki might have hoped. He would have liked nothing more than to collapse into his seat and rest, possibly even sleep if he could settle his mind enough. But from the moment they took off, silence engulfed the entire plane, and several sets of eyes never left him. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, putting him on edge.

He stared straight ahead, glad there was only a wall, and not another person, across from him. He could feel the Giants' eyes boring into him. Most of them were curious and very much surprised, but Egil... Egil knew. Or at least he suspected. Loki had seen it in his eyes, but so far, the Jotun King hadn't said anything.

Ten minutes into the flight, the tension became unbearable. The silence never wavered, as if it were some unseen, living force that was pressing down on them all and robbing them of the ability to speak.

"Ask," Loki said, his voice as loud and sudden as a blast, despite the steady hum of the engines filling the jet.

Every last passenger on board reacted. Some jumped slightly, startled, and others flinched, as if the silence had been a rubber band stretched to breaking, and Loki had just cut it, allowing it to snap back and slap anyone in range.

"What?" Egil asked, blinking and looking almost uncomfortable, as if he'd only just now realize he'd been staring the entire time and felt somewhat embarrassed by the rude action.

Loki's eyes met the Frost Giant King's, his gaze intense, skewering. "The question we both know you're dying to ask. Ask it."

Egil cleared his throat, looking, for a moment, as if he was going to back down from the challenge out of sheer polite decorum, but ultimately, his very obvious, overwhelming need to know won out. "Who is your father?"

"King Odin of Asgard," Loki answered matter-of-fact. He had, sort of, not in so many words, promised Bruce he would give the Jotun King a chance. However, that didn't mean he had to make it easy on him.

"That's not what I meant," Egil said, not unkindly.

Loki knew that. And Egil knew that he knew.

"You wouldn't be asking if you didn't already know the answer," Loki said softly, holding the Giant's... his biological brother's gaze for a moment longer, before he turned to resume staring through the wall in front of him.

The quinjet grew quiet once more.

Loki didn't look at the Giants again, his face blank, closed off. But if he were being completely honest with himself, the unaffected, seeming disregard for them that he projected, wasn't so much imperious disinterest as it was an act of cowardice.

He didn't look at them again, because he was terrified of doing so.

Egil, however, never stopped staring at Loki, as if any answer he wished, would appear, if he only looked hard enough.

The rest of the Avengers were on edge, glancing furtively between the two, but none of them dared speak. It was almost as if only Loki could grant such a privilege, and if he didn't speak, no one else could either. Even Thor never once opened his mouth, but he did unabashedly watch both Loki and Egil the entire flight.

The remainder of which, was a long and uncomfortable one.

 **)()()(**

A general air of relief settled over everyone on the jet as it finally touched down in New Mexico.

They all disembarked and walked toward the large sigil burned into the ground from the Jotuns' earlier arrival. About twenty feet away, the group stopped.

"On behalf of all of us humans, thank you for the help," Steve said to the five Frost Giants.

Egil nodded respectfully. "It was our honor, Captain." With nods exchanged between them and the rest of the Avengers, the Jotuns turned and moved to stand inside the sigil.

Loki and Thor turned to their friends.

"You going to be okay?" Steve asked. He nodded toward Egil. "That seems... complicated."

"It is," Loki sighed. "But it's nothing I can't handle." He shrugged. "Story of my life."

"Just... give him a chance, at least," Bruce said, the words sounding almost like a request.

Loki nodded. "I promise."

"And don't be strangers, you two," Tony said.

"Yeah, don't stay away too long," Clint said. "Things aren't nearly as boring when you're around."

"I'm really not sure if that's a compliment," Loki said.

"I take it as one," Thor informed him.

"You would," Loki muttered with an amused roll of his eyes. "Don't worry, I imagine we'll be back before too long." He nodded toward his brother. "He has way too much popular culture to catch up on."

"I'm not that bad," Thor protested.

"If there was such a thing as remedial pop culture, you'd already be signed up," Tony said.

Thor crossed his arms and tried to look indifferent, basically, his equivalent of pouting.

"It's all right, Brother. There's hope for you yet, and until then, you'll always have me to translate," Loki said with a pat to his shoulder.

Thor huffed a laugh and grinned at his brother before addressing his friends. "As much as I wish we could stay longer, we really have to get back."

"He's right," Loki said. "We need to update Father. But, hopefully, we can visit again soon, for more of a leisurely reason, instead of business."

"It was good to see you both, though, regardless of the circumstances," Steve said.

A round of handshakes and hugs later, Thor and Loki bid their friends goodbye and joined Egil and his men inside the sigil.

"Heimdall? If you would?" Loki called out.

With one last wave from the two princes, the Avengers watched them, and their Jotun allies, disappear in a flash of rainbow-colored light.

* * *

 **A/N Hmm... Thoughts? Don't worry, there's still plenty more to come where Loki and Egil are concerned. There is a LOT of baggage to unpack there. Which will begin in the next chapter, so be sure to come back next week for that! Until then, you are one-hundred percent welcome to drop me a review! :)**


	17. An Explanation and An Invitation

**An Explanation and An Invitation**

Loki stood in his mother's garden. He'd always found peace here, and after the tense and awkward last few hours, peace was exactly what he needed.

Informing his father of the results of their last trip to Earth had been easy. But doing so while Egil stood silently by, all but looking over his shoulder, had been uncomfortable, to say the least. That, combined with the very long walk from the bifrost to the palace, which was made in a similar fashion as their recent quinjet trip... Well, Loki was a little worn out. Egil didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary, but Loki could still feel everything that hadn't been said between them. All of Egil's burning questions seemed to almost literally hang in the air around them, and it left Loki feeling tense and on edge.

He couldn't blame Egil, of course. The Jotun King deserved an explanation. Loki was just too much of a coward to initiate it. As evidenced by him running away to hide in his mother's garden. But the conversation had to happen. Loki knew that. So, when he heard footsteps approaching behind him, he simply waited.

"May I speak with you?" Egil asked softly.

Loki sighed. Even knowing this was coming, part of him wanted to say no, to shove the entire topic and all of its possibilities away and go on with his life, but somehow, he couldn't. Something inside himself wouldn't let him just turn and walk away. He needed to see this through, wherever it led, or it would always be there. The "what if."

He nodded toward a low wall nearby. It was short enough that Loki could lever himself up to sit on it, but still large enough for the much bigger Frost Giant to do the same.

Loki remained silent as Egil hesitantly sat down next to him, thankfully keeping a few feet between them.

"I know who you are," Egil said softly.

Loki didn't speak. They had both already known that.

Egil shifted uneasily. "I... Our father-"

" _Your_ father," Loki snapped as he finally looked at the Frost Giant, pinning him with his blazing gaze. "He is no father of mine. Odin is my father. He saved me and raised me after Laufey left me to die!"

Egil held up his hands in surrender. "I apologize. Laufey was no father to me either."

Loki fell silent, somewhat appeased by Egil's apology. For now.

"Our mother didn't know," Egil ventured tentatively.

"Didn't know what?" Loki asked, silently registering the fact that the two of them did share a mother and were full brothers. And, for the moment, letting the "our" slide... for the moment.

"About what Laufey did to you. Not at first."

Loki knew his expression had closed off at the mention of his biological father's treatment, the trickster could actually feel his face turn to stone and his eyes harden as his emotions did the same. He couldn't help it, anymore than he could help the fact that his skin was blue beneath his magical intervention.

"That was all him," Egil continued, his tone sounding a lot like how Loki's expression looked, cold and angry. "He told our mother you were killed by Asgardians during the last days of the war. It wasn't until years later that she found out the truth. That he had killed you, left you to die in the temple."

Loki met Egil's eyes, the Jotun commanding his full attention as he searched the red gaze for any signs of lies. Egil held the intense stare, never wavering beneath the scrutiny.

"She never cared that you were small. You were her son, and she loved you. When she found out the truth, she wanted to kill Laufey."

"Why didn't she?" Loki asked, unable to keep the venom out of his tone.

"Because of me," Egil answered. "She was carrying me at the time, and she knew if she tried to kill him, she would either fail and be put to death, or succeed, with the same outcome, killing me in the process as well."

"So, she didn't," Loki stated the obvious.

"She still got her revenge, though."

"How?" Loki asked.

"Through me," Egil answered. "She remained Laufey's wife in name, but otherwise, had nothing to do with him after that. She raised me essentially by herself and limited my exposure to him as much as possible. He didn't like it, but... well, our mother can be a force to be reckoned with. She taught me to see him for the monster he was, to see through the well-crafted lies to the scheming, selfish cruelty beneath. She taught me to hate him and to become everything he wasn't. She raised a son who would eventually take the throne to undo and tear down everything Laufey had built."

"She was patient," Loki said, a bit of appreciation in his tone. There weren't many people who could stand to wait years for a plan to come to fruition, but the ones who could, were usually capable of being some of the most dangerous if provoked. Perhaps Loki was less like Laufey than he had feared after all.

"It paid off," Egil said. "Undoing Laufey's empire is exactly what I'm trying to do. I've already done away with many of the cruel and unreasonable laws he enacted. I'm trying to get our people back to the way of life Jotunheim had before he came to power. According to my mother, life used to be simpler, more peaceful, before Laufey's reign. There was a time when our people did not seek bloodshed and conquest. That was Laufey's doing. Our people once lived in harmony with our world, happy with our way of life, and desiring nothing more than Jotunheim itself. We had many traditions and a rich culture that have all fallen by the wayside under my father's power-hungry ambitions. We were not always a ruthless warrior race. We were skilled fighters, yes, but there was more to Jotunheim and its people. More to our ice powers than making weapons to harm others. We've lost so much of who we once were. I hope to regain that. And I also hope to cultivate peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, to become true allies and friends. I want to be the person Laufey never could be."

"From what I've seen of you thus far, I'd say you're off to a good start," Loki said honestly.

"Thank you," Egil said sincerely. "Although, I have to say, my revenge is not nearly to the caliber or satisfaction that yours was."

Loki looked away, shame pricking at him. He hated Laufey, possibly more now than before, and his death held no regret or grief for Loki, but that didn't make the memory of what he had done any easier. Regardless of who it was or how deserving Laufey may have been of his fate, Loki had still lured someone to his death and basically murdered him. He had been no better than Laufey himself.

"I know you may not be proud of what you did, but I assure you, there is no anger against you among the majority of Jotuns. You did both Asgard and Jotunheim a true service that day, when you rid us of that monster. At the least, you most certainly avoided a war. At most, you have allowed us all a chance at real peace, after so many years of hatred."

"Deserving or not, I still tricked him and murdered him. How does that make me any better that him?" Loki asked.

"Because, from what I've been told, you were not yourself, and yet, you still did it for somewhat noble reasons, did you not? You killed him not just out of spite, but to avoid a war and save your father and all your people."

"And to try to look like a hero," Loki admitted, not even sure why he was telling Egil all of this. It wasn't like he trusted him. Right? "To make my father love and respect me. I was just too blind to realize he already did."

Egil was quiet for a moment. "Then you are far more fortunate than some. As strained as things may have been between you a your father in the past, at least you know what it is to feel loved by him. I've never known the love of a father, only hatred and cruelty."

"I am sorry for that," Loki said, the enormity of what Odin had done for him, finally hitting home.

Odin hadn't simply saved Loki's life that day in the Jotun temple. He hadn't even simply given Loki _a_ life. What he had done, was give Loki a _good_ life. Loki had escaped Laufey and his influence. Despite all of Loki's issues with Odin over the years, his father had never been cruel, had never hated him. Loki may have been angry at his father more than once in his life, and may have, at times, felt he was treated unfairly by the king, but he had never known true cruelty or hatred from the man who raised him. Loki honestly couldn't imagine growing up that way, the way Egil had been forced to.

"At least I had my mother," Egil said. "She told me once that Laufey was different when they married. He still had a temper and a hard edge to him, but he was capable of love and had a softness to him that I never experienced. Mother never knew what changed him. Perhaps it was his ambition, or the war. Perhaps a combination of things over time. But by the time I came along, likely by the time you did, he was hardened and only capable of greed and hatred. The person my mother married was gone long before you killed him, and I can say, without doubt, that she would find it, not only fitting, but pleasing that his demise came at the hands of the child he tried to kill."

"Does..." Loki trailed off.

"What?" Egil gently encouraged.

"Does your... _our_ mother still live?" Loki asked haltingly, the words feeling strange, and yet, somehow... not.

"Yes," Egil said, "and she will be overjoyed to learn that you do as well. Laufey told her you were dead. I don't think he knew that Odin had saved you, but regardless, she still believes you perished all those years ago."

"Tell me about her?" Loki requested.

"She is the exact opposite of what Laufey was, for starters," Egil said. "She is a strong and fierce warrior, but she also possesses kindness and love. She loved you and never forgot you. I always felt loved by her growing up, and I still do. She's always willing to help anyone who needs it. She's also funny, always making jokes. She's got a massive mischievous streak too. She loves pulling pranks on people."

Loki smiled. "At least I come by it honestly."

"That you do," Egil agreed with a slight chuckle. "Some of the things I've heard about you, sounds just like our mother."

Loki fell silent thinking about that, a soft smile still on his face. Their mother sounded like someone he would like. And when had the idea of this Giantess being not just Egil's mother, but _their_ mother, stopped bothering him?

"I know she would love to meet you if you wished to," Egil said, as if he'd somehow read Loki's mind.

Loki stared at the ground, thinking, considering. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, if he would ever be ready for that. But...

"I'll think about it," he said, unable to refuse outright for some reason.

"Of course," Egil said, his tone actually sounding understanding. "You are more than welcome to come to Jotunheim, anytime you wish." He fell silent for a long moment, his expression thoughtful, but also somewhat reluctant. "Whether we like it or not, by blood we are both descended of Laufey, and you are the eldest. By law and custom, that makes you the rightful heir to the Jotun throne." He turned and met Loki's eyes. "It is yours, if you wish it."

"I don't," Loki said without hesitation. He looked away, glancing out over Asgard. "I don't want to rule. Any realm. Not Midgard, not Asgard, not Jotunheim. That is not my purpose in life. Besides, I may have been born on Jotunheim, but I do not belong there now, if I ever did to begin with. My place is here. Asgard is my home. Odin, Frigga, and Thor, my family. This is where I want to be, with them, and by Thor's side." He looked back at Egil, seriousness etched into his face. "From what I have seen, you are a good king, Egil. You are meant to rule, and you are doing everything right. Keep the throne. You've earned it."

Egil seemed to relax marginally at Loki's words, a bit of relief, and pride at the praise, showing in his eyes. He had been serious in his offer, but it was also clear he was glad to keep the throne.

"Thank you," he said. "You may not want to rule, but I would welcome any advice or input you ever have."

"I don't think you need it, but I would be happy to help any way I can," Loki assured, surprising himself with how easy it was to make the offer.

His life and family may have been on Asgard, but that didn't mean he couldn't explore his Jotun side as well. He was learning that not all Frost Giants were like Laufey. Bruce had been right. Some of them were worth getting to know, and for Loki, this was the first step to doing so. He was connected to two worlds, he had finally acknowledged and accepted that during the whole Thanos thing, but perhaps it was time to truly become part of both worlds. He didn't have to shun his Jotun biology and roots in order to be Asgardian. He could be both. He _was_ both.

"I think I would like to meet her," he said, the words coming out before he had fully consciously made the decision. He didn't regret them or take them back, though.

"I'll arrange it. Whenever and wherever you wish," Egil said.

"I could come to Jotunheim. See the planet I was born on. I didn't really have the option of a tour the last time I was there," he said with a smirk.

Egil chuckled. "No, I suppose you didn't. I would be honored to show you around."

"Could I bring someone with me?" Loki asked. He may have wanted to connect to his roots but that didn't mean he wanted to do it alone.

"Of course," Egil said. "Anyone you wish."

"I would like to bring my brother," Loki stated, wanting to see if Egil would balk at the prospect of the man who had nearly started another war between their realms, once again coming to Jotunheim.

"I think that's a splendid idea," Egil said honestly. "Just please ask him not to destroy anything else while he's there. We're still cleaning up from his last visit."

The comment was made in jest, Egil's eyes sparkling with mirth.

Loki laughed. "I can't promise anything. Thor has a tendency to break things, no matter where he goes, but I'll do my best to minimize the damage."

"I would appreciate it," Egil said with a smile.

"Your name," Loki said. "It was given to you by Laufey, or our mother?"

"Mother. Why?"

"Egil. It means respect and awe, but it can also mean fear, terror, or edge of a sword," Loki said.

Egil nodded. "She named me for what I was, her revenge against Laufey. He should have both respected and feared me for I was always meant to be the sword that brought down his kingdom. Like I said, our mother raised me to be the opposite of him. I developed my hatred of him on my own. She just always made sure I could see him for who and what he really was. She couldn't kill him without the risk of retaliation, and if she was gone, I would fall under Laufey's influence. That was, if he didn't kill me too. So, she played the long game. She held her tongue and bided her time, using me to eventually have her revenge on him."

"Did... Did she give me a name?" Loki asked. "Loki" was the name Odin and Frigga had given him. But perhaps he had had another name, before he was abandoned.

"She named you Vali," Egil said.

"Meaning strong," Loki mused.

"You almost didn't survive," Egil said. "Mother tried to stay out of the war once she knew she was carrying you, but it was almost impossible to escape the fighting. It was so widespread back then. She was injured, and it caused you to be born early. It's very likely that's why you were so small. Mother always told me it was a miracle that you survived. You shouldn't have, and only someone with great strength could have. She was right to name you Vali." Egil met Loki's eyes. "Only one of insurmountable strength could survive all that you have."

Loki was silent for a long moment, absorbing that. He had been born early. That was why he was small. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't something wrong with him. It was just unfortunate circumstances. Still, Laufey hadn't been able to see past that.

"How long after I was born did Laufey...?" Loki motioned vaguely with his hand.

"Only a few days, from what I understand," Egil said. "Mother didn't know all the details, but apparently, you went missing while she was asleep. Laufey told her..." He hesitated.

"Whatever it is, you can say it," Loki encouraged.

"He told her that Odin himself had sneaked into her tent where you both slept and stolen you away. That he had killed you as some kind of revenge, despite having already won the war."

Loki gaped at him, then inexplicably started laughing, a deep, uncontrollable laugh. It was all just too much. He was pretty sure he was losing his mind, but, oh well.

"He really wasn't all that far off," Loki said, once he got himself back under control. "Odin did take me, but from the temple, and to save me, not kill me, but..." he shrugged with another partially hysterical chuckle, "close enough."

Egil raised his eyebrows, his expression some odd mix of amusement and concern, but he didn't voice his thoughts. "Near as Mother could figure, it was actually Laufey who took you while she slept and carried you to the temple. Apparently, he was less than pleased by how small you were... He saw you as weak, and possibly thought you were some curse sent by the gods as punishment for losing the war, or some such nonsense. My father was notorious for blaming anyone and anything for his failures, rather than take responsibility himself."

Loki snorted derisively. That all matched up with his mental picture of the late king. "Sounds about right."

"As I grew up, my mother often said that Laufey was blind. It didn't take me long to learn that for myself. This is just another example," Egil said.

Loki looked at him quizzically. "How so?"

"Laufey looked at you and only saw weakness. He was blind to the truth. All you are is strength."

Loki knew he would never be as close to Egil as he was to Thor. It just wasn't possible for Loki to get that close to, or trust anyone else quite that much. There was too much history, too many ups and downs and shared joy and sorrow between him and Thor for anyone else to ever be able to replicate.

However, the trickster liked the Jotun king, and he had a feeling he was going to get along well with his blood brother. Whether they would ever be more than acquaintances or possibly friends, Loki didn't know, but it was definitely worth finding out.

* * *

 **A/N So, what do you guys think? Did I do the big conversation justice? And what do you guys think/feel about Egil at this point? Please let me know! Next chapter, Loki has a mother/son talk with Frigga about some important things, and a certain snowy planet just might be making an appearance as well. Stay tuned!**


	18. Welcome Home?

**Welcome... Home?**

Loki and Egil talked for a little while longer before Egil bid his farewells. Loki saw him and his men off at the bifrost, with the promise of a visit in a few days time.

Then... Then he turned his sights toward the palace, wondering just how he was supposed to tell his family about this.

"I think you will find understanding easier to attain than you believe, My Prince," Heimdall said from behind him.

Loki turned, slightly startled and mostly amused. "Are you sure those eyes of yours can't see into people's minds as well, Heimdall?"

Heimdall simply gave him that mysterious, barely-there smile of his. "I do not need my powers to read your expression, Prince Loki."

"Am I that transparent?" Loki asked, strangely not as upset by the prospect as he would have thought.

Again that mysterious, somehow... fond? expression. "Only around those you trust."

Loki smiled softly. "Sounds about right."

Something unspoken passed between them before Heimdall dipped his head to his prince. Loki nodded in return and wordlessly mounted his horse.

On the ride back to the palace, Loki pondered how he had gone from being on uneasy, at best, terms with the gatekeeper to having some kind of deep trust and understanding, not to mention mutual respect, between them. When had they reached a point where they needed few, or no words to communicate and understand each other, almost as if they could each see and hear everything that didn't need to be said?

Arriving back at the palace, Loki let the train of thought slip away as he turned his mind toward the conversation he knew he needed to have.

Handing his horse's reins to a waiting servant, Loki took another deep breath before heading into the palace. His feet made the intimately familiar journey of their own accord as he went over and over what he might say. He was no closer to figuring out how to say what he needed to, when he arrived at the door to his parents' chambers.

He raised a hand and knocked, part of him cowardly hoping the sound would go unanswered.

The clear "come in" shattered that particular hope and Loki force himself to be brave enough to open the door and step inside.

"My Son," Frigga said brightly as she set aside some sewing she was working on, so she could stand and move to embrace him. "What's troubling you?" she asked as she pulled back, as always, seeing something in his face to tell her something was up. How did she always do that? He supposed it must be a mother thing.

"I need to speak with you about something," he said, nearly wincing at the obvious statement.

"What is it?" Frigga asked gently.

Loki bit his lip nervously, unsure how to start. He took her hands in his and stared at them, unable to meet her eyes just yet. "I don't want you to think that this reflects on you in any way or that I've found you wanting," he looked her in the eye, letting all his love and devotion for her shine through, "You are my mother. You always have been and you always will be. Nothing can change that."

"But you wish to meet your birth mother," Frigga finished for him.

 _How did she-_ "How did you-"

"As you said, I am your mother. I know these things," she said with a warm smile. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "My Son, it is perfectly all right for you to want to meet and get to know your blood family. Your Jotun heritage is a part of who you are. _They_ are a part of who you are. Meeting them will not suddenly make us not be your family. You will not hurt or offend your father, your brother, or myself by meeting your birth mother, or even getting to know your blood brother. It is a good thing, and I am proud of you for taking this step."

Loki's eyesight was a bit blurred by the time she finished talking. "Are you certain you're all right with this?" he asked uncertainly.

"I am positive," she said. She pulled him into an embrace, holding him close.

Loki held on to her tightly. "She could never be what you are to me," he said softly. "No one else can or ever will take your place," he pulled back and looked at her, "but I want to know where I came from, who she is, what she is like."

"And if you want her in your life, if she has a place in it, then we will welcome her," Frigga assured.

"I don't know that it will go that far," Loki said, not sure if he really wanted it to.

"You don't have to make any major decisions right now. Just start with a meeting and see where it goes," Frigga said.

"I told Egil I would like to go to Jotunheim and see the planet and meet her in a few days. He said it would be all right to bring Thor with me. Do you think he will come?"

"I think you would have to fight him to keep him away," Frigga said with a chuckle. "He won't want you to face this alone, and I suspect he's just as curious about your heritage as you are, especially after meeting Egil and seeing a different side to Jotuns than he's ever known."

"I just don't want him to get jealous of Egil. We may share blood, but he will never be to me what Thor is. Thor is... Well he's my brother in all the ways that truly matter. We've been through so much together, and that can't be replicated or replaced. I don't know if Egil and I will ever be more than acquaintances, but I know we'll never have the strength or type of bond I share with Thor."

"I wouldn't discount a possible brotherly bond with Egil. You never know," Frigga said.

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but his mother refused to let him.

"I will share a secret with you, My Son," She leaned in close as if sharing some profound wisdom and whispered, "You can have more than one sibling."

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes goodnaturedly.

"You don't have to go around telling everyone you'll never be close with your Jotun family. You don't know that, and if it happens, guess what? That's all right. See, that's the thing about love, it's infinite. There's always enough to go around. Just because you give some to someone new, doesn't mean someone else will be shortchanged, and if your family expands to include Jotunheim, it doesn't mean that Asgard is suddenly excluded."

"But-"

"Listen to your mother," Frigga admonished. "I know what I'm talking about."

Loki opened his mouth to adamantly vow that he would not let these Frost Giants get that close to him, that they would not ever be on the same level as his family, then sighed. His mother was right, as usual. He didn't know what the future held, and he owed it to himself to see where it would take him, without biases.

"Yes, Mother," he said with a loving smile, marveling at how she could always take a conversation that he just knew would go a certain way, and completely turn it around until it wasn't anywhere near how he imagined it would be.

"That's my boy," she said, caressing his cheek. "Now," she patted his chest, "I think this is a conversation you should also have with Thor. He will support you, you know that, but a little reassurance also wouldn't hurt," she counseled.

Loki nodded. "I'll go talk to him now. How do you think I should tell Father?"

"I'll tell him. I know he'll feel the same way I do."

Relief flowed through him. He wouldn't have to have this conversation a third time, and with his father no less. The prospect of telling his mother had been nerve-wracking enough, and now his brother, but his father... Well, as Bruce more or less said, when it came to interpersonal relationships, he was a coward. And his sense of pride was not at all bothered by letting his mother do it for him in this instance. And if anyone could make his father understand, it was her.

"I hope so," Loki said.

He and Odin had finally started to understand each other and cultivate a true father-son bond. The last thing Loki wanted to do was ruin that by trying to chase his biological connections. If it came to it, he would turn his back on his blood and heritage in a heartbeat in favor of his adopted family, life, and people.

"It will all work out," Frigga promised, pressing a soft kiss to Loki's cheek before patting his chest again and moving toward the door. "You'll see."

 **)()()(**

As the lights of the bifrost faded, Loki looked around at the landscape that was Jotunheim.

It was exactly the same, and yet, completely different from how Loki remembered it.

The same rocky surface dusted with snow and spotted with ice stretched out around them. It still had a similar stark and bleak vastness to it all. It was daytime, unlike the last time Thor and Loki had "visited." But despite that, a dimness still seemed to cling to the planet, somehow shrouding much of the light that clearly shone from the distant sun through the cloudless atmosphere, giving the world an almost lifeless feel to it.

Even so, the realm of Jotunheim did not feel so foreboding or unnerving now. It was no longer the home of their enemy, but of new allies. Loki looked around through new eyes, eyes that no longer had to scan for attackers, eyes that were no longer tainted by cultural prejudices... the eyes of a Frost Giant.

For the first time, Loki could see beyond the harsh wasteland that Jotunheim appeared to be, to the potential beauty beneath. This world had once been magnificent. Loki could see the evidence and feel it in his core. This wasn't what Jotunheim was supposed to be, and it wasn't what it had to remain. It had more potential than most gave it credit for. It could be more than what everyone saw on the surface.

Loki shook his head slightly as he realized the parallel to himself. Perhaps he and this world shared a greater connection than he had ever thought possible. And he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

Sharing a brief look with Thor, Loki started walking. Heimdall had dropped them in roughly the same place their father had had to come rescue them the last time they'd been there. Either it was the best place on Jotunheim to set them down, or Heimdall had a very interesting sense of humor.

They moved in silence but not an uncomfortable one. Loki was equal parts excited and nervous, and was doing his best to take in absolutely everything around them. It was funny how much of a difference perspective and context could make, even on surroundings.

Thor, for his part, seemed to also be looking around, taking this world in, now that he wasn't being blinded by a pigheaded, one-track mind bent on revenge. And Loki also suspected his brother was trying not to chatter away, in an attempt to give Loki some space and the opportunity to really observe and reflect on his thoughts and emotions, as much as on the landscape.

Loki studied his brother carefully.

Thor wore a long, thick, fur lined cloak to keep out the chill of the Jotunheim atmosphere, but Loki was still going to keep an eye on him to be sure the freezing temperatures didn't become too much for his very Asgardian brother. As resilient as Thor was, the harshness of Jotunheim could still be merciless when it came to those not suited to its nature. And this time, there would be no combat to keep his brother warm.

Loki, on the other hand, walked along in his normal attire, feeling none of the bite that cold could carry. In fact, he felt almost comfortable in the frigid environment. The last time they were there, he'd been too focused on the danger and stupidity of what they'd been doing to notice it, but now...

He could easily handle more temperate climates, he'd lived in one all his life and had long since acclimated, but to be there, on his birth planet and feel the natural environment he'd been born for... He hadn't fully realized what he'd been missing until he'd found it. He had long since grown so accustomed to the very slight discomfort he always lived with in warmer climates, that he hadn't been able to register it until it was suddenly gone. Yes, he'd acclimated to Asgard growing up, but he'd still genetically been born for this world, and he couldn't deny the arctic temperatures felt good to him. Was this what Asgard usually felt like to Thor? So normal? So... satisfying? Like a puzzle piece finally slotting into its rightful place?

A bit of nervous energy swirled in the pit of his stomach. Seeing his biological brother again and looking upon Jotunheim through new eyes, was enough to make him equal parts excited and uncertain, but the idea of meeting his biological mother? He had wanted the chance to meet her, get to know her, but now that he was there, only a short distance from doing so, he was seized with, quite frankly, terror.

He stopped suddenly.

"Brother? Are you all right?" Thor asked.

"Perhaps, this was a bad idea," he said softly.

He felt Thor gently grip his shoulder, and he turned to meet his gaze.

"Whatever you decide, I will be by your side, Brother," Thor said.

And it was that support, the same support he had received from his entirely family, that allowed him to take a deep breath, settle his nerves, and continue walking.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Always." Thor squeezed his shoulder before letting go and falling into step beside him.

He was so glad he'd brought Thor along. He couldn't have done this alone. Part of him couldn't believe how supportive his family had been with all of this. Even his father had sought him out after speaking with Frigga. Odin had had a long and heartfelt talk with him, telling him basically the same thing Frigga had and giving him the same approval and support. Loki couldn't have been more grateful. And of course, Thor hadn't had a bit of a problem with the whole idea, only making the request that he be allowed to accompany Loki.

Loki, honestly, hadn't fully realized just how much he'd needed his family's encouragement until he'd received it.

As Loki and Thor moved closer to the palace, the first signs of destruction came into view. Loki slowed to a stop. He had known there would still be evidence of it, but knowing and seeing were different things.

Cracks spread along the ground in all directions, tiny ones that led to larger ones, big enough to fit a person through. Rubble, broken rock and busted granites, littered the area amid huge gouges that had been rent and burned into the ground, deep crevasses forming canyons, not unlike the one they'd battled beside on Earth. The damage criss-crossed the area like gaping wounds.

A bifrost when used correctly was a wonderful thing. But when abused...

Was that why Heimdall had left them so far away from the city? To avoid being a reminder to the Jotun people? To avoid dropping the two of them right in the middle of the destruction? Or perhaps simply to give Loki time to see it all gradually, instead of suddenly? To spare him the shock of it? To give him time to try to cope with what he'd done?

Loki wasn't sure, but he'd have to thank the gatekeeper later. Intentional or not, Loki was glad for it.

It was only as he felt a hand gently grip his shoulder that Loki finally realized he'd stopped and was staring, almost sightlessly, at the damage.

"It wasn't your fault," Thor said softly as if somehow afraid to break the still silence that pervaded the area, almost as if the planet itself was mourning the destruction with an unending moment of silence.

When had he become so... poetic? Metaphorical? Loki shook his head of the stupid thoughts his brain was coming up with in an effort to _not_ truly think or feel anything about this.

"I know," he answered just as softly.

He knew. But knowing and feeling were different things.

Neither of them felt like lingering and quickly moved on, physically leaving the destruction behind, but mentally carrying the memories of those dark days with them.

As the palace came into view, Loki felt the tension in his shoulders ratchet up another notch. His hands repeatedly opened and closed, clenching into fists in a wholly autonomic attempt to release the stress building within him. It was a bit of a nervous habit that he'd had for much of his life, which he attributed to his magic use, as if his subconscious was trying to keep his hands limber and ready in case he need to magically fight or flee. Most of the time he wasn't even aware he was doing it, and even when he was, it took effort to make himself stop.

He sensed Thor move closer to him, their shoulders nearly touching, then his brother's hand brushed gently against the back of his own.

It was a long ago developed cue between them. Loki often hated to show any kind of unease or vulnerability, so many years ago, Loki had asked Thor to remind him anytime he began to show such. Whenever Loki didn't notice his current nervous tic, Thor would subtly bring it to his attention so he could stop himself.

Loki halted his hands' frantic movement, clenching them into fists and holding them there. His eyes darted over to briefly meet Thor's, and nodded his thanks. Taking a deep breath, he forced his hands to open and relax, putting up the front of being unaffected, perfectly at ease.

He nearly lost his grip on the forced calm when he saw Jotuns, led by Egil, approaching them, but a soft brush of his brother's shoulder against his own, helped Loki center himself and force the tension out of his back and shoulders.

As they finally met the approaching Giants, Loki fairly sighed in relief to only see Egil and the same four Giants he'd brought with him to Earth.

This, Loki could deal with. These were familiar faces. Nothing too new yet. He wanted to thank Egil for the consideration but wasn't sure if it was even intentional. Besides, they didn't really have that sort of relationship yet. But as he met Egil's gaze, something told him it had been by design, and Loki tried to communicate his gratitude to the king through his eyes.

Loki wasn't sure how he knew, but he got the sense Egil understood as the Frost Giant nodded imperceptibly, a slight smile gracing his face.

Well, that was interesting. No more than he'd been around the king... his younger brother (and wasn't _that_ a strange thought?), and already they could seem to read each other far better than Loki would have thought. And for Egil to think to put Loki at ease by bring only familiar faces? That forethought and consideration... It actually reminded him a bit of Thor. The more Loki was around the Giant, the more similarities he seemed to find between his two brothers. They were very different people, and yet, they shared commonalities that Loki never would have expected.

"Prince Loki. Prince Thor," Egil addressed with a slight bow.

"King Egil," Thor returned as he and Loki both nodded respectfully.

No, this wasn't overly formal and slightly awkward at all.

"I welcome you to Jotunheim," the king said, raising his arms to motion around him. "I'm very pleased you came."

"We are glad to be here," Loki said and nearly winced, his voice sounding stiff even to his own ears.

An awkward and very uncomfortable silence dropped over them briefly.

Oh, this was going swimmingly.

Actually, no. This was not how this was going to go. Loki refused to spend this whole visit uncomfortable and on edge.

"All right, enough," Loki declared drawing curious looks and raised eyebrows. "This is new and different and awkward for all of us, and we're all uncomfortable and uncertain. Can we please just acknowledge that and move on? Because I can't spend this whole trip walking on eggshells."

Egil started to speak before his brow furrowed. "What are eggshells?"

Loki couldn't help it, his nervous energy bubbled up in the form of a laugh. "It's something from Earth," he explained once he got his breath back, feeling much better now that the ice was, at least somewhat, broken (no pun intended). "It's an Earth saying. It basically means to tiptoe around a subject, to... To be uncomfortably cautious of one's words or actions, more or less."

"Ah, I understand," Egil said, smiling easily. "I, too, would like to dispense with the unease. If you both would be so inclined, may we drop formalities and speak at least as allies, if not friends."

"I think we would both prefer that," Loki said, glancing at Thor to see his brother nodding.

"Excellent," Egil said. "In that case, Thor, Loki." He held out a hand toward the palace, and the two princes fell into step beside the king as the other four Giants followed behind them.

They walked in a much more comfortable silence for several steps before Egil spoke again.

"I know you are not just here to see the scenery, but I don't wish to thrust you into anything too quickly."

Loki nodded, knowing exactly what his younger brother was talking about.

Their mother.

The proverbial elephant in the ice palace. Loki actually did wince slightly. When had he developed a specific voice inside his head that was responsible for all of his stupidest, and most random thoughts? And why did it always sound like Tony?

He shook his head slightly. "No, I want... I need to go ahead. I won't be able to focus on anything else until I've met her."

Egil nodded his understanding. "Then follow me."

He led them to the palace, up the steps, and inside, his guards peeling off to wait at the entrance while only Egil, Thor, and Loki continued on.

Loki forced himself to look around at his surroundings to keep his mind off what he was walking toward and prevent himself from getting too keyed up.

The palace wasn't in ruins but did show signs of wear. Despite that, it was still quite grand, made from ice and alabaster stone. Outside, it had intricate spires that stretched to the sky around a castle-like main edifice. Inside, the ceilings were high, swooping, with delicate and artful designs in the architecture. As they moved into the main throne room, Loki took in the weathered beauty around him. The walls and ceiling bore swirling patterns amid designs that seemed to tell a story. A history, perhaps? Much if it was worn and faded by time and lack of care, but with a bit of restoration, the entire palace could be a truly stunning work of art.

In many ways, it reminded Loki of Asgard's palace, grand, beautiful, and full of life and history. It was almost like an icy, Jotun equivalent of Asgard's accoutrements. Loki couldn't help but like it. Similar to his home, the place he'd grown up, but covered in ice.

It didn't exactly feel like home, but it didn't fully feel alien or uninviting either.

Stalling for as long as he could, he gradually lowered his gaze from the building itself, to the lone person standing at the far end of the room, near the throne.

His stride faltered the slightest bit as he finally saw her. He knew it had to be her, since she was the only one here, but even if it hadn't been so, Loki was certain he would have known anyway. He didn't know how. There was no reason she should feel familiar, and yet, she did. He held no memory of her, but it was as if some part of his mind or heart still knew her.

Their eyes met, red and green, and he sucked in a short, sharp breath.

His mother. She who had carried him, and given him life. He didn't even know her name, and yet, he _knew_ her.

A hand gently wrapped around his wrist and a shoulder lightly bumped him, keeping him grounded, anchored. If he had been capable of taking his eyes off of her, he would have thanked Thor. His brother seemed to almost always know exactly what he needed, whenever he needed it, these days.

Thor kept his unobtrusive grip on his brother until the three slowed to a stop only a few feet from the Giantess.

"Loki," Egil said softly. "I present to you, Livunn... our mother."

"I..." she began, but her voice broke, her eyes bright. She raised a hand slightly as if to reach for him but stopped herself.

Loki swallowed hard and found himself stepping toward her, strangely drawn.

"I... I don't remember you," he said softly. "But I still feel as if I know you."

She exhaled, a shaky breath, and raised her hand again. "May I?"

He nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Gently, lightly, she rested her hand on his cheek.

Though her touch held no biting cold of Jotun ice powers, as soon as she touched him, his skin began to change. Just as the moment Odin had picked him up as a baby and his skin had melded to match the King of Asgard's, now it was shifting once more, willingly, back to blue at the touch of his mother.

As his true, Jotun form came fully into view, she gasped.

"My little one," she whispered, caressing his face with both hands as twin tears slipped from her eyes. "My son."

A matching tear slipped free of his own red eyes, as he covered her hands with his own and smiled softly.

"Mother."

* * *

 **A/N _Infinity War_ is upon us, guys! I'm going to see it in a matter of hours. I'm so excited! If any of you have already seen it, feel free to comment about it, in about nine hours. :P After that, I'll have seen it, and you won't be spoiling me. But if you have not seen it (or even if you have), feel free to go ahead and comment on this chapter. There's no time restriction on that. ;)**

 **EDIT: I saw _Infinity War_! It was AMAZING! Seriously, guys, if you haven't seen it, go as soon as possible and avoid all social media in the meantime. You do not want to be spoiled on this movie. And if you have seen it, did you love it as much as I did? Only two other MCU movies have ever made me truly feel the way this one did, and those were the first _Iron Man_ and the first _Avengers_. This is the only MCU movie that fully recaptured what it felt like to watch that very first team up back in 2012. It felt like coming home, guys. So many memories from the last ten years kept scrolling through my head during this movie. The whole experience was an emotional roller coaster, but I loved every second of it!**


	19. Knowledge is Power

**A/N Sorry this one is a bit later than usual, but it is also _long_! It started out normal enough, then took this unplanned tangent before looping back around to where I was heading in the first place. I really shouldn't be surprised by this sort of thing anymore. None of my writing ends up turning out as short or simple as I originally intended it. It always grows and changes, often times as I'm writing it, but usually the changes and additions end up being good. Like in this case. I may not have originally envisioned everything in this chapter, but I liked how it turned out, so I left the "tangent" in. I hope you guys like it too! :)**

 ** **Knowledge Is Power (or Loki's Guide to Flora and How to End a Snowball Fight Before It Really Begins)****

After their initial meeting, Loki and Livunn talked for quite some time.

She was everything Egil had said. She was kind and funny, mischievous but truthful. And when she looked him in the eye and told him that, from the moment he was born, she loved and wanted him, he believed her.

They both had so many questions about each other's lives and personalities. They wanted to know anything and everything. The more they talked, the more Livunn reminded Loki of Frigga. Both women had similar wit and humor, and the same kindness shone in their eyes. The similarities actually made him feel more connected to Livunn. If his biological mother was like this, then it was no wonder he'd always been so close to Frigga. Livunn was not unlike a Jotun version of Frigga. Not exactly the same, of course, but certainly not complete opposites either.

She even took to Thor right away, completely accepting him and including him in the conversation. It was a mixture of odd and slightly surreal, to be standing with his adoptive brother, and his biological brother, while talking to his biological mother, and mentally comparing her to his adoptive mother.

He lost track of time as they talked, but eventually, the conversation wound down enough for the four of them to mutually decide to continue with the tour of Jotunheim.

It was only as they were leaving the palace that Loki realized he was still in his Jotun form. Strangely, he felt no self-conscious need to return to his Asgardian appearance.

As they stepped out of the palace and moved through the nearby area, Loki finally saw more of the inhabitants. Many were working, cleaning up debris and trying to fix and restore where possible, while some others seemed to be taking breaks and even playing a bit.

As the four of them walked, they drew more than one set of eyes. Everywhere they went, Giants stopped to watch and stare at them, but not in a threatening or angry manner. Only curiosity followed them, and many of the Jotuns even offered up friendly smiles or waves.

Aside from the brief moments during his battle with Thanos, it was the first time in Loki's life that he'd had so many eyes on him in his Jotun form. And yet, he felt no embarrassment or akwardness. He felt... normal. He felt like he fit in, more or less anyway. He was still dressed as an Asgardian, had been raised Asgardian, and was about the size of an adolescent Jotun, rather than an adult, but he still felt a level of easy acceptance here while in his Jotun form, that he scarcely ever felt anywhere else in the universe.

He had thought he would feel out of place on this world, but he didn't. He felt like he belonged. Not unlike how he felt on Asgard these days. But unlike there, this world was where his other half belonged. He was both Asgardian and Frost Giant. But he'd only ever found the place where his Asgardian side fit. Until now. Now, he finally knew what it felt like for his Jotun side to slot into place.

His Asgardian side fit on Asgard just as his Jotun side fit here. Neither were perfect or wholly complete, but both sides of him had finally found their homes. And with that realization, came another. Somehow, oddly, there was a third component to him now that he hadn't even really realized existed until just that moment.

Earth.

Where he felt more at home in Asgardian form while on Asgard and more comfortable with blue skin on Jotunheim, he felt no preference or pressure when he thought of Earth. His mind and emotions became an odd mixture of both, or perhaps neither, whenever he thought of the humans' planet. As if it didn't matter what form he was in. There were no preconceived notions either way. He could be one, or the other, or both, or neither, if he wished. On Earth, he could simply be Loki, whatever that entailed.

Asgardian on Asgard. Jotun on Jotunheim. And just... Loki, on Earth. And strangest of all, he felt perfectly okay with all of those options. Did he have some kind of weird multiple personality disorder or something? Because he really did seem to feel almost like a completely different person, depending on which planet he was on at the time.

Lost in his thoughts, Loki only half heard Egil and Livunn as the two Giants walked along, pointing at different things and talking about Jotunhem and its people. He tried to pull himself back to the present and focus on what they were saying, but failed completely as a new sight came into view, shifting his thoughts entirely. His pace slowed, almost of its own accord, and he came to a stop.

Nearby, a group of about eight children were playing with a few of the adult Giants. It was some sort of game that looked like a weird cross between soccer and football, with hints of basketball and possibly baseball, maybe? That is, if all of those sports revolved around ice and its ability to be wielded like a living thing by the players.

Given time, Loki could probably figure out the game, but he wasn't really focused on it, his attention on something else.

"It's a very old Jotun game. It helps teach, train, and hone young Jotuns' ice abilities in a fun way," Egil explained.

Loki nodded absently.

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly. His brother never passed up an opportunity to learn something new, almost annoyingly so.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Loki shook his head slightly, his eyes never moving from the sight in front of him. "It's just something I've never seen before."

Thor knew his brother wasn't talking about the game, and nodded with a small smile. He, too, had never seen any before, but was perhaps not quite as personally affected as Loki, for obvious reasons.

"If you would like, we can teach you the game," Egil offered.

Loki seemed to snap out of his almost-trance and looked at the king. "Oh, yes. I would actually like that sometime, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then, what?" Egil asked, brow furrowed slightly.

Loki shrugged, feeling almost silly. "The children. I've never seen Jotun children before," he softly admitted.

As he looked at them, he couldn't help but idly picture himself as a child, playing among them. Although, it was hard for him to picture himself with blue skin at that age, since he'd never been in his Jotun form as a child. Setting aside, for the moment, the idea of Laufey being involved in his life or childhood in any way, what might his life have been like here? Would he have had friends? Would he have been accepted? Or would his smaller stature have made a difference to other children? On Asgard, it had never been much of an issue, because he was of average height and (mostly) build for an Asgardian, but would it have been a problem here? Would he have grown up somewhat isolated and feeling different, even here? Or would he have been playing games like this, with children like these? Would he have grown up with Egil as his brother? Better yet, would he have grown up as the eldest brother and heir to the throne? Would he have been the Jotun version of Thor?

He shook his head slightly, a new realization hitting him. He couldn't help but wonder, and yet, nothing in him really desired answers to those questions, let alone the life that formed in his mind. As he tried to picture himself among those children, the image refused to fully crystallize, because it just wasn't right. This may have been where he was born, and he did like visiting here and felt a connection to this place, but no part of him was any less convinced now than he'd been before, that this was not where he'd ever been _meant_ to be. Jotun or not, Asgard was where he'd been _meant_ to grow up, and every beat of his heart and breath in his lungs, thrummed with the very truth of it. Perhaps he'd been born on the wrong world, or perhaps he'd always been destined to be a Jotun living on Asgard, but he'd never been meant to call this place home.

He wasn't always sure whether he believed in something like fate or not, but in this instance, he almost couldn't help it. His life had worked out exactly as it had needed to, right down to the fact that the very thing that Laufey had wanted to kill him over, his small size, had been the very thing that had allowed him to fit in on Asgard well enough to live and grow as an Asgardian.

Looking back on his life, he couldn't bring himself to regret anything. Despite the pain and hardships he'd been through, he wouldn't change a single part of his life, even if he could. Every moment, every laugh and tear, every joy and pain and heartache, had led him to this moment and made him who he was. As much as his life might have been easier had he never felt the sting of the emotional and physical wounds that he now carried as scars within his heart and mind, taking any of them away would fundamentally change who he was. And Loki actually liked who he was these days. For one of the few times in his life, he was fully, truly, and completely happy with who he was.

Loki never noticed the slightly surprised, moderately thoughtful, and somewhat sad look exchanged between Egil and Livunn at his comment, but he did, belatedly, take note of the fact that they chose not say anything about it, instead, giving him a moment to simply watch the children in silence before gently changing the subject.

"Your ice powers," Egil ventured. "I saw you use them briefly on Earth. You are quite powerful," he praised.

Loki shrugged, almost self-consciously. "Not very skilled though," he admitted. "I haven't had much chance to practice."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been using your powers?" Livunn asked.

"Well," Loki said slowly. "I've only known about them for about a year and a half. It was actually after our last trip here. During the fight, one of our opponents grabbed my arm and my skin turned blue."

"That's how you discovered you were Jotun?" Egil asked incredulously.

Loki glanced at Thor who met his eyes, offering silent support, but leaving the words up to him.

Loki shrugged again. "More or less. After that, I confronted my father about it, and he told me the whole story. But it was only a few days later that I fell into the Void and everything with Thanos and Midgard happened. Then Thanos' attack on Asgard, and my recovery, and then the Torgyr..." He trailed off and only just stopped himself from shrugging again. He really needed to stop doing that so much. "I haven't really had a chance to discover my ice powers much."

"So, you've only known who and what you are for a little over a year?" Egil said more than asked.

"Your parents never told you?" Livunn asked.

Thor casually shifted his feet slightly, allowing his shoulder to lightly brush his brother's.

"It was complicated," Loki said honestly, responding to his bother's movement by minutely leaning closer to him, shared memories of that time flowing wordlessly between them. "I'll admit, I was angry at first, but after a while, I grew to understand. My parents weren't trying to lie or hurt me. They simply didn't know how to tell me." He cocked his head slightly. "It's all too easy to wait around for the right moment to come along for something, but I've found 'the right moment' rarely ever actually comes around."

He met Thor's eyes, a deep, mutual understanding passing between them.

"Your whole life, you never suspected the truth," Egil said, the words somehow sounding equally stated and questioning at the same time.

Loki shook his head. "From the moment my father picked me up, my skin changed to match his. I never knew what lay beneath until it was finally forced to the surface."

"Amazing," Livunn said. "So, your magic is that instinctive and inherent?"

"I suppose so," Loki said lightly, not wanting to sound like he was bragging about it. But the truth was, yes, his magic was that deeply ingrained, that much a part of who he was.

Realizing his brother hadn't said much for some time now, Loki glanced at Thor. The elder brother was watching the children's game, his head cocked slightly, thoughtfully.

"Brother? Are you all right?" Loki asked.

Thor blinked and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"That's not always a good thing," Loki teased.

Thor huffed a slight laugh. "Your words are always so encouraging to me, Brother."

Loki chuckled. "I do my best. What were you thinking about?"

"I just realized I've never seen any Frost Giant's wield ice, except in battle. I mean, it makes sense that there would be more to Jotun ice abilities than simply that, but it never occurred to me before now."

"Ice is not just weapons and brute force," Egil agreed, drawing their attention as he raised a hand, palm up. "It can also be beautiful." A small, delicately detailed flower, made of ice, crystallized in his hand.

Loki smiled slightly as he stared at it, recognizing it as a type that was growing in his mother's garden, right near where he and Egil had had their long discussion a few days earlier. He studied the incredible detail of the ice formation, completely fascinated as he tried to puzzle out how it was done, how to shape and form the ice into something that wasn't a chaotic blast or a crude spear or spike. He knew how to access his ice powers, but controlling them so minutely was another matter altogether.

"I could teach you, if you wished," Egil offered, almost hesitantly.

"Please," Loki readily agreed.

The flower in the young king's hand crumbled into ice shards, which he let fall to the ground as he focused his full attention on Loki.

"You know how to produce ice," Egil stated. "You know how to call forth that power from within you, and you know how to control it to an extent, but the finer, subtler aspects of that control are a bit different than just unleashing the power and letting it surge from you," he explained. "Think of it this way, your heart produces the ice, but your mind guides it."

Loki nodded. It was much the same principle as how the rest of his magic worked. Knowledge and skill controlled his magic, but the power itself came from deep within him. From his soul.

"Thus far, you have simply let your heart take over. Our powers are tied heavily to emotion. When you let your ice burst forth freely, it does so on the back of some kind of emotion, whether you realize it or not. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful the ice."

Loki nodded again. That actually made a lot of sense. When he'd used his powers against Thanos, there had been a whole host of intense and complex emotions tied up with it. Likewise, when he'd fought the Torgyr on Earth, there had naturally been a mixture of emotions swirling through him then as well.

"Now, the trick is to still feel those emotions, whatever they may be, happiness, sorrow, fear, anger, but to channel them and bend them to your will. Rather than simply letting your feelings run free, you must use them productively," Egil continued.

"Mind over heart, not the other way around," Loki said. A skill he, thankfully, had spent much of his life trying to master.

In battle, those who let their emotions get the better of them, often defeated themselves. Keeping a clear head, thinking things through... many times, that was more the key to success than simply being the strongest person in the fight. Being able to funnel one's emotions in a productive manner, to use them for one's own benefit, rather than allowing them to be in control, was a difficult, but extremely important lesson in many, if not all, areas of life.

"Exactly," Egil agreed. "So, to begin with, imagine something, an object perhaps, that is close to your heart. Let the emotions tied to that object, fill you, as the image of it fills your mind. Picture it detail by detail. Let the power flow from your heart, into your mind, bending it to your will, before guiding it out through your hands."

Loki closed his eyes, and instantly, his mind was filled with the perfect object, every detail crystal clear, and so many emotions filling him at the very thought of it. He let it all flow freely, rising up within his chest as so many memories cascaded through his thoughts.

He focused the swirling emotions, nudging and guiding them into a more controlled state, pushing and pulling until they flowed where he wished, rather than swirling chaotically. It was odd, as if he were fully feeling, and yet, solely thinking, at the same time, emotion and analytical logic colliding and combining until his mind, his heart, and his very soul united into one, pure, coalesced force.

He raised his hands and felt the ice leave his fingertips at his command, and yet, of it's own volition as well. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was shaping and forming into the mental picture that danced behind his eyes. It was so easy, so effortless, flowing out of him like an exhaled breath of air.

As the ice ebbed and stopped flowing, his masterpiece completed, Loki heard the slightest breath of awe escape Thor beside him. He opened his eyes to see the very thing he'd beheld within his mind. A perfect scale replica of Asgard, made entirely of ice, hovered in the air several feet in front of him. It was about half as tall as Loki, and as broad as Thor, and was exact in every detail. Right down to the little bifrost dome, the waterfalls, frozen in place, but created in such a way to almost look like the water was actually moving, and the rainbow bridge that actually shimmered with color as the light caught the ice just right.

Thor slowly approached the sculpture, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as he walked around it, studying every glistening etch and curve.

"It's perfect," he whispered, awestruck. "Every last detail is exact."

"That is astounding," Egil agreed, sounding just as amazed. "I've never seen someone master such delicate ice wielding so easily."

"Don't get too excited," Loki said. "It's only because of my magic. It's greatly supplementing my ice powers. And all the years of learning, practicing, and honing those skills are what allowed me to control the ice. If I didn't have my magic, and my knowledge of wielding it, I likely wouldn't be able to even produce any ice, much less make it look like anything."

"Still," Thor insisted, "this is something to be truly proud of, Brother. You captured it perfectly."

"What is it?" a small voice pipped up.

The four adults turned to see the children from before, standing nearby, looking at Loki's creation curiously, several Frost Giant adults, not far off, doing the same. Apparently, they had drawn quite a bit of attention during their little experiment.

"This is Asgard," Loki said.

"That's what it looks like?" one of the other children, a young girl, asked.

Loki nodded, only just fully realizing these children would have never even been off of Jotunheim before, let alone seen Asgard.

Cautiously, but no less excitedly, the children moved closer to the model, looking closer at a place they had only ever heard about.

"What's that?" one of the older boys asked, pointing at something in the center of the sculpture.

Loki stepped a little closer to see what it was the boy was indicating. "It's a tree," he said.

The boy cocked his head slightly as he and the others continued to look at the replica.

"And that?" he asked, pointing to a different spot. "What are those things?"

Loki looked and something finally clicked into place in his mind. "Those are more trees and some bushes and flowers," he answered, watching the children's faces. He wasn't too surprised to see some confusion there. "They're plants," he explained.

"They're not like any plants I've ever seen," another, younger, boy said.

"That's because these plants don't grow here," Egil said. "We don't have much flora on Jotunheim because it's too cold here for most plants to survive, and the ones we do have, tend to be much hardier in order to withstand the harsh temperatures. But worlds like Asgard have much warmer climates than here, so a lot of other kinds of plants can grow and thrive there."

Glancing back at the model of Asgard, Loki pursed his lips slightly. The details may have been correct, but the sculpture still didn't do it justice. Since it was made out of ice, there was no color, no real variance of textures...

An idea struck him, and he turned away from the ice replica.

"Here," he said, letting the ice sculpture change into snow and lightly fall to the ground as he moved past Egil and the others to a more open spot. "Let me show you." With a simple wave of his hand, the area in front of him suddenly transformed.

Lush greens overtook the ice and snow, and bright colors, of all shades and hues, popped into existence before him, as a bright yellow light seemed to shine down on his little patch of illusion.

The children's eyes grew wide as they rushed over to his newest creation. Loki caught Thor's eye, his brother offering him a small, fond smile as the easily-recognizable location came into view. This was a place filled with fond memories, for both of them.

"What is it?" a smaller girl asked.

"This," Loki said, holding out his hands and stepping into the illusion, his blue skin giving way to pale Asgardian once again, "is my mother's garden."

Hesitantly, the children also stepped into the illusion, at first simply looking around, before cautiously reaching out to touch different plants and objects, finding them to feel solid, real, even though none of it really was.

"It's beautiful," Livunn said, standing at the edge of the illusion and looking at the foreign scenery.

Beside her, Egil fondly watched the children as they explored with fascinated curiosity, the king having already seen and spent time in the real garden when he'd talked to Loki days earlier.

"I spent a lot of time here growing up," Loki admitted. "This was one of my favorite places to go, to think or practice my magic. It still is. It's one place I've always been able to find peace."

"What are all of these things?" the older boy from before asked, turning in a small circle to look at the many varieties of plant life all around him.

"What is your name?" Loki asked him.

"A'Tiva," the boy said.

"Well, A'Tiva," Loki began. "These tall ones over here are trees." He motioned to a line of several different kinds of trees spread out along one wall of the garden. "Some of them are indigenous to Asgard, but others, like these," he pointed out a handful of specific trees, "are actually from Earth."

"Earth?" one of the smallest girls asked.

"You might know it better as Midgard," Loki offered.

The little girl's face cleared of confusion and she nodded. "I've heard of Midgard. That's where the war was, right?"

Loki paused, not sure how to really answer that. Not sure what these children had been taught about the war, nor what the adults standing nearby felt regarding that history.

"Yes, it was," Egil answered for Loki who sent him a grateful look. The king stepped into the illusion and crouched down in front of the group of children. "Midgard looks quite a bit different from Jotunheim, and their ways and their people are very different from us, but..." he trailed off meaningfully.

"Different doesn't mean wrong or bad," the children finished in unison.

"Exactly," Egil praised. "In fact, I just recently met some humans there, and they are very good people, and honorable warriors."

If Loki hadn't already been impressed by Egil and his rule thus far, he would have been based solely on how he was teaching the next generation of Frost Giants. Not to mention the nods of approval from many of the adults around them. Egil truly had not a single drop of Laufey's poisonous hatred in him.

"Have you ever been to Midgard?" one of the smaller children asked, turning to look up at Loki questioningly.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Several times," Loki said with a smile.

"Loki and his brother, Thor, have good friends there. Those warriors I was telling you about," Egil added.

One of the youngest girls furrowed her brow at the young king. "I thought you were his brother."

Egil laughed genuinely. "You can have more than one," he said fondly, giving the child a soft poke and eliciting a laugh from her.

"Why do the trees all look different?" A'Tiva asked, his attention once again drawn to the flora around him.

"Because they're different kinds," Loki said. "There are different kinds of trees. Some produce fruit that you can eat."

"Like berries?" a younger boy asked.

"Yes, like berries."

"We have small bushes on Jotunheim that grow berries."

"And there are some bushes on Asgard and Midgard that also grow kinds of berries," Loki agreed. "Some trees are similar to that, only they're bigger and tend to grow bigger fruit. See this one," Loki pointed to a nearby tree. "It's called an apple tree, and those red orbs are apples, a common fruit on Midgard. And there, you have a peach tree, and a plum tree, pear, orange, pomegranate, cherry, and that odd looking one over there, is a coconut tree," Loki listed off as he pointed to each tree in turn.

"Do all trees grow fruit?" A'Tiva asked.

"No, actually," Loki said. "Some only grow leaves, others grow flowers, and pine trees produce pine cones, none of which are edible. Then some trees produce different kinds of nuts, which can be eaten."

"We have a few varieties of nuts here," Egil offered. "Although, I'm sure they're different from the types you're talking about."

"Probably not that different, but likely not the same names," Loki agreed. "Here's one," he pointed to another tree. "This is a pecan tree, another Midgardian tree. Pecans are a type of nut used in many Midgardian foods. And that one is an almond tree, another common food on Earth." He pointed out and named off a few more, including walnut, chestnut, and even a pistachio tree.

Through all of it, the children, and many of the adults, including Egil and Livunn, watched and listened, enraptured by the information. Loki found it both interesting and somewhat sad that something so simple as different kinds of trees were fascinating to these people. Something he'd had the privilege of growing up around his entire life, many here were only just discovering for the first time. How many more times, on this trip alone, would he feel not only blessed, but extremely grateful for how his life had turned out?

"What kind of tree is that?" A'Tiva suddenly asked, jerking Loki out of his thoughts.

"That's a cherry blossom tree," he answered as he looked at the beautiful pink-flowered tree.

"But I thought that was what that one was," the boy said, pointing to the cherry tree Loki had indicated earlier.

"Good catch," Loki praised. "They do have similar names, but they are different. That one is a cherry tree, but this one is a cherry blossom tree. Now, the cherry tree produces an edible fruit called cherries, but the cherry blossom tree doesn't make anything edible. It only grows these pretty pink flowers."

"Flowers," A'Tiva mused. "You mentioned that word before."

"Flowers are a kind of colorful plant that are not edible. There are many many different kinds, all of different shapes, sizes, and colors. On Earth, they are often used as decorations, even given as gifts, and largely admired for their scents and beauty. In fact, in the case of cherry blossom trees, there are even places on Earth where the trees are highly valued and have many customs and traditions tied to them. They have even been considered sacred by some."

Loki could clearly see the understanding and interest in the eyes of his audience. Traditions and customs were something the Jotuns understood well, whether those traditions pertained to plants or not.

"So... are these flowers?" A'Tiva asked, pointing to another area of the garden.

"You are exactly right," Loki praised as he moved toward the many flowerbeds spread out in the garden.

For almost an hour, Loki pointed out and named different kinds of plants, from trees and flowers, to bushes and the very grass they all walked upon, answering all kinds of questions, mostly from the children, but also from Egil, Livunn, and, at times, some of the other adult Giants. By the time he was finished talking about the garden, every last Jotun in the area had walked among the different plants, looking at them and reaching out to touch them.

All the while, Thor stood nearby, enjoying just watching his brother interact and teach the people, all of them fascinated with this little piece of Loki's life and upbringing, which had been so different from what they all knew on this world.

A few times, Loki had managed to pull Thor into the conversation, the elder brother offering up his own knowledge about Asgard and Earth, but largely left the flora talk to Loki, the younger prince knowing far more in that category than Thor did. Thor even found himself interested in what Loki was saying, and learned some things he'd never known before. And it was actually all pretty interesting. Was that why Loki had spent so much time reading growing up? The more he was around his brother, these days, the more Thor thought perhaps he should have read more when he was young too.

At last, the information had been exhausted and the garden thoroughly explored, and Loki stepped out of his illusion, his skin transitioning once again to blue as his feet moved from the illusory green grass to the snow and ice of Jotunheim soil. With a wave, Loki let his illusion shimmer out of existence, which, of course, brought on many questions regarding his magical abilities, which he was more than happy to answer.

In fact, so at ease was Loki, as he interacted with the Jotuns, that he was completely unprepared for a sudden, cold impact on the back of his neck.

Spinning around, he instantly knew what had just hit him as he caught sight of his bother, already in the middle of forming another snowball.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Thor shrugged. "Snowball fight. I've heard of them on Midgard, but I've never had the chance to have one."

"So, you pick one with me?" Loki stated more than asked. "Do you really think that wise?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thor shrugged again, his eyes dancing with amusement. "When have you ever known me to use wisdom?"

With that, Thor drew back and let fly another snowball... Which Loki easily sidestepped.

And with a simple flick of Loki's wrist, a tidal wave of snow engulfed Thor, and the elder prince disappeared from view.

The snow settled. A beat passed, then another, and no movement could be seen.

"Is he all right?" Egil asked with some concern.

"Oh, he's fine," Loki said with an unconcerned wave of his hand. "He should be popping up in about... 3... 2... Now."

Thor surged upward out of the snow pile, sputtering, coughing and looking wholly discombobulated. A faint, greenish shield shone around him, keeping the snow slightly pushed back away from his skin and clothes.

"That was uncalled for!" Thor accused.

"You started it," Loki tossed back.

"I started a snowball fight. Not an avalanche."

"I gave you fair warning," he shrugged. "And I shielded you. I could have just as easily let you be doused and freeze to death, but I'm nice and considerate that way."

"Considerate?" Thor exploded. "Considerate would be not plowing into your brother with five feet of snow."

"You started it."

"And you have an unfair advantage."

"And you started it," Loki said yet again. "I just finished it."

"That's it," Thor griped, climbing out of the snow and back to his feet as the shield flickered out of existence. "No more hanging around Tony. You sound more like him every day."

"Oh, you just don't like that I know more Earth idioms and popular culture than you do. Don't be a sourpuss about it," Loki said, intentionally picking a turn of phrase he knew Thor wouldn't understand, just to see the confused consternation flicker over his features.

"You really are the worst brother," he grumbled, picking his way down the small snow dune to brush past Loki imperiously.

"No, I'm not," Loki said with a laugh.

"Are you two always like this?" Egil asked.

"Yes," Loki said matter-of-fact as Thor shrugged and replied, "Pretty much."

Egil laughed at them, enjoying their antics and easy, teasing interactions, and also feeling glad that they felt comfortable enough around him, and the rest of Jotunheim, to relax and have fun, to be themselves.

His amusement faded slightly as a thought that had been hovering at the back of his mind for most of the day, resurfaced.

"What is it?" Loki asked, picking up on the shift in his mood. The Jotun King's older brother really was quite good at reading people.

Egil hesitated, unsure whether he should bring this up at all. He didn't particularly want to spoil the lighthearted mood, but, well... this wasn't really his choice to make.

"There is one more place we have yet to visit. However, I wished to offer you the choice of whether to do so," Egil said slowly.

Loki sighed softly, his gaze shifting from Egil to stare somewhere off into the distance, unseeingly. "The temple," he said softly.

"Yes," Egil said.

Beside Loki, Thor leaned closer to his brother, their shoulders touching and some slight tension that Egil hadn't even realized was there, seeped out of Loki.

Loki's gaze shifted back to Egil, focusing on him once more, resolve and determination glinting in his eyes.

"I want to see it."

* * *

 **A/N So that whole part with Loki showing, and teaching the children about all the different trees and flowers was originally supposed to be a quick little aside, which turned into a several page scene that I liked well enough to leave in. I hope it wasn't too boring or extraneous for you guys. But feel free to let me know what you thought and felt about this chapter! As always, thanks for reading and I hope you are all still enjoying this story! :)**

 **Next chapter, Loki fully faces the scars of his past.**


	20. Old Scars

**Old Scars (or Facing the Past)**

It was a complex mixture of emotions that swirled within Loki as he stood before the Jotun Temple. No one spoke, Thor a silent support at his shoulder, and Egil and Livunn standing respectfully several feet behind him.

He could feel eyes on him, a hush falling over the area as all movement and speech stopped. The truth of Laufey's horrific cruelty was commonly known here, the significance of this moment not lost on the many people in the vicinity who silently watched him.

The temple was a foreboding, but nonthreatening, sight. Like a bully who had grown old and feeble, unwelcoming but not frightening. The edifice was crumbling and worn, more ancient ruins than imposing building now.

No less light reached this area than any other, but it still seemed darker somehow, bleak and shrouded, shadowed by too much pain and sadness. Perhaps it was simply his own perception coloring it.

He glanced down at his hands, pale skin hiding the blue once again. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to face this place in his Asgardian form. Perhaps it was because this was where that visage had first taken over. Perhaps it was because, in a way, his Jotun self really had died here, and the Asgardian had been born. Perhaps it was because this place was no longer worthy of his Jotun self. Or, more likely, it was as simple as his Asgardian appearance being a defense mechanism, another shield to protect himself with, like his many masks and facades of deflection, sarcasm, and seeming indifference.

Slowly, he stepped up into the temple. Thor, as if sensing he needed space, needed to face this on his own, remained behind as Loki moved into the cold, dim place.

Emotions warred within him as he came to a stop in the center of the ragged construct and slowly turned around, looking at the barren, rundown space, part of him unable to keep from wondering where exactly Laufey had left him. Where was the exact spot the deceased king had chosen for his final breath? Here in the center, right where he stood? Over there, near the steps? By that chunk of rock? By that ledge that looked to have once been some sort of alter? On the alter? Where? Where had he been meant to fade away, alone and forgotten, abandoned and tossed away like so much garbage?

Anger was one of the more dominant emotions, along with a much greater level of sadness than he would have expected. But chief among them, was actually gratitude.

This was where his father had found him. Rather than being his deathbed, as Laufey had intended, this place had been a turning point, the setting for the moment his life had changed completely, and his path to this very moment, to this version of himself, had truly begun.

This place was supposed to have been the site of his death, but instead, had become the location of his rebirth. Something good had come from the worst of intentions, and it was that which he held on to as he closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath.

He let the emotions rise up in him, felt every one of them, anger, pain, sorrow, hurt, hopelessness, helplessness, defeat, regret, hatred, rage, fear, uncertainty, longing, everything that made sense, and all the emotions that didn't. He exhaled slowly, and with so much difficulty, he, one by one, let each of them go, letting this place, and what had been done to him, go. His heart lifted, the wounds beginning to shift into scars at last, as his painful emotions slipped from him on the back of every exhalation, making room for the peace and contentment that flowed into him with each new breath that filled his lungs.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there. It might have been a lifetime, but eventually, he found himself opening his eyes, feeling as if he'd finally managed to lay to rest something that he'd been carrying with him for far too long.

Moving to the temple's exit, he left the building, simultaneously leaving behind a part of himself, a dark chapter that was finally, truly closed.

Something of the shift within him must have shown on his face (a lighter, less burdened expression, or one less shadow in his eyes perhaps?) as Thor met his eyes, at first searching, concerned, before clearing with relief, and a small, glad smile ghosted over his face.

Loki rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it softly as Thor gave a single, understanding nod, something undefinable passing between them.

Letting his hand fall, he turned to Egil and Livunn, nodding his thanks for their respectful patience.

Taking the acknowledgment as leave to speak, Egil moved a bit closer to the two Asgardians, his voice soft, hesitant at first.

"Much of Jotunheim has fallen into disrepair, as you have seen. But the temple is one of the worst. It has not been used for a long time, and now... Even if we were to repair it..." He sighed and shook his head.

"It should be put to use," Loki said, looking back at the crumbling building. "Maybe not as a temple, but something." He met Egil's eyes. "Something that matters."

Egil held his gaze for a moment before looking at the temple, eyes slightly narrowed in contemplation, studying the building as if seeing it differently now. Perhaps seeing potential that had been missing before. His eyes returned to Loki, and he nodded slightly, some sort of appreciative understanding passing between them.

"Our hope is that we can restore Jotunheim back to what it once was." Livunn said softly as she approached. "And not simply physically. But also the values and customs that we had before Laufey corrupted us." She sighed and shook her head sadly, the regretful memories of everything that had been lost clear in her eyes as she, too, looked upon the ruined temple. "It will not be easy, but things that truly matter rarely are."

Loki glanced at Thor and could see his own sad realization reflected in his brother's gaze. The Casket of Ancient Winters. In Laufey's hands, it was a dangerous thing, but in Egil's or Livunn's, it could have been a tool used for good, to help the Jotun people. It could have been returned to its rightful home... Except, they didn't have it anymore.

Loki took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but was taken aback as his brother beat him to it.

"I have to apologize to you both," Thor said.

"For what?" Egil asked, looking taken aback at the sudden regret in Thor's countenance.

"Some of the destruction here, is on me," Thor admitted.

"And me," Loki quickly added. "My actions, whether entirely voluntary or not, only added to the harm done to this world." His shoulders drooped slightly and he shared another pained look with Thor. "And due to those same actions, the one thing that could have really helped you and your people is gone."

"It was not just your actions, Brother," Thor said. "I had a hand in it as well."

Loki found that debatable. Yes, Thor had severed the rainbow bridge and allowed the bifrost to fall away, taking the Casket with it, but Loki had been the one to put it there in the first place, and Thor had only been trying to stop him, to actually save the Jotun people.

"I'm not entirely sure I know what you are talking about," Egil said.

"Because of me, The Casket of Ancient Winters was lost to the Void over a year ago," Loki admitted. "If we still had it, we would give it back to you."

Egil smiled softly. Not quite the reaction Loki had been expecting.

"I assure you," the king said, "no ill will is held against either of you." He glanced at Thor. "We all, at times, let our emotions get the better of us. We make mistakes and poor decisions in the heat of the moment," his gaze slid toward Loki, "and very few people are fortunate enough to never become a victim to the cruelty of others." His eyes softened with a deep kindness, such a stark contrast to his father's heartlessness. "Nothing either of you did could ever amount to what we ourselves have allowed to happen. And as for the Casket, we have survived this long without it, and to have it back now..." He shook his head. "It would teach us nothing. It was a crutch. Long before the Casket existed, Jotuns lived in harmony with our world. They didn't need it then, we don't now." He motioned around them. "Jotuns did this to our world, it is up to Jotuns to fix it, not some relic. No longer will we take the easy way out."

"You are a wise king, Egil," Thor said. "I hope I can one day rule Asgard with such wisdom."

"Thank you, Prince Thor," Egil said. "I have no worries for the future of Asgard under your reign, especially with your brother at your side."

"Our Brother, Egil," Thor said, eliciting, at first, a surprised, then grateful expression from the Jotun king.

Loki, however, barely registered the exchange between Thor and Egil as he looked around them at Jotunheim, feeling suddenly... off? Distracted? Some part of him knew it was somewhat rude to ignore the people he was standing with, but at Egil's and Livunn's mention of what Jotunheim had once been, the landscape had completely captured his attention.

He could see the potential of this world, had been able to ever since stepping foot on it. It could be so much more, but he wasn't sure if that was even attainable anymore. Even with the Casket, he didn't know if all of this could have been repaired. It almost felt as if the world was already too far gone to be salvaged.

A deep sorrow hit him like a gut punch at that thought. He wasn't even sure why that idea distressed him so greatly, but something in him writhed painfully against it, an almost desperation to do something, anything to help, to make things better. Why did he suddenly care so much? Why did it feel as if someone he loved was dying right in front of him? It was a planet, not a person. It was damaged, yes, but it could be fixed. And it wasn't dying. It wasn't a person. It was just another planet.

Wasn't it?

Something inside him shifted. There was a niggling at the back of his mind, something familiar that he couldn't put his finger on. Whatever else Thor and Egil may have said, Loki didn't hear as his focus seemed to narrow on the planet itself, to the exclusion of all else.

Something... Something... called to him. He blinked slowly, feeling distant, somehow detached from the people around him. His eyes stared without really seeing as his focus turned inward. There was something... he couldn't explain it. He couldn't even really figure it out, but something stirred in him, like a long forgotten memory or some mystery he'd never noticed existed, that was finally about to be solved.

Something... something was slotting into place, some unseen plan coming to fruition.

He wasn't even sure how he knew that, but he did, as sure as he knew the planet itself was calling out to him.

 _Wait. What?_

Loki briefly tried to shake off the stupor that seemed to be taking hold of him. Distantly, he heard Thor address him. Was there concern in his brother's voice? Loki couldn't tell, and something within him that seemed to know more of what was going on than Loki's brain did, didn't care. Something at his core (his magic?) pulled at him, drawing his awareness deeper, beyond what he could see and hear.

There was something more going on, something more to this world... to himself.

Something...

His eyes closed of their own volition. He was on autopilot, no longer consciously in control of his body. It should have scared him. It didn't.

Slowly, everything seemed to come into focus.

The planet _was_ calling to him, and he could understand it now as clearly as if words had been spoken into his ears. It beckoned to him, drawing him in, invitingly. He was connected to this place, this world. And not just as his place of birth, or through his blood or heritage. It was something more, something deeper.

In his mind's eye, he could see Jotunheim. Not as it was now, a desolate wasteland, but as it had once been, a shining, beautiful landscape. He didn't know how he knew this was what it once looked like, long ago. He'd never seen Jotunheim any other way than its present state. But somehow, he knew the view he was seeing behind his eyes, was what Jotunheim was supposed to be and desperately needed to be again, the Jotunheim Egil had never seen but was trying to restore.

Still moving as if compelled to do so, he lowered himself to one knee, his eyes still closed, mind focused on the image only he could see.

The fingertips of his right hand brushed the cold ground as his palm lightly came to rest against the battered land thirsty for restoration.

He didn't consciously call forth any power, but it flowed out of him effortlessly as if it were somehow a part of this world, existing for exactly this time and purpose. As if his magic, all his talents and gifts, had always been destined to heal and restore this place.

He heard a gasp that was unmistakably Thor's. He didn't have to open his eyes to know what his brother was seeing. He could practically see the dark, barren land around him transforming as ice and snow spread out from him, sliding over everything, coating and renewing the icy world. The ground would become a sparkling, shimmering expanse, like a rippling ocean forever captured in a single moment. The snow would shift to something lighter, more like celebratory confetti and less like crystallized tears. The palace would become an iridescent monument to the beauty that cold could possess, rather than the looming threat of it. The sky itself would lighten and become something brighter and less constricting, like the sun finally coming out from behind days of gray, overcast skies. Even the Temple would be restored, rejuvenated and washed clean of the tragedies it had been forced to bare witness to, renewed to something good and hopeful again. And the many cracks and crevasses that had formed on Jotunheim, the battle wounds that had been rent into the surface, would shrink and close. The lines would still be there, the scars never fading, but the wounds would diminish, and this world, and its people, would finally heal.

Loki could see it all as if watching with his own eyes, as the planet transformed into an entirely new place around him.

The power kept flowing out of him, reaching deeper, beyond the surface to the very center of the world. His vision and senses widened. He felt detached from his body, distant and without substance, as he seemed to seep into the ground beneath him, slipping below the surface and sinking down into the planet, deeper and deeper, all the way to the core.

And then...

He saw.

* * *

 **A/N I know this one's a touch on the shorter side, but the next chapter... Well, I don't know how many of you still remember the beginning of this story (it seems so long ago now), but that odd opening I started out with? It's about to come full circle in the next chapter. So, if you don't remember it, you might want to go back to Chapter One and reread the opening scene, because it's going to meld right into the beginning of the next chapter. And on that note, I leave you guys to wonder what all of that might mean and entail. I'd love to hear your theories! Until next week! :)**


	21. Full Circle

**Full Circle (or A Destiny Fulfilled)**

The Bright One had returned once again. But this time he wasn't an ember, or even merely a flame, he was a blazing inferno, burning with the light and power of a supernova, so bright it hurt to look upon, but so beautiful, it was impossible to look away.

He was stronger, much more powerful, but it was more than that. No longer did he fear or hate this world. He knew now of his origins and he did not withdraw from it. He was uncertain, but curious. His mind and heart were open, willing to try. He was ready.

The planet reached out to him, the meager power left in the failing world no more than a flicker, a dying plea. But it was enough. The Bright One felt the call, and this time, he answered. His light touched the planet, rushing to its very core. It burned away the dark, reigniting its heart, and in that moment, they were one. The Bright One saw the planet's lonely, painful years of waiting and suffering, and the planet felt the Bright One's, Loki's, long journey to this moment.

The childhood, happy but also troubled at times, years of feeling out of place but never quite feeling as if he belonged somewhere else either. Sadness, sorrows, pain, heartache, all generously mixed in with happier, more content moments.

The subtle, toxic touch of another mind. Anger and betrayal as the truth of what he was, was finally discovered. Words said, and deeds done that could never be forgiven. A crushing feeling of defeat and the choice to give in and let go. Months of darkness and pain, falling, hurtling... Void.

Endless days of suffering at the hands of the Purple One. The one called "Titan," whose own malevolence rivaled that of the Cruel One's. More sorrow, and an utter hopelessness, as the Bright One's light nearly succumbed beneath the weight of too much cruelty and evil, just as the planet had feared would happen if the Bright One had stayed. It had tried to spare him the poison of the Cruel One by sending him away, but the Bright One had still been infected by another who smothered his heart and stole his light.

But the Bright One was strong. Trapped within his own mind, he refused to be completely broken. More pain, more sorrow, but then he was free, his mind his own again. But too much damage had been done. He could not repair the things he had broken. His transgressions could not be forgiven. Hopelessness gripped him. He accepted his fate.

But then, through the darkness, there was the tiniest glimmer, not unlike the planet's own despair before first sensing the Bright One so long ago. The glimmer grew into a hope, and that hope took root and thrived as the ties to those the Bright One loved were reforged, and happiness slowly returned to the Bright One's life. His life became stronger and better than it had ever been as he grew to understand and fully accept his beginnings, his link to the planet as one of its children. He no longer felt so out of place on that other world, understanding, finally, his differences, and coming to accept them, just as his own bright spots, his family, grew to accept him and understand him in ways they never had before.

The bright spots in Loki's mind's eye grew brighter, moving slowly at first, then faster toward each other until they coalesced into one shining light... a core. It pulsed, a metaphorical heart beginning to beat again.

Loki's power burned on as the glow turned into a blaze. It swirled around him, covering him, caressing him, illuminating everything he could see and feel, until there was nothing left but light...

Light and _life._

 **)()()(**

Loki gasped deeply and jerked backward as the connection broke. He panted, his eyes wide as he struggled to process the magnitude of what he'd just been shown.

"Loki?"

He turned as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked, his expression worried as he crouched down beside his brother.

Loki wasn't sure he knew the answer to that question. He glanced down at his hands, which were sluggishly changing from blue (when had that happened?) back to pale again, only to realize he was shaking, whether from shock, awe, or exhaustion, he didn't know.

"I... I have no idea."

"What's wrong?" Thor's expression only grew more troubled, his voice more urgent.

Loki didn't even know how to begin to explain, so he shook his head.

"Are you hurt?"

Was that panic starting to edge its way into his brother's eyes? Loki needed to say something to calm Thor down, he just wasn't sure what.

 _Take it one question at a time. Start with the easy one,_ he mentally told himself. He shook his head again. "No, I'm... fine."

Well, physically that was true, more or less. It was just the rest of him that was floundering.

"Brother," Thor said, pitching his voice low and soft as he gently squeezed the back of Loki's neck. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Loki wanted to tell him. He just didn't know how to explain. He was still trying to wrap his own mind around it. So, once again, he shook his head slightly.

"Not here," he whispered.

He needed time to process, to simply remember how to think again. Perhaps when he was back on Asgard, with their parents... Perhaps then he would be able to put it all into words.

Thor still looked worried but didn't push. "All right," he agreed with a nod. "We'll return home." He said it as a statement, but his eyes made it a question.

Loki nodded. He moved to stand but wasn't certain he'd be able to. His legs were weak, his whole body sluggish and almost kind of numb, as if he was still somewhat detached from his own body and couldn't properly feel or control his movements. Huh. Shock and exhaustion it was then.

It was only with Thor's help that he was able to make it from his knees and back to his feet. He swayed slightly, his legs threatening to give out, but Thor supported him, keeping him upright, and yet managing to do so without really looking like he was doing so, which some distant part of Loki appreciated.

"If you'll excuse us, I think it would be best for us to return to Asgard," Thor said, and it took Loki far longer than it really should have to remember that they weren't alone.

Which was... a bit concerning, actually. But given he'd just had his mind blown, quite possibly literally, he figured he was allowed.

"Is something wrong?" Egil asked slowly, sounding distracted as he gradually pulled his gaze away from... their surroundings?

Loki wasn't sure at the moment. He was still working on taking note of the people mere feet away from him. His surroundings would take another moment or two.

But as Egil's eyes focused on Loki, the youngest prince of Asgard saw some concern enter the king's gaze as he eyed Loki where the younger Asgardian was still leaning against Thor.

"I..." Thor trailed off, glancing at Loki. Of course he didn't know what to say, because he didn't know the answer himself.

"It's fine," Loki answered for him, somehow managing to make his voice sound mostly normal. "We're fine." Which may or may not have kind of been a bit of a lie. "We just need to return home."

"But you've only just arrived, and we haven't even gotten the chance to thank you for what you've just done." Egil motioned around himself, his expression one of awe.

It was only then that Loki realized that everything had changed.

He pulled his focus back to the rest of world and people around him. The Jotuns were staring in varying degrees of shock, awe, and astonishment. Slack-jawed expressions of disbelief, uncontained wonder, and tears of joy surrounded him, amid a stunningly beautiful sight of a world reborn.

No longer was Jotunheim a dark, barren wasteland. Now it was a wondrous world of ice and snow. The perpetual cloud cover had cleared and light shown all around them, bright but not hot, leaving everything the comfortable frigid that Frost Giants preferred. The once barren ground was coated in ice that shimmered in the new light, and was dusted with snow. But not the heavy, pitiful, miserable snow of before. This snow was light and fluffy, large flakes drifting lazily down from the sky. If snow could be happy, then that's how Loki would have described it.

Then there were the buildings. Where once the temple and the palace had been dull, crumbling mounds of stone, now they were bright, ice coated edifices, shining and sparkling in the light that glowed all around them. The once foreboding, ugly, lifeless world that Jotunheim had once been was now bright, almost cheery, and full of life.

It all looked exactly as he'd pictured, and it was so completely different, so opposite, so beautiful now, that it was hard for him to believe the haunted, depressing sight Jotunheim had born only minutes before had been anything more than a trick of his imagination. The shining ice and snow-covered landscape somehow seemed so much more alive, so much more real than the barren, dying world of before.

If Loki hadn't known better, he would have sworn they'd somehow been transported to an entirely different planet.

Then it hit him.

 _He'd_ done this. The planet had been injured, dying, and he had restored it. This was what Jotunheim was supposed to be, what Laufey had destroyed with too many years of greed, arrogance, and darkness. This was what the planet had waited for, had desperately hoped for. It had known Loki held the key, that he had the potential to heal the damage Laufey had inflicted and restore this world to its former glory. It had given Loki his best chance, and then hoped and waited for the day when Loki might be ready to return the favor.

And he had. Thanks in large part to Egil, without whom, Loki likely never would have returned to this world.

The sons had undone the damage the father had caused. The poetry of that was not lost on him.

This... This was what Jotunheim was intended to be, what it once had been, a symbiotic relationship between the world and its inhabitants, and now it could be again.

The truth of it all was staggering and just as wondrous as it was humbling.

"We'll be back," Loki promised, and he meant it.

He fully intended to return. He just needed a bit of time and space to grasp it all. It was just too much, too overwhelming, to possibly take in more just yet.

Loki's brief goodbye before he and Thor turned and fled the main city (or rather walked, and in Loki's case, tried not to collapse while doing so) might have come across as curt, but Loki couldn't help it. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay on his feet... or, you know, conscious.

His whole body was shaking with fatigue, and his breathing was heavy as if he'd been running nonstop for hours, maybe days. He didn't think he'd even felt this spent after fighting Thanos. Although, simply fighting someone (even an opponent as skilled and powerful as Thanos), and bringing an entire planet back to life, were two very different things.

Despite his lacking strength, they made fairly good time in getting away from the main city area and out into the more open terrain as they headed back toward their landing spot to call for Heimdall to pick them up.

The whole time, Thor never let go of Loki's arm, and the younger brother was not overly pleased with how much of his weight was steadily, and increasingly, being shifted onto his older brother, despite his best efforts.

They were out of clear sight of the palace, and the Frost Giants there, but were not fully halfway back to their landing spot, when Loki's trembling legs nearly gave out in a stumble.

Instinctively, Loki reached up and grabbed onto Thor's shoulder to steady himself, even as the thunderer grabbed both of Loki's arms to keep him upright.

"Brother," Thor said and Loki could see real fear verging on panic shining in his brother's gaze.

"I'm all right," Loki said between panting breaths, which was not at all true, but he needed to say something to at least reassure Thor that he wasn't dying... he hoped. "Let's keep going."

Thor clearly didn't like anything about the situation, but he kept his protests to himself and simply pulled Loki's arm over his shoulders, holding his younger brother securely as they started walking again.

Loki was partially concerned and partially irked at how much of his dead weight Thor was bearing, to the point that he was practically carrying Loki. But whatever displeasure Loki may have felt was overshadowed by the grateful relief of not having to completely hold himself up anymore, something he was fairly sure was beyond his ability now.

So, instead, he focused on putting one foot in front of the other, if only to keep up the appearance of moving under his own power, even if Thor was really doing all the heavy lifting... literally. And no, that wasn't a hysterical laugh that he forced down. He was not that out of it. And he was not delirious or losing his mind. Probably.

Loki stumbled slightly, his legs once more threatening to fully give out on him, despite Thor's help, forcing him to finally take his body's continued warnings more seriously.

Thor stopped, steadying him yet again, taking nearly all of Loki's weight now. They were never going to make it all the way. Not like this.

"Can Heimdall get us from here?" Loki asked breathlessly, feeling like he'd just run for miles, rather than simply walked for five minutes. "I don't think I'm going to make it back to where we landed."

Before Thor could even begin to shout toward the heavens, brilliant, multicolored light shown all around them, and the next thing Loki knew, they were standing in the bifrost dome.

"You were watching," Loki said with a tired smile.

"Of course, My Prince," Heimdall said, and Loki couldn't help but hear the word "duh" buried in the gatekeeper's tone.

Earth culture was really starting to rub off on him... or perhaps just Tony Stark culture. Either way. Was that the floor? Yep, definitely the floor.

His thoughts spun, disjointed and nonsensical, as his head swam and the floor seemed to rush up at him, before strong arms, _Thor_ , caught him. A second set of hands joined the first, _Heimdall?_ , and helped carry/drag him to the central dais where he was, blessedly, lowered to sit on the steps.

His head began to clear as did his vision. Huh. When had that gone dark?

He took several deep breaths, minutes passing as his mind began to clear and his shaking subsided now that his body was finally allowed to rest.

"Brother?"

Loki blinked and slowly raised his head from where he'd been hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, as he collected himself. As he shifted, he became aware of the hands still on him. Heimdall and Thor were on either side of him, holding him in place, he supposed, in the event he decided to suddenly fall over, which, if he were being honest, was actually a valid concern.

"I'm all right," Loki reassured, actually halfway meaning it this time, as he caught sight of the worry in Thor's eyes. "I just need to rest a moment. That took a lot out of me."

"What _was_ 'that'?" Thor asked.

Loki huffed, only barely keeping a lid on another bout of hysterical laughter, because him laughing liked he'd lost his mind would be just what his already-on-the-verge-of-panic brother needed right now.

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know," he said honestly.

Thor's grip on him tightened slightly.

Loki smiled slightly and patted Thor's shoulder. "I'm fine, Brother, truly. And I'll explain everything once we get back to the palace. Mother and Father should hear this too."

Thor studied him closely, and though the worry didn't entirely disappear from his eyes, it did fade somewhat. He nodded without protest but didn't let go of Loki. Heimdall did, allowing Loki a bit more personal space but didn't move away, staying by his prince's side.

Loki met his gaze and something in those golden eyes shone back at him, something...

"Heimdall," he slowly ventured, "I know you see much... Did you see...?"

"I saw enough, My Prince," the gatekeeper answered softly.

 _Enough to understand._

Loki nodded, somehow comforted that someone else understood on some level, even as he, himself, was still wrapping his head around it all. At least he knew he hadn't imagined it.

After several more minutes of Loki regaining his strength, and Thor doing everything he could to not have a full blown panic attack over all of this, Loki finally felt recovered enough to attempt standing.

Thor protested, of course. And Loki ignored him, of course.

Slowly, he pushed off of the step he was sitting on and stood, extremely glad when no dizziness or weakness assaulted him. He still felt tired and drained but no longer worried he might collapse or pass out.

Seeing his prince steady on his feet once more, Heimdall relaxed, well, as much as Heimdall ever relaxes, and stepped back slightly. Whereas Thor continued to hover right next to Loki as if expecting him to keel over and die at any moment.

"Relax, Brother, you're going to give yourself an ulcer."

Thor's face twisted from worry to consternation.

"Or burst a blood vessel," Loki said.

Thor huffed. "Well, excuse me for caring."

Loki smirked.

Thor groaned as he realized what he'd just done. "Don't say it."

"You're excused," Loki replied unrepentantly.

Thor sighed. He'd walked face first into that one.

"I am all right," Loki said, resting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Truly."

Thor didn't look like he fully believed him, but he did relent with the hovering and gave Loki a bit more breathing room as the younger prince turned toward the gatekeeper.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Loki said, as always, thanking him for so much more than just one thing or another.

Heimdall slowly bowed his head in a nod of understanding. "Always, My Prince."

Loki held the gatekeeper's penetrating gaze for a moment longer before swiftly turning toward his brother.

"Now, then," he said with a clap of his hands, his sudden movement and the unexpected sound actually startling Thor enough to make him jump slightly. "The sooner we return to the palace, the sooner I can explain everything. Come along, Thor." And with that, Loki took off, all but marching toward the palace.

Glancing over his shoulder, Loki caught sight of Thor's disgruntled scowl as he grumbled something about the ungrateful brother that made him worry too much, and who was going to give him a heart attack someday. And Loki was pretty sure he also heard the word "mistreated" in there, but couldn't be certain as he was laughing too loudly by that point, especially as he met amused, golden eyes and saw the barely-there grin on Heimdall's face as Thor trudged after his brother.


	22. Revelations and Introductions

**Revelations and Introductions**

Loki's family stood in stunned silence as he finished relating what had happened.

"I was never sure why I went back into the Temple," Odin said. "I had no reason to, but I did anyway."

"It was fate," Frigga said. "I've always known it wasn't just random chance that brought you to us." She reached out and rested her hand on Loki's cheek. "You were meant to be our son. Just as sure as you were meant to save Jotunheim."

"We are proud of you, My Son," Odin said. "And not just because of this, but of the man you have become... Of the men _both_ of our sons have become," he said as his and Frigga's loving gazes encompassed both Odinsons.

Loki smiled softly at his parents. He still wasn't sure if he believed in fate or not, but somewhere, at some point, he must have done something right to earn the privilege of being a part of this family.

Speaking of which, Loki turned, realizing Thor had yet to say anything, and was met with a somewhat puzzling sight. His brother stood, arms crossed, looking almost... dejected? Surely that wasn't right. Thor couldn't be feeling left out or jealous of _him._ At least, Loki hoped not. He'd always wished to be Thor's equal, not his superior. Not in anyone's eyes, but certainly not their parents. Not that his parents were playing favorites, but that didn't mean Thor wouldn't misinterpret their praise as such.

"Thor?" he hesitantly asked as he tried to shut down his own spiraling insecurities.

Thor sighed, looking almost depressed. "It just isn't fair."

Loki's heart plummeted, but he forced himself to ask anyway. "What isn't?"

"For all the times I bested you when we were young, now you're so much more powerful than me," the elder brother whined, but his tone was just a little _too_ dramatic, and there was a twinkle in his eye.

And that reaction was exactly the one Loki hadn't realized he'd needed. While all the talk of fate and destiny, and the praise and pride he was receiving from his parents, felt good, it also left him feeling somehow uncomfortable. He didn't feel like he'd really done anything to deserve it. Everything in his life had simply, sort of, happened to him. It wasn't like he had chosen to set out and become some hero and savior of worlds. It felt more like he'd simply fallen into the river of his life and got swept up by the current, powerless to do anything but be pulled along by it all, one event leading to another and another until he found himself here. It was all so overwhelming.

But teasing from his brother? That was normal, welcomed. Just as much as the relief that Thor wasn't looking at him in any way differently, now, than he had before.

Loki grinned, his own eyes sparkling as he rested a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Brother, I'll still let you win some of the time."

When Thor snorted and started laughing, it didn't take long for Loki, and their parents, to join in.

And all was right with the world once more.

 **)()()(**

The second time Thor and Loki landed on Jotunheim that day, it was much closer to the main city. Heimdall had set them down about halfway between their previous landing spot and the palace, and as the two brothers approached the shimmering edifice, Egil and Livunn were quick to meet them.

"Thor, Loki," Egil addressed. "I am gratified to see you back, but I still don't know what happened before."

"Was something wrong said or done?" Livunn asked.

"If so, we deeply apologize-" Egil started.

"Egil," Loki quickly cut him off before either of them could become more distressed. "Nothing was wrong. No one said or did anything wrong," he assured. "Something did happen, and I needed time to wrap my head around it and order my thoughts. And I needed to speak with Thor and our parents about it. That is why I left. Now, I need to speak to both of you, in private."

Egil shared a brief, concerned look with his mother before nodding. "Of course, this way."

He led them once again to the palace and inside to the throne room. Along the way, Loki took a moment to look at the newly restored designs and architecture of the interior. Every depiction was now clear and sharp, beauty radiating from every angle and surface. How had he done _this_? He had no knowledge of these designs and how they should be, no idea what history or meaning the various depictions and symbols decorating the walls and ceiling even held. How had he restored them?

The only answer was that the planet itself had guided him somehow, had known what Jotunheim, and even it's structures, were supposed to look like, and had helped guide Loki's power to restore it all. Perhaps the planet was even more aware and intelligent than he'd already thought.

The four of them came to a stop near the throne, and Egil and Livunn looked at him expectantly.

Loki sighed. Where to even begin?

"What happened earlier when... I did all of this..." He motioned vaguely around him to encompass the palace and beyond. "There's more to it," he said.

The two Frost Giants watched him with open curiosity but didn't interrupt.

"Ever since arriving here earlier, I've felt a... pull. A connection, I suppose, with this world. And the longer I spent here, the stronger it grew, until I couldn't ignore it anymore..." He shifted slightly, trying to find the right words. "It felt as if I was being called or compelled by Jotunheim itself. Just before everything happened, I... went into a sort of daze, almost like I was watching someone else move and act, instead of myself. And the moment I touched the ground..." He trailed off, shaking his head in wonder. "I saw... everything."

Slowly, almost haltingly, he told them everything he'd seen and learned from the planet. Egil and Livunn hung on his every word, shock, awe, and wonder vying for dominance in their eyes and on their faces.

When he finally fell silent, it reigned for several long moments as the two Giants simply stared at him.

"I..." Egil whispered, his voice briefly giving out on him. "I can't believe it... and yet, somehow I can."

Loki nodded, understanding completely. It was strange. A part of him still couldn't make sense of it. It was completely surreal still, and yet, another part of him wasn't the slightest bit surprised, didn't at all feel as if anything odd had happened, but rather what had been meant to happen all along finally had, as if he'd always known he'd had a destined work to perform and had finally achieved it.

"I knew," Livunn whispered, "from the moment you were born, that you were special. But I never could have imagined just how much. You were born to be the savior of Jotunhiem, in more ways than one. _You_ defeated Laufey, _you_ brought true peace between us and Asgard, and _you_ restored this world, wiping out all of Laufey's hatred and destruction. You are everything we needed, and yet do not deserve."

The look on both Giants' faces could only be described as worshiping, and Loki instantly shook his head determinedly.

"I am no savior," he stated adamantly. "I am just another person. I do not deserve, nor desire your praise. If my life could bring aid to anyone, to save even one life, or make one better, then I am content. I do not wish to be placed on some pedestal and I certainly don't deserve it. I helped you and this world, perhaps I was always meant to, but I am still just a man, a very flawed one at that. And I did none of this alone. There were many other people involved in every step that led us here. I was only one piece of the whole picture. So, do not look at me like this or speak about me like I am someone above all others. I'm not, and I never want to be."

Slowly, the look in their eyes faded, and they nodded, relaxing a bit, and, thankfully, seeming to take him at his word, letting go of the reverence of before. They were still grateful and awed, he could see that, but they no longer looked at him as if he were some kind of deity or something. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. He had never wanted to be worshiped, and even less so after everything he'd been through while ruling Asgard and prowling Earth under Thanos' influence. Seeking the adoration of others was a dangerous thing, and something Loki wanted no part of. If enough people looked at him as a god, eventually he would begin to think of himself as one. He'd seen it happen to, and ultimately destroy, too many people. He fervently hoped Thor would never fall into such a trap and had long since decided to do everything in his power to ensure that he never did.

He sighed, setting aside his digressing thoughts. "I told you both this because I felt you had a right to know and since we are family," Loki said, not missing the pleased smiles he received upon such a statement. "However, unless either of you have any objections, I would prefer for these details to go no further."

Egil shared a quick glance with his mother before nodding. "It will remain secret. You can trust us on that."

"That, I have no doubt of," Loki said. "And thank you."

"No, Loki," Livunn said, eyes bright. "Thank _you_. You have given us back our home. And we can never repay you for what you've done for us."

Loki smiled softly, their open, overwhelming, and clearly emotional, gratitude was more than enough satisfaction for him.

"You already have."

 **)()()(**

Loki wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but somewhere amid conversing with Egil and Livunn, he had invited them both to visit Asgard so he could show them around his home and properly introduce them to the rest of his family. Of course, they had accepted, and somehow, they'd all ended up on Asgard that very day. Loki was pretty sure he remembered Thor being the one to urge that along, but wasn't upset over it, just somewhat dazed by the sheer speed of all the changes that had occurred over... had it really only been less than a week? How was that even possible? No wonder his head was spinning.

To say he was nervous for his biological mother to meet his adoptive parents, was so far from an understatement, the word didn't even belong in the same sentence.

But, however he had been expecting for the meeting to go, he didn't think he ever would have imagined his birth mother profusely thanking Odin and Frigga for saving him and raising him and loving him. Or for his adoptive mother to take Livunn's large hands in her own and thank her for giving birth to him so that she and Odin could gain their second son. And he sure hadn't ever expected them both to be in tears the entire time.

He was just ever so grateful neither Egil, Thor, nor Odin started crying. He really couldn't take that right now... or probably ever.

The surreality of it all was really starting to get to him, but he held it together and managed to not have a mental breakdown. Barely.

Thankfully, that initial meeting didn't last too terribly long before they all moved on to giving Livunn and Egil an in-depth tour of Asgard, including several walks down memory lane from Loki's childhood.

Ultimately, the two Frost Giants spent several hours on Asgard, seeing the kingdom, sharing an evening meal with the royal family, and getting to know this newfound, sort of pseudo extended family of theirs, before finally deciding it was time for them to head back to their own realm.

"I hope you will visit again soon?" Livunn said, but phrased it more like a question, as Loki and Thor stood with her and Egil in the bifrost dome to see the two Giants off.

Loki opened his mouth to assure her that, yes he would, when an idea struck him. "Actually," he said slowly, a grin starting to form on his face, "how about tomorrow?"

Livunn and Egil glanced at each other in surprise, not having expected him to visit again so soon, but certainly not opposed to it.

"Of course, we'd love to have you. Anytime," Egil said.

"I actually have another favor to ask, though," Loki said.

"Name it," Egil readily agreed.

"I'd like to bring a few friends with me this time."

* * *

 **A/N Hmm... Friends. I wonder who that could be. Any ideas? ;) Until next week!**

 **P.S. I'm sad to say that it's looking like the next chapter will be the last for this particular story. But that just means we're that much closer to the next story in this universe of mine! I hope you guys won't be too disappointed, but it's just time to wrap this one up and move on.**


	23. Snow Day

**A/N So this is, in fact, the last chapter, but it's also a long one, so hopefully that will help soften the blow a bit. Enjoy!**

 **Snow Day**

When Loki appeared in the main room on the top floor of what was quickly becoming known as Avengers Tower, he was met with a range of reactions.

Bruce startled, but only very slightly. The man really did have that whole be calm, zen thing down.

Steve leapt over the back of the couch he'd been sitting on, seeking cover, as he reached toward his back for the shield that wasn't there.

Tony yelped loudly, but Loki really wasn't sure if it was due to his sudden appearance, or the nocked and drawn bow and arrow, and two cocked handguns, that appeared on either side of him, literally, out of nowhere (even Loki wasn't sure how Natasha and Clint had managed that).

However, the biggest surprise for Loki was the red-haired woman sitting on the end of the same couch Bruce was sitting on (and that Steve was now crouched behind).

She didn't react. At all. She didn't so much as glance up, merely continued to flip through the magazine in her lap.

"You know, I hate to agree with Nick Fury on anything, but he's right. You need some kind of warning or announcement system. Maybe just land in a different room then politely knock on the door like a normal person. Or at least start wearing a bell around your neck. Something!" Tony said.

"Sorry," Loki said, actually feeling a bit sheepish for startling his friends.

Slowly, everyone relaxed. Natasha's and Clint's weapons once again disappeared into whatever netherworld from whence they'd come. Tony practically leapt off the couch the moment said weapons were safely put away, placing some distance between himself and the two armed, trained killers he'd foolishly been sitting between only seconds before. And Steve popped back up from behind the couch, climbing to his feet and trying not to look like he, too, had overreacted... just a bit.

As if she had been waiting for the chaos around her to finally settle, the red-haired woman chose that moment to finally look up. Closing and setting aside her magazine, she stood and walked toward Loki.

"Loki, I'm Pepper. We've never officially met, but Tony and Steve have told me a lot about you," she said, confirming Loki's theory as to her identity, as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"As they have told me about you, Miss Potts," Loki said, briefly gripping her hand and giving her a slight, respectful bow.

"Pepper, please," she said.

"I must compliment you, Pepper. You never even batted an eye at my arrival."

Pepper chuckled. "You live with Tony long enough, you cease to be startled by much."

Loki laughed. "I have lived with Thor 'Walking Disaster' Odinson my entire life. I completely understand."

"Hey, you don't have to make it sound so bad," Tony piped up, only barely refraining from sounding like he was whining.

Pepper spared him a wordless glance over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

Steve snorted, unable to hold back his amusement despite a valiant effort, and, looking at him, Loki couldn't hide his own. Which, of course, Tony noticed and was not exactly happy with.

With a swat to Steve's shoulder, which elicited a laugh from his son, the billionaire turned to Loki.

"Keep laughing, Sledgehammer. I have a Hulk right here and a window over there. We can take care of this right now."

"Hey, don't pull me into this," Bruce protested as Tony motioned between the scientist and the closest window.

Loki just stared at the genius, unimpressed. "First, the Hulk actually likes me. Second, you promised never to throw me out a window."

"I did not!" Tony shot back.

"Yes, actually you did," Loki calmly stated.

"I did not," Tony argued again.

"But you should," Pepper interjected, planting her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't throw anyone through a window, especially a friend who is as nice, and has done as much as Loki has for you," she scolded.

Tony stared at her in disbelief before looking at Loki. "See what you did? You've corrupted my girlfriend."

"Can I help it if women love to take pity on me?" Loki asked cheekily, earning snorts and chuckles from most of the people in the room.

"By the way, I'm still waiting on that invitation to the next coronation to arrive in the mail," Tony jabbed.

Loki rolled his eyes. The billionaire was never going to let him hear the end of that one, was he? "Never fear. Just as soon as Asgard works up the courage to try a third time, I'll be sure to have it specially delivered to you," he said sarcastically.

Tony hummed thoughtfully. "Well, hand delivered by you and an entire royal honor guard would be better, but I suppose 'specially delivered' will have to do."

"You do know, I could turn you into a small, furry rodent, and no one here would take issue with it, right?" Loki asked.

"I beg to differ," Tony argued. "There's one person who would most definitely 'take issue'. Isn't that right, Steve?" Tony asked, throwing an arm around his son's shoulders.

Steve shrugged slightly. "Yeah. After a week or two."

Tony looked at him with a melodramatic expression that landed somewhere between shocked and glaring. "You have way too much of me in you, you know that?"

"Yes," six voices answered him.

"I wasn't asking any of you," Tony said, sticking his tongue out in the direction of... the general vicinity of everyone else in the room.

"Well, now that we've gotten _completely_ off the rails," Bruce spoke up, "why are you here, Loki? Nothing wrong, I hope."

"Oh, no," Loki assured. "Nothing like that. I actually came because there's something I want to show all of you."

"Okay," Steve said with a slight shrug as they all looked at him expectantly.

"It's actually not here," Loki clarified. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm game," Tony said easily. "Where we going?"

"It's a surprise," Loki said with an excited grin.

"I love surprises," Tony said.

"So do I," Clint agreed, "as long as its the right kind of surprise."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, pointing at the archer, "what he said."

"I'm not usually one for surprises," Bruce spoke up, "but as long as you can promise it's not anything that will try to eat me, I'm good."

Loki laughed. "It's nothing that should be dangerous."

"Should?" Natasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, with this group, using a toaster can be cause for alarm, and a trip to the beach could turn into an alien invasion."

"This is true," Natasha agreed.

"So, are we going to the beach?" Steve asked.

"Or doing something involving toasters?" Tony added to a myriad of eye rolls.

"No," Loki chuckled. "Not even close. Which reminds me, dress warmly. Very warmly."

"Ooh, a clue," Tony said.

"How long will we be gone?" Bruce, ever the practical one, asked.

"Just for the day, at most," Loki assured.

"Sounds great to me," Tony said. "I could use a vacation."

"You don't work," Clint said.

"Your point?" Tony shot back.

Clint shook his head good-naturedly as they all started moving out of the room.

"You are invited as well, Lady Pepper," Loki said.

"Lady Pepper," she mused with a slight laugh. "I like that. Thank you. I appreciate the offer, but Tony's company, his holdings, his inventions, and a portion of his life would implode without me present to keep it all together."

"She's not wrong," Tony agreed over his shoulder just before he disappeared through the door.

Loki snorted and shook his head in partial amusement and fondness. "Somehow, that does not surprise me."

"You know him well," Pepper said with a chuckle.

"I see many similarities between him and myself, but, frighteningly, the more I am around him, the more of my brother I see in him too."

At that, Pepper's chuckle turned into an outright laugh, which was only broken by the sudden ringing of her phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," she said, looking at the caller ID on the screen.

"Of course," Loki readily agreed.

"It was so great to finally meet you, and I hope to see you again soon," she said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Lady Pepper," Loki replied with another small, but gallant, bow.

With one final, friendly smile, Pepper answered the phone, striding from the room moments later to handle whatever minor problem had cropped up for her now, and leaving Loki to wait alone in the living room for his friends to return.

And roughly ten minutes later, five humans, in various states of bundled, stood before him.

"What are you wearing?" Clint asked as he stared at Tony in disbelief. "No way can that be considered dressing warm."

Loki had to agree. The outfit Tony was sporting looked more like a track suit than winter attire.

"I'll have you know, this is an ultra thin, zero-degree polymer that provides the same level of warmth as the best ski suit, with none of the uncomfortable bulk," Tony shot back.

"One of your inventions?" Loki asked.

Tony shrugged. "I designed the polymer. The Stark Industries fashion division used it to make clothes."

"You have a fashion division?" Natasha asked.

"I have every division you can think of. If it's beneficial, can be marketed, or used to save the world, SI has it."

Natasha snorted. "Of course it does."

"You still need something for your head, your face too, really," Loki warned. "I don't want any of you getting too cold."

"Got it covered," Tony said and produced a hood out of the collar of his jacket. He pulled it over his head and proceeded to zip his jacket up past his neck and to the top of the hood, until Tony's eyes were all that was left visible, through two holes in the fabric intended for just that purpose. Otherwise, his face was completely covered by the hood with a zipper running down the middle of his face and chest, to end at the hem of the jacket.

"Man, I wish your mouth had one of those," Clint said, eying the zipper with something close to admiration.

"You're one to talk, Daffy Duck," Tony shot back, the comment coming out muffled by the fabric.

Loki was positive Clint was going to make a joke about it, but he paused instead, a puzzled look on his face. "Daffy Duck?"

"Yeah, he never shuts up," Tony clarified as he unzipped his hood and pushed it back off his face.

Clint thought about it a moment, and Loki was certain the man was weighing whether or not to enlighten Tony to the fact that the billionaire was much more of a "Daffy Duck" than Clint ever was, but apparently thought better of it as he simply shrugged. "Rabbit season."

Loki shook his head and decided to intervene before the conversation could completely spiral out of control.

"Bruce, Steve, are you sure you'll be warm enough?" he asked, eying their simple heavy-weight coats and blue jeans.

"Yeah, the serum keeps me from getting cold very easily. I usually don't need much," Steve said. "Unless I'm going to be encased in ice, then I might want to rethink my wardrobe, just for my sanity's sake."

"I'm not planning on freezing you," Loki said, "but temperatures cold enough for ice to be present, are a distinct possibility."

More like a certainty, but whatever.

"I should be okay," Steve said.

Taking Steve at his word, Loki glanced at Bruce.

"I'm basically in the same boat as Steve," he said. "The Other Guy is pretty good at keeping me from getting cold."

Loki nodded, briefly glancing over Clint and Natasha, both of whom looked much more prepared than the rest of them. They sported thick coats, pants, and gloves that all looked fur lined, or maybe wool? Their coats also sported warm-looking, but close-fitting hoods, and they both held what seemed to be (neoprene?), half face masks designed to cover and protect the lower half of their faces from the elements.

However, despite the thickness and very warm appearance of the clothing, the outfits somehow also looked functional and easy to move in. Loki couldn't help but wonder if they were SHIELD issue, since the two spies looked more like they were about to assassinate someone in Siberia, rather than taking a leisurely day trip with some friends. Was there such a thing as combat ski suits?

"So, are we ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Almost," Loki said. "We have one more stop."

He held out a hand and Tony winced.

"I take it we're not traveling via bifrost or quinjet."

"And you would be right," Loki said. "Must be the genius coming out in you."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired Asgardian. "Ha. Ha."

He slapped his hand into Loki's as Steve grabbed Tony's other hand. Bruce grabbed Steve's shoulder and Clint rested his hand on Bruce's back, while Natasha gripped Clint's arm.

"Hold tight," was Loki's only warning before they all disappeared from the tower.

 **)()()(**

"What have I said about giving a little warning?" Fury barked as the six of them appeared in the middle of his bridge.

"That there's no fun in it?" Loki tossed back with an infuriating smirk.

"What are all of you doing here?" Phil asked, taking in their attire. "Are there more Frost Giants?"

"Oh, no," Loki waved him off. "We're here on pleasure, not business. We're taking a bit of a jaunt, and you're invited if you would like to join us."

"Thanks," Phil said. "I really appreciate the consideration, but-"

"Before you finish that sentence," Tony cut in, "when was the last time you had a vacation, or time off of any kind?"

The agent didn't immediately answer.

"If you have to think about it, it's been far too long." Loki said.

"He's right," Steve agreed. "It's just for the day. Come with us."

The request coming from Captain America himself, had the refusal dying on the agent's tongue.

"You can even think of it as work if you want," Clint proposed. "You'll be supervising us."

Phil pursed his lips, his expression considering. "Where are we going?"

Loki shrugged. "To another planet."

"I'm in!" Phil instantly replied.

"Excellent!" Loki said with a clap of his hands. "Go change and meet us back here. Dress warm."

Phil nodded and turned to leave, but before he made it out the door, Loki caught sight of Tony again and called after the agent. " _Very_ warm."

"On it!" Phil called over his shoulder.

"That's fine. I didn't want to go to another planet," Fury muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Only Maria Hill heard him, and she was professional enough to keep the amusement off her face... mostly.

 **)()()(**

Not even ten minutes later, Loki was convinced Clint's and Natasha's outfits were, in fact, SHIELD issue, as Phil Coulson returned to the bridge, wearing what could only be described as a formal ski suit.

It didn't look like an actual suit, like the agent normally wore, but it definitely looked like the sub-zero equivalent thereof. Did SHIELD specially make winter attire for their field agents, customized in the style of each individual's normal work attire? Or was it just these three? Loki glanced at Fury, wondering if he had winter gear similar to what he was currently wearing, before realizing Fury probably didn't need winter wear. He could just glare the cold into submission.

"All right. Everyone ready?" Loki asked. When he received nods and words of agreement from everyone, he held out a hand. "Then let's go."

Tony groaned. "Not this again." He sighed and took Loki's hand. "I guess it's better than being vaporized at least."

Loki furrowed his brow. "Vaporized?"

"Yeah, Thor said it's rare, but sometimes the bifrost..." Tony trailed off.

Loki did all he could to keep a straight face, but the rest of the team weren't as successful.

"He was messing with me, wasn't he?" Tony said more than asked.

Loki couldn't help it. He laughed, hard, and he wasn't the only one.

"That little..." Tony muttered, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"I just can't believe it took you this long," Steve said between chuckles.

"I'd feel for you, but I'm just so proud of him," Loki said.

"Yeah, me too," Tony reluctantly admitted.

 **)()()(**

"Welcome to Jotunheim," Loki said as the group landed on the icy planet.

"It looks a little different from the one we saw in your memories," Steve noted as the six humans eagerly took in their surroundings.

"It's... had a bit of fixing up done since then," Loki said.

"Clearly," Clint said. "This place is amazing. Talk about winter wonderland."

"Yes, it is beautiful," Loki readily agreed, "but also very cold. You all must tell me if any of you start getting too cold. This place wasn't exactly designed for humans."

"Loki."

Loki turned at the sound of the friendly greeting to see Egil and Livunn approaching them.

"Egil," Loki returned. He glanced past the two Giants, his brow furrowing slightly. "Have you seen my brother? He was supposed to meet us here."

"Oh, yes. He was playing with some of the children," Livunn said. "I imagine he'll be here soon."

"As soon as they let him, anyway," Egil said. "The children seem to be quite taken with the both of you."

Loki smiled, but before he could respond, the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him had him turning around.

Although Loki couldn't be completely certain it had been Tony, the brief glimpse of a certain super solider elbow being driven into the billionaire's ribs, the disapproving glares the man was receiving from a few others in the group, and the _too_ innocent expression on Tony's face, did nothing to disprove that theory.

Loki smirked and shook his head in amusement before glancing at the two Frost Giants again.

"Egil, you remember the Avengers," Loki said, motioning to the group.

"Of course, it is a pleasure to see all of you again," Egil said, nodding to the humans.

"And everyone," Loki addressed his friends, "I'd like you to meet my biological mother, Livunn. Livunn, my friends from Earth."

The humans looked at Livunn with mixtures of surprise and curiosity as the Frost Giantess spoke.

"It is an honor to meet all of you. Egil has told me much about the brave Midgardian warriors who helped dismantle the Torgyr."

"And it's nice to meet you," Tony said. "Loki has told us nothing about you."

Steve elbowed his father again.

"Would you stop that?" he snapped.

"Would you stop sticking your foot in your mouth?" Steve shot back.

Tony narrowed his eyes at his son for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Touche," he said as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Wow," Phil breathed in awe. "Someone who can actually shut Tony Stark up? And I thought you were my hero before! Where have you been all my life?"

"Frozen in ice and presumed dead?" Steve responded with a shrug.

Everyone stared at him for a long moment.

"What? Too soon?" the super soldier asked with a grin.

"Way too soon," Tony said, patting his son on the shoulder.

"I thought it was funny," Natasha said.

"But you didn't laugh," Clint said.

"I'm laughing on the inside," Natasha said.

"How do you make even the most normal statements sound scary?" Tony asked.

"It's a gift," Natasha answered.

"I think I'm going to like them," Livunn said to Egil.

"Me as well," the Jotun king agreed.

"My friends!"

The group of humans forgot their increasingly digressing conversation at the sound of Thor's voice. They looked past the two Frost Giants to see the blond prince waving at them as he approached, a group of young looking Frost Giants following behind him curiously.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Tony suddenly stomped forward, striding purposefully toward the approaching Asgardian.

"Hey! I have a bone to pick with you over that bifrost business," Tony said, pointing a finger at Thor.

Thor's brow furrowed as he slowed to a stop near his friends. "You only just now got that?" he asked, the question genuinely innocent.

Tony made a weird, offended, squawking sound and looked like he was seconds from lunging at the much bigger man, when Steve stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him back.

"Don't hurt yourself, Dad," he warned, knowing Tony wasn't actually going to do anything to hurt Thor (not that he really could, even if he wanted to) but was slightly concerned his father might accidentally hurt himself somehow. He could just picture Tony trying to shove Thor goodnaturedly and end up knocking himself to the ground when the Asgardian did budge, or something else like that. Better to just hold his father back.

That might have been the end of it, if not for Loki's sudden snort of amusement.

"You got something to say, Green Bean?" Tony asked.

Loki waved him off, trying valiantly to wrangle a neutral expression onto his face. "Sorry," he coughed, covering a laugh. "It's just, the way he said that, made you sound like a doddering old man."

Tony's face actually took on a tinge of purple as he suddenly sputtered, his mind (for one of the few times in his life) completely caught off guard by that.

It took him a moment to recover, but once he did, the sputtering turning into full on ranting. "Old! He did not just call me- You did not just call me old! I don't care how powerful you are Loki Odinson, I will smack you if you ever call me old again!"

And Loki's laugh actually cut off, and for a brief moment, he actually looked startled.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked as all the levity was wiped from the trickster's face.

"Yes, I'm fine," Loki said. "He just sounded so much like my father for a moment. It was very strange."

"He did sound somewhat like Father, didn't he?" Thor agreed. "And a little like Mother too."

"Well, good," Tony said, looking way too pleased with himself. "It's good to know I've still got my strike-fear-into-the-hearts-of-naughty-children parent voice."

"Did he just call us naughty children?" Loki asked.

"I think he did," Thor agreed.

"Oh, he definitely did," Steve added, just pouring more fuel on the fire, like any good son would do.

And that was how the first snowball fight of the day began.

In moments, the area was like a war zone. It began with Thor, Steve, and Loki practically ambushing Tony, but had quickly pulled in the rest of the humans, and two sides quickly formed, Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Natasha on one, and Steve, Clint, Thor, and Phil on the other.

Somewhere along the way, Egil and Livunn had gotten pulled into it as well, ending up on Tony's side, of course. Thank you, Loki. But their advantage was quick to equalize as several of the Jotun children joined Thor's side to make things even, all of the Giants thoroughly enjoying every moment of the Midgardian game.

From there... well, a snowball fight involving all of Earth's Mightest Heroes, and a handful of snow-wielding Frost Giants? Fantastic, does not even begin to describe the truly ingenious "warfare" that was waged with snow that day. From bunkers made of ice and snow, to sneak attacks and ambushes, to strategic planning from the great Captain America himself, and deviously creative retaliations from _the_ trickster himself. Not to mention the rest of the combatants involved. Including Clint and Natasha going full on spy/assassin.

For half the battle, none of the rest of the players even saw either one of them. People would just suddenly be hit out of nowhere and never have any idea where the snowy projectile had come from as Natasha and Clint simultaneously beaned people on the opposing team with snowballs, from whatever other dimension they were hiding in, while also hunting each other, and trying not to be caught themselves.

At the beginning, Bruce mostly just ducked and covered, hiding behind their "bunker" that Loki had created for Team Tony. But once he figured out that no one was willing to actually hit him, for fear of triggering the Hulk, Bruce suddenly became much braver. Brazenly venturing out into the open to chuck snowballs at the other team, and even once simply ambling over to the other team, Tony and Loki using him as a shield, and the three of them almost leisurely dumping several handfuls of snow over those hiding behind Team Steve's shelter.

However, one of the more interesting things that happened during the fight, had to be the ice patches. At seemingly random times, small patches of ice would suddenly appear beneath the feet of people on Steve's team. While they were walking, running, standing still, but always just before they could take aim and let fly a snowball, resulting in the person's feet flying out from under them to deposit them in the snow, often being hit with their own snowy projectile in the process.

Naturally, at first, everyone thought the culprit behind the unique form of defense was Loki, but as it turned out, it was actually Livunn who was behind the (irritating for some, and hilarious for others) bit of mischief.

Loki, of course, had been banned from using any magic, outside of ice/snow wielding, in order to make it more fair, but that didn't stop him from throwing up more than one illusion of himself to completely fake out Thor. It was just too easy and way too much fun to pass up the opportunity. Loki's older brother really never was going to stop falling for that.

Once the snowball fight finally wound down in a draw (due to neither side being willing to name the other winner) a good couple of hours later, the sledding began.

The sight of Tony, Bruce, and Phil all squeezed onto a sled and sliding down a quite large, and very steep hill (Tony's choice, of course), with Tony laughing like a madman, Bruce screaming bloody murder right behind him, and Phil sitting behind the scientist and somehow holding on to most of his composure, even as his expression screamed he was only just now realizing he really hadn't thought through getting on a sled with Tony Stark, was perhaps one of the funniest things Loki had ever seen.

Once the sled came to a stop, Bruce and Phil made quick work of getting off the death trap and putting plenty of distance between themselves and Tony, both loudly vowing to never ride down a hill on a sled with Tony Stark ever again.

While Tony tried to persuade some of the others to go sledding with him, Loki turned his attention to the nearby Frost Giants. Several of them seemed to be playing some sort of game. It wasn't the same one, he'd seen the children playing during his previous visit, but it still involved some pretty elaborate and creative uses of ice and snow.

Loki watched the Giants closely as they wielded ice and snow in several fun and creative ways. He studied them thoughtfully, his mind thinking through different ideas and possibilities. Using ice for something other than combat was still a new concept to him, but he was nothing if not a fast learner. And it was a combination of that intelligence, creativity, and competitive nature that had a new idea forming in Loki's mind. He wasn't even sure if it would work, but he had to try it.

Getting a running start, Loki leapt into the air just as he let a blast of ice surge from his fingertips. His feet came down on the newly created ice, and he slid along it like a surfer riding a wave, sans surfboard of course. Keeping his balance perfectly, Loki created a path of ice in front of him as he slid along over makeshift hills, slopes, and turns, like a frozen waterslide.

Whoops of excitement and applause rose from his friends, and cheers of admiration from the Jotuns, as he rose and fell, spun, turned, and looped around the area. The entire time, his feet effortlessly remained firmly in contact with the ice he was creating, as if attached to it.

Hmm. That was an interesting idea. Was he actually attached to the ice? If so, how? Was it because it was his own ice? Or was it some sort of unconscious ability that he didn't even realizing he was using? Some kind of autonomic reaction? And if so, was it more like his heartbeat or breathing? Could he control it at will? Could he even come off the ice at all? Even on purpose? Or would he simply come to a stop right at the edge?

With the analytical, need-to-learn-and-understand-how-things-work side of his brain operating in full force, Loki decided to simultaneously test his theories and show off a bit. He suddenly stopped his flow of ice, letting himself fly off of the end of it and into the air, like a bike rider shooting off of a ramp. Tucking his knees to his chest, Loki flipped backward, once, twice. He straightened himself out, allowed more ice to flow from his hands, and landed on his new icy track, continuing to slide as if he'd never stopped.

More cheers of appreciation rose up from beneath him, and a laugh of exhilaration burst from him as he continued to ride an icy roller coaster of his own making.

"Hey! You going to keep all that fun to yourself?" Tony called after him as the billionaire stood at the top of the steepest part of his chosen hill (i.e. mountain), sled in hand.

Loki slowed his momentum until he came to a gentle stop on the snow-covered ground. He looked up the hill at Tony, thoughtfully.

"All right," Loki called up to him as he motioned him down the hill.

Tony didn't need to be told twice and, in seconds, was rocketing at high speed down the mountainside toward Loki.

Loki didn't move from his place, staring up the hill at Tony, his arms crossed and his stance relaxed.

For a long moment, it looked like Tony was going to fly down the hill and crash right into Loki, when the trickster suddenly threw up his hands, ice bursting forth to create an upward slope just as Tony reached the bottom of the hill. His sled hit the ice and shot upward, following the ice as it continued to form, sloping, turning, dropping and looping, all while Tony whooped in excitement and delight before ultimately coming to a stop on the calm snow covering the ground not far from where Loki stood.

There was a moment of still silence in the area as no one moved. Then Steve's hand shot up over his head.

"I call next!"

From there, Loki (with a little help from Egil, Livunn, and the Jotun children) became the main source of fun for the group as ice and snow formed and flew about, amid sledding, running, jumping, climbing, and sliding as Loki created elaborate tracks of ice, hills and small mountains of snow, obstacle courses made of both, and even created skis, snowboards, and skates out of ice so his friends could enjoy those sports as well.

Although each of the teammates tried a little of everything, Steve, of course, gravitated the most toward the ever changing obstacle courses, Tony stuck almost religiously to sledding, Bruce enjoyed a little ice skating, while Phil did a fair amount of skiing while also trying to teach Thor how to snowboard, and Natasha free-climbed mountains of ice and snow that Loki created to imitate elaborate, and difficult rock climbing walls.

Then there was Clint, who discovered that Loki could create piles of snow in ever growing heights as the archer leaped through the air as if running, jumping, flipping, and swinging from rooftops in a city. The man was in his element, high up and ever on the move. All he lacked was to have a bow in his hand. Although, Loki suspected the archer likely had one hidden on his person somewhere, in case it was needed.

Once Natasha reached the top of her "mountain" and Clint landed on the "roof" of his tallest "building" they both took running leaps off into thin air, gracefully diving (in Natasha's case) and athletically somersaulting (in Clint's case) through the air, to land in fluffy piles of snow that rose up to catch them.

For well over an hour, Loki enjoyed exercising his Jotun abilities, alongside his fellow Frost Giants, as he entertained his friends, often laughing along with them, and occasionally sliding around on his ice, as he manipulated the snow around him to not only supply his friends with enjoyment, but to ensure none of them got hurt in the process.

Eventually, the activity wound down a bit as everyone stopped for a brief rest, all sitting around in the snow, talking, eating a bit, and largely enjoying each other's company.

Some time later, Tony once again headed up the hill/small mountain with his sled (this time alone, because he'd managed to convince everyone to go down with him at least once... Actually only once, because that was all it took to make everyone absolutely refuse to go down with him again.)

The rest of them were still down at the bottom of the hill, a row of snow angels arrayed nearby, most of them human sized, but a few much larger. Loki found it, privately, very funny that Jotuns had lived on this snowy, icy planet for thousands of years, and yet, they could still get a kick out of the Midgardians' entertaining uses of snow.

And it was around that same time, that the second snowball fight broke out.

With a far too mischievous grin, one that looked identical to his father's, Steve unobtrusively made a snowball before chucking it at Clint while the archer wasn't watching. Having been trying to get the drop on the man all day, Steve was ecstatic when the snow actually hit home, right in the back of Clint's head.

The archer went motionless upon impact, before slowly turning around, his face unreadable.

"Oh, it's on," he said.

From there, it was a free-for-all, snow flying in every direction and every man, or woman, for themselves.

Unfortunately, this snowball fight didn't last nearly as long as the last one, as, during the slightly overzealous chaos, a throw went a bit wild and ended up colliding with Bruce's face.

Everybody froze, no pun intended, and moments later, were all backpedaling in alarm as Bruce disappeared, leaving the Hulk in his place.

It's all fun and games until somebody gets Hulk Smashed.

"Where fight?" Hulk said.

"There's no fight," Loki quickly assured. "We were just playing."

"Play?" Hulk asked, relaxing slightly as he looked around.

"Yes," Loki agreed.

Hulk looked around again, then down at his feet, shuffling them a bit in the snow.

"Hulk play?" he asked.

Loki's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he readily nodded. "Absolutely."

With a toothy grin, Hulk took off... directly for Tony.

"Uh... Big Guy?" he questioned from where he was sitting on his sled, having just finished another trip down the hill right as the Hulk had appeared.

Before he could say anything else or even scramble out of the way, Hulk leapt into the air, stretched out wide, and belly flopped into the snow, mere feet from Tony.

The impact created a mini snow tsunami (a snownami) that picked up Tony's sled and sent it hurtling through the air like a surfboard caught by a wave.

His startled yelp quickly turned into a whoop of excitement before morphing into a cry of alarm as the ground rushed up at him in a way that his mind naturally interpreted as "this is going to hurt... A lot."

Fortunately for Tony, he had Loki as a friend, and said friend was feeling magnanimous today. With one, outstretched hand, a sort of, pseudo slide made of ice, rose up, catching Tony's sled and allowing him to slide down a gentle slope of ice to safely come to a stop on the still, flat snow beyond Hulk's "blast radius."

Tony sat there, looking slightly stunned for a long moment before throwing both arms over his head and letting out a whoop. "Let's do it again!"

The snow that rose up from the ground to cover him in a mini avalanche had absolutely nothing to do with Loki whatsoever.

Sometimes ice and snow just had minds of their own.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N And that's it for this one. The next story in this universe will take on the events of Iron Man 3, with a few tweaks of course. ;) I can't make any guarantees when that story will become available, but I hope to get started on it before too long. So be sure to keep an eye out for that one to be "Coming Soon!" Until next time! :)**


End file.
